Being Different
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: What would you do if you find out that you are a shadowhunter/vampire? That the life you thought you were living was not yours? Karla meets Jace Herondale, a shadowhunter, who turns into the love of her life. as the years pass Karla starts to find out who she really is and what happened to her in her past.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**Being Different**_

_**Chapter 1. The Beginning**_

_**So hey guys here is my first chapter. Like I said before this one just explains what the mother of the main character went through so ya'll can see why she is the way she is later in the story. Hope ya'll like it. Please do review and if ya'll have any comments or ideas as to how to make it better I would really appreciate it. Thank you **___

Growing up is hard. Some way say that it isn't, but those are the ones that have had everything in life. As a child it is kind of easy because your parents don't tell you that the bills have to paid or how much as to be paid. We just think that everything is free. Once you become a teenager that's where everything starts. All childhoods are different. Some are similar and there are those that are worse. My childhood was not perfect but nobody's life is perfect. I am the third daughter out of six children. I am also the youngest child and the only daughter that actually grew up with her parents. My two older sisters did not grow up with me because they were born in Guatemala. My mother is from a place called "El Manguito". You have to cross a river to get to my grandmother's land. My grandmother married when she was eighteen. My grandfather had already had children with another woman but he had never been married. My mother was the first child out of seven. The third child passed away after being two months old. My grandfather passed away after my mother turned eight years old. By the way that she talks about him it looks like he loved her very much. He took her where ever he went and her two brothers also.

My mother said that after her father passed away she was sent to the capital city of Guatemala with one of her aunts that had told my grandmother that she just wanted to help my mother by giving her an education now that her father was not there. My grandmother agreed and my mother left with her aunt. Instead of living better it was worse. Once she got there they treated like a servant. She had to get up at three in the morning to make fresh orange juice and to make the breakfast. She also had to feed the baby that they had and then she could go to school. To her school was where she was free for a few hours and where she could get the sleep that she didn't get when she was at her aunt's house. When she got back to the house after school she had to cook, wash clothes, take care of the baby and if there was left over food she would eat and it there wasn't then she wouldn't eat. There was a night when she was in the kitchen and one of her cousin's got her against the wall and tried to abuse her. When he saw that she was fighting it he got a gun and put it against her temple. There was a knock on the door. He told her to stay still and not to say a thing or else he was going to kill her. He went to open the door and it was my grandmother that was coming for a visit. My mother ran to her and started crying. She told her about what her cousin wanted to do and everything that they had made her do. Luckily my grandmother believed her and took her back with her to "El Manguito". When she was twelve there were older guys that wanted to marry her. There was one that was a captain and he had sons that were already grown but she refused the offer. When my mother was fifteen was when she met my father for the first time. She says that she did not like him when they met. She says that it all started a Sunday…..

I was busy washing dishes and making something to eat for my brothers since they were going to have a game today. Jose, the fourth one of us had killed an alligator today and he had fried the meat. We took the food to the table. There was a man there. He had come from "El Progreso". He was going to be the referee in the game.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"What is that?" he asked Jose.

"Alligator meat. You want to try some?" Jose said.

"Sure." He said. Jose gave him some food. When everyone was done eating I went to wash the dishes.

"Hi." He said again.

"Look. You are going to get me in trouble." I said

"You are not going to the game?" He asked.

"No. They don't let me go."

"Oh."

Then he went to talk to my brothers and my mother. After a while he came back.

"I asked for permission and your mother said that you can go." He said. I was surprised. My mother had never let me go to a game with anyone. I decided to go. I had found it so weird that she had let me go. When we got to the field, everyone was staring at us. There were some there that had wanted to talk to me but my brothers scared them off. My sister, Gabriela, had to come with me. She didn't understand either why our mother was like that. I noticed that our mother didn't like her. She was always mad with her and everything she did was wrong. After that game Anibal came every Sunday to visit. He had asked permission to my mother and my brothers. They had accepted. I really didn't care I didn't like him. There had been one that I had liked and he was an officer. He had sent me a letter saying that he liked me. When I went to look for him they told me that he was sent to the capital. He was tall and handsome. But if it was not meant to be then it wasn't meant to be.

Some months later I left with Anibal. It was not because I had fallen in love with him, but to get away from the house. Sometimes it felt like I didn't have enough space to breathe. My mother had told me to accept him because his family was important people and that they were educated and had money. The money didn't interest me it didn't matter. I just wanted to get away from everything I had to do. Well washing clothes and dishes wasn't didn't bother me. What bothered me was that I couldn't talk to anyone as a friend because my brothers were always thinking wrong. I turned sixteen when I left with him. We were living with his parents. His mother did not like me. Everything I did was wrong for her. I would get up at four in the morning to help her with everything I could. After a few months after trying to come out pregnant we noticed that I couldn't get pregnant .a lady had said that my womb was frozen and that that was the reason why I could not get pregnant. She gave me an oil to drink. It was really thick that I couldn't even swallow it. I was seventeen and in no time I was pregnant. My mother-in-law would tell me that my baby was a product of all the men that I had sex with. I didn't tell her anything first because I was living in her house and second because I had to respect her. When she told me that I went to get all my stuff together because I wanted to go back to my mother's house.

"What are you doing?" Anibal asked.

"I'm going back to my mother." I said

"Don't leave."

"You know what? I have had enough. First, one of your brothers tried to have sex with me. Second your mother keeps offending me. You heard what she said about my baby. Maybe you think the same thing because you did not say a thing!"

"Vero please don't leave. I do think that is mine."

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore."

"Alright. At least let me take you."

"Fine."

"Anibal. Let her go." His mother said. But he didn't listen to her.

"Mother she is my wife and she is carrying my child."

"Fine. You will lose all benefits you have here for disobeying me."

He didn't go back. To say the truth I kind of liked it that he was becoming responsible. When we got to my mother's house she was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I decided to come back."

"Okay. You know this will always be your home. But we do need to talk Anibal. She is pregnant and there is some responsibility that has to be taken." She said looking at Anibal.

"I understand Dona Marina and don't worry I will come and see her and I will bring money for anything that is necessary."

She nodded. "Very well."

"Nice seeing you Dona Marina. I have to go there is some stuff that I have to fix with my mother."

"It was nice seeing you again Anibal. Take care."

He nodded and left. As the months passed I got bigger and bigger and as he promised he came to visit. I was already eighteen when the time came to give birth to my baby. Anibal had come to visit and he was told to wait outside. My mother was with me and so was a friend of hers. The pain is indescribable. It feels like cramps going from your back to your stomach and every time they got stronger. The worst thing that happened was that I couldn't give birth to my baby. It was like he or she didn't wanted to get out and at the same time it did. I know that it lasted for hours because there was a time that I couldn't anymore. There was this thing that happens to some women then it's their first child. They get sleepy and they get knocked out while the baby is inside. It is called the dream of death. I tried to stay conscious for my baby.

"I need her husband's shirt." My mother's friend said.

His shirt?

"And if it's wet with sweat its better."

With his sweat? What did she need that for?

"Here it is." My mother said.

"Give it to me."

I felt when she put something wet on me.

"Try to relax." She said.

"Breathe in, breathe out." My mother said.

I tried to relax and I did what I was told.

"Alright, here we go again."

I nodded. I really don't know what happened but the baby came out finally. I was glad that the pain was gone.

"It's a girl!" My mother's friend said. She brought her to me. My baby was a girl. I was thankful to God that she was born healthy. They let Anibal, my brothers and sisters in.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Claudia Karina."

They all smiled. A few months later Anibal left to the United States to find a job so we could buy our own house. He would send me money and letters. My mother had put up a store at the house. She had named it "Tienda Claudita.". Anibal came back on December. He brought a car for Claudia. She was a year and five months. Then he left in January. A month later I found out that I was pregnant again. I couldn't believe it. Nine months passed and it was time for my baby to be born. This time they took me to the hospital. The doctors said that I was two weeks late and that the baby was sitting up. It had not turned by itself like babies do normally. After they made the contractions come I got swollen because I could not give birth to her. They tried to turn her by turning and twisting my stomach and that hurt a lot. I remember that I was wearing a watch and it broke when I started to get swollen. After a while the pain started to change.

"I can see the baby's feet." The doctor said.

I was glad because the pain was becoming so uncomfortable. A few minutes later I heard my baby cry.

"It's a girl!." The doctor said.

I smiled. It was a girl. She was healthy and safe and she was fine.

"She's beautiful." I said when they put her against my chest. She was born on November twenty fifth of nineteen eighty eight. Claudia had been born on July seventh of nineteen eighty six.

"What are you going to name her?" The doctor asked.

I smiled. "Jakelin Veronica."

She smiled. "That is a beautiful name."

I nodded.

"I will let you rest now."

Anibal kept sending me letters. He said that he couldn't wait to see both our daughters. The fruit of our love. I liked it when he said that. He came to visit in December like he did every year since he had left. He brought our daughters toys. Well to Claudia because Jakelin was only a month old. Time went by so fast when he was here and so slow when he was gone. After a year he sent me enough money to buy a house in Santo Tomas. I bought furniture and everything that we needed for our house. He kept coming every December as he promised. Claudia was four and Jakelin was two the last time that he came to visit. I was pregnant again when he left. Sometimes it made me hate myself because since I drank that oil every time that Anibal touched me I became pregnant. When I was on my third month of pregnancy I found out that Anibal had sent money to Blanca, his ex-girlfriend, so she could go to the United States. What made it worse was that his own mother told me. I went back home and burned all his letters. Even the ones were he said that he loved our family. After two months it was my turn to go to the United States. We had decided that it was going to be a better life. There were other people that were going as well .nobody knew that I was pregnant and since I was skinny nobody noticed. We had to run when we were in the desert and everyone was surprised that I was right behind the man that was guiding us after they found out that I was pregnant. I starved for three days. My baby kept moving a lot and there was some pain that was kind of hard to ignore but not possible.

_God if you want this baby to be born then it will and if you don't then it will come by itself. I leave my baby in your hands. _ I said in my mind. We finally made it to El Paso, Texas. I called my mother to tell her that I was almost there. They put Claudia on the phone.

"Momma, when are you coming home?" She asked.

When she would ask me the same question every time that I talked to her I felt horrible. I had left both of my daughters with my mother. I couldn't trust anybody else but her with them. I wanted to go back. I wanted immigration to catch me and send me back even though I was just a few hours away. The guide paid for an airplane ticket and he sent me to Houston, Texas where Anibal was going to be waiting for me at the airport. When we got to the airport and went inside Anibal was waiting for me. Instead of telling me that he was glad to see me and that he was glad that I had made it he said.

"You look horrible."

"I feel horrible. I'm in a lot of pain."

"Did you already eat something?"

"I haven't eaten in three days."

"What?! I gave them some extra money so they could buy you some food."

"I just want to sit down."

"Let's go home."

Home didn't sound right. Home to me was in Guatemala where I had left my two daughters, one that in a month would turn five years old and one that in November was going to turn three. We went to the house where he was renting a room. The owner of the house was a woman named Johanna. She was born here in the United States and I didn't know how Anibal was able to understand what she was saying but she was nice.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

"Some milk?"

He nodded.

I ate some cereal with milk.

"Don't full yourself. It can be bad for you and the baby since you did not eat for three days."

I nodded. Then July came, and August passed by. I had met two women that were so nice to me that I felt comfortable to be around them. Then September came. It was the second. I was taken to the hospital because my contractions had already begun. At noon my baby was born. It was a girl. Anibal came to visit. We didn't know what name to give her since she was our third daughter. Since anibal had named the first two he said for me to name her. I had heard this name on television it was Karla Gragueta. It sounded nice but I ended up with Karla Yesenia. That same day I got to go home but Karla had to stay in the hospital because they wanted to run some tests on her because they thought that she might have heart problems. The next day she was released and we took her home. Johanna was in love with Karla and so were her two sons. I guess that they had not seen a baby in a long time.

Anibal and I got married on November eleventh of nineteen ninety one. That same day Adela and Felipe got married. We were each other witnesses. Seven months later I was pregnant again. My sister, Floridalma, or Flora as we call her wanted to come to the United States also. She was eighteen. She came from Guatemala and I wanted her to study she still had the opportunity but she didn't wanted to. She just wanted to be wearing make-up instead of helping. That was fine. I wasn't asking for anything. There was a guy that came a lot to see her. He took her to the movies and out to eat. I didn't tell her anything because she already knew what she was doing. Nine months later Carmen and Adela, the two women I had met when I had just came here, were doing a baby shower for me.

It was January second of nineteen ninety three. That same day I went into labor. This time it was a boy. Anibal went crazy because he was the first boy. He wanted the baby to have his name and I wanted him to have my father's name. So we named him Anibal Antonio. Two years later flora had a boy with a guy she left with after meeting Manuel for a month. They named him Manuel Jr. Manuel was someone that lived in the willow creek apartments and someone we met when he barely moved there. Three years later I had another boy. Claudia and Jakelin were here with us and I was so happy. Claudia named him Christopher because of the little boy that came out in Winnie the pooh. Since they had come illegally and were caught with someone else's papers we had to take them back because we were trying to fix them papers. Two years later I was eight months pregnant and we found a house in Channelview. The apartment was getting smaller for us since we were five and there was only one bedroom so we were looking for a house.

We bought it on May third of two thousand. Kevin was born eleven days later after we had moved in. I got a surgery done so I couldn't have any more children. We went to Guatemala the next year. I was so happy because I was going to see both of my daughters. Claudia was the same. The difference was that she was older. Her personality had not changed since we had come for them in nineteen ninety seven. But Jakelin was different. She was distant. Well with us because with Karla and Tito, Anibal Jr., she got along fine. After we came back Anibal and I started having more problems, not that we didn't have some before, but we argued more and it got more physical. He would hit me even in front of the children and that was something that they didn't need to see. I started to fall in love with another man. He treated me good and he was nice to my children. I could tell that he loved them as if they were his own. But it was kind of wrong because he had been my sister's first husband. He was Manuelito's father and because she was with someone else didn't mean that I could be with him and I didn't even know if he felt the same way. I got sick in two thousand and three. I kept getting this anxiety attacks. I didn't even noticed when I was already in love with him. It just happened.

When I notice it I kept asking myself the same questions over and over.

_Why? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be someone else? What was he going to say when he found out? Did he already know?_ I kept thinking and thinking and it came by itself. I had fallen in love with him because of all the attention that he gave me. He showed me that he cared about me. He was there when I needed to talk to someone. When I needed to tell someone how I felt when I was away from my daughters. Someone that I could cry with and I knew he wasn't going to tell anyone. Someone that cared about my children. if they had something to eat. If the bills were paid so they wouldn't suffer. It didn't matter to him if he stayed without anything as long as my children and I were okay. That was the reason that I fell in love with him and when I tried not to love him and he did that for me I loved him even more. In October of two thousand three I signed the divorce papers. Anibal didn't want to sign. After being married for twelve years and being together for eighteen. Sometimes I felt like it was a waste of time being married to Anibal and getting pregnant and having six children with him.

But to me my children are the most amazing things that have happened in my life. Even though I have had some trouble with Tito because he wants everything to be done his way. In February of two thousand four Jakelin left with a guy that was around eleven years older than her. She was barely fifteen. My mother called me and I decided to go to Guatemala and look for her. If she loved him and he loved her it was fine with me. I just wanted him to talk to me and tell me that he was going to become responsible and that he was going to take care of her. But his father had said "That if I had money so did he. In case that my son goes to jail that's where I'll be. It's not like the queen from the United States came."

That was when I changed my mind. I was going to take her away from him no matter what. It didn't matter how much money I was going to have to spend, but I was not going to let her stay with him. Not because I didn't wanted her to but by taking her away I was going to get their mouth shut. I went to a lawyer. He had been a judge and he was the one that helped me. Four months after I had gotten to Guatemala we had a court date. They took Jakelin with them because the police told them that if she was not present that they were going to go to jail. I tried to go hug her but her boyfriend's family did not allow it. I looked at Jakelin. She hated me. Why she did I did not know. When they were not watching I grabbed Jakelin by the waist, since she was so skinny, and took her with me up the stairs.

"You're coming Claudia?!" I said.

"Yea mom right behind you." Claudia said

"Get Chris and Kevin."

"I have them with me."

I nodded. Chris and Kevin were little. Chris was six and Kevin was four. He was turning four that same day as the court and I was too busy with the problem that I did not even notice. We went inside.

"Alright we are here today because Alba, mother of Jakelin Veronica, who is a minor tried to talk this out and come out with an agreement but ya'll refused." The judge said.

"Yes, and because I am fixing both of my daughters papers so I can take them with me to the United States." I said.

The judge nodded.

"Mr. Carrera your son is Carlos Carrera?"

Oscar Carrera nodded.

"Alright will you be so kind to explain why your son did not want to talk to the mother? You know that is the proper thing to do and especially when it's a minor."

"Yes I do know but she threatened my son that she was going to send him to jail."

"She most definitely can if she wants to. Her daughter is a minor. Why didn't your son show up today? He was the one that took Jakelin with him."

"He couldn't come."

"He couldn't come….." She said nodding. "Well Jakelin what do you want to do in life?"

"Nothing." Jakelin said.

"Nothing…. Well I have no other choice than to return you to your mother."

'No!" Jakelin said slamming her hands on the desk.

"You are just a child!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are! You are a child. You don't even know what you want."

"I don't want to go with her!"

"I am sorry but my choice has been made. Besides it is not what you want it's what I decide, and I have decided that you are going to be with your mother. Case closed!"

"No! I don't want to go with her!"

I went to grab her by the waist again. She kicked and she tried to get off of my arms but I just tried to keep my arms around her. Once we were outside I saw a taxi. I got her in and I got in with her. I told Claudia to take her of her brothers. I took Jakelin to my cousin's house. Claudia, Chris, Kevin and the rest of the family that were with me at the court arrived a few hours later. Jakelin locked herself in a room for three days. She would not eat and she most definitely would not talk to me.

"Jakelin eat something it is not good for your health."

"I don't want to eat."

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to go with Carlos."

I sighed. "I understand. I just wanted to talk to him so he could let you get your papers fixed. That was all I wanted to do."

"What?" she said cleaning her tears. "They told us that you were looking for him to put him in jail."

I shook my head. "No. I just wanted to get everything fixed. I just wanted to tell him that and I wanted him to tell me that he was going to take care of you. I just want to get you your papers fixed so in case that you change your mind some day you can go to the United States and study and graduate. I wanted for both of you to have a better opportunity. I wanted him to tell me that he really loved you and that he was going to let you go and that he was going to follow you and after you had graduated both of you could get married."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Okay." She said and she started eating.

"Let me ask you something. It has been bothering the whole afternoon."

She nodded.

"Are you pregnant?"

She swallowed and looked down. "I don't know."

I nodded. "Tomorrow we'll go to the doctor."

She nodded.

"So, we're good right?"

She nodded and smiled. "We're good."

I nodded and sighed. I got out of the room.

"How is she?" Claudia asked.

"We talked and she is better now. But there is something that we have to do."

"What?"

"I have to take her to the doctor and do a test but I'm already sure that it's going to be positive."

"What? A pregnancy test?"

I nodded.

"You think that she is pregnant? How?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I can just feel it."

"When are you taking her?"

"Tomorrow. Both of you have to get some tests done anyways. Remember?"

She nodded.

Tomorrow. I was going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out if my second daughter was pregnant. I went to the room where Chris and Kevin were sleeping. Kevin had turned four today. They were growing up so fast. Chris was six. Kevin was four. Tito was eleven and Karla was twelve. They had stayed with Anibal because they were going to school. I went to sleep. I had not rested well these days and I was tired. I fell asleep quick. The light that was coming in through the window woke me up. Chris and Kevin were still sleeping. I tried to get up as quietly as I could without waking them up. I went to the kitchen.

"So you are taking her today?"

I nodded.

"Why did you lie to her about Carlos?"

"I didn't lie to her. That was what I wanted to do. I still want to do that. Besides if she is pregnant that is what has to be done."

"What about my aunt? Will she accept her if she is pregnant?"

"Berta Alicia I don't know."

She nodded. "But you know what she is going to say in case she is pregnant right?"

I sighed. "Yes. The same thing that she told me when I told her that I was going to leave Jakelin with Carlos."

"What did she say?"

"She said that since I didn't raise her that's why I was going to let her do what she wanted. That because I did not love her." I shook my head.

"But do you love her?"

"Of course I love her. My mother doesn't know what I suffered so Anibal could give me money so I could send to them. She doesn't know what I felt every day being away from them."

The same morning I took Jakelin and Claudia to the doctor. They did the pregnancy test on Jakelin and it came out positive. I sighed. I had to put on the papers that she had been kidnapped and that she was rapped. That was what the papers from the court said. When my brothers and my mother found out they told me to make her have an abortion. That she was going to bring embarrassment to the family. I talked to two persons and realized that they were right. First, to my daughter Karla to see how she and Tito were doing since it had been months since I had last seen them.

"How is Jakelin?" She asked.

"Well I took her to the doctor today and they said that she is pregnant."

"Oh."

"Yes, and everyone here is telling me to make her have an abortion."

"Don't! she will never be the same if you do."

"I know."

"Are you going to make her?"

"No."

She sighed. "Don't listen to them. Think about Jakelin. How is she going to feel? What about if she gets married and then she can't have any more children?"

"You're right."

"I know."

In some ways she was not as young as she looked and in other ways she was a little younger. She was twelve and she already thought like an adult. Sometimes the thought would come to my mind alone that she was not the average teenager. Maybe it was because of everything she saw. When her father and I would argue in front of them and he would hit me. Once she got in a fight with Flora. I laughed in my mind when Flora told me. After that I heard someone say that Flora had told them that she was afraid of Karla but that person never told me why. Once I was in the room with Karla and she was telling me that she had gone to the flea market with Manuel and Flora.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well my aunt bit my cheek and i told her not to do it again. So she did it again and I pulled her hair in front of everyone."

I laughed. "What did Manuel do?"

"He was telling me to let her go but I couldn't. I just got so mad and he was trying to separate us but he couldn't."

I shook my head. It was like she was a baby tiger and on the inside she felt like she was the adult tiger.

"How are you and Tito doing?"

"Good. He goes to his friend's house but he comes back and dad is working. He has two jobs now so I don't see him."

I nodded.

"Well I have to go the operator says I only have one minute left."

"Okay take care and take care of your brother."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Manuel called me ten minutes later.

"So what did the doctor say?"

I sighed. "That she is pregnant."

"Wow. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take her home/"

"What about the baby?"

"I don't know what to do. My brothers, my sister and my mom are telling me to make her have an abortion."

"Don't do it. That baby is an innocent person. He or she doesn't know how to defend his or her own life. What about if it was you? Would you have gotten and abortion done the moment you found out that you were pregnant with Claudia, Jakelin, Karla, Tito, Chris or Kevin?"

He was right. I wouldn't have done it, and when I went to the clinic to get Kevin out because I was bleeding so much I couldn't do it. The doctor told me that they were going to put a machine and that little by little the heart will slow down and that he was going to die overnight and that I had to come the next day so they could pull him out. Even then I couldn't. I took the risk of dying instead of killing someone innocent.

"I wouldn't do it." I told Manuel.

"Right. Then why are you going to make her just because they are telling you to? Does she want the baby?"

"Yes, she does."

"Okay then don't make her. Something can happen to you for wanting that baby gone."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "You're right. I'm not going to do it. Karla told me the same thing."

"Listen to both of us."

"I am."

After that I went back to the United States because I needed someone's signature for the last step. Carmen and Toto had not qualified so I called Mrs. Alcala.

"Mrs. Marroquin don't worry. I'll ask Jaime and Marina. If they qualify I'll tell them to come sign as soon as possible." Mrs. Alcala said.

"Thank you Mrs. Alcala." I said.

"You are welcome."

Two days later she called me that Jaime and marina ha qualified and that they had already signed. I went to pick up the papers and sent them to Guatemala. It was the end of July already. My mother called me the first of August to tell me that Claudia and Jakelin already had the appointment on the fourth of August for their passports and their papers. I went back and when everything was done I only had enough money for Jakelin's ticket.

"Mom I don't have to go I can wait. The one that is important is Jakelin." Claudia said.

I shook my head. "Call your uncle Calico and your aunt Flora and ask them if they let you borrow the money. Tell them that I will pay them." I told her.

She nodded. She called Calico first.

"He says that he will let me borrow the money if you sell him the house you have here in Guatemala." Claudia said.

I sighed. I knew he was going to do that. "Tell him is fine." So in the end I sold my house that I had here in Guatemala. Calico would pay me fifty per week or a hundred and then he would give me fifty again. I didn't even see the money because I used to pay the bills. Jakelin came to live with me, not because she wanted to, but because she had to. That same night we had an argument.

"I don't want to live here. I don't like it here. This house is ugly and old. I want to go back to my Aunt Flora's house." She said.

"You know what? You are my daughter and you are going to stay here whether you like it or not. Yes this house is old but at least we have a roof we can live under. I can't give you more." I said.

"No! I don't want to stay here!"

"You can scream all you want. You are going to stay here." I said pulling her back from the door.

"You can't hurt her. You will go to jail." Karla said.

This is what I meant about sometimes she was younger because someone could act like they were trying to help her when from behind they were trying to turn her against me. So Jakelin left. She started walking and Rigo, Rosa's son, went after her. At least she wasn't alone. I had to call the police so they could find her. After a while they found her inside of Calico's car and they brought her home. After that she behaved. In January fourteen she gave birth to a baby girl. She got a little swollen because she couldn't give birth. The baby's head will come down but it would go back up. She named her Kimberly. When Kimberly was four months old Jakelin went to juvenile for hitting me. She said that she had done it because I had out Carlos in jail when I had not known anything about Carlos. While she was in juvenile I saw how Karla took care of Kimberly when she came home from school.

It was like Kimberly was her daughter. She would feed her during the night, change her diaper, give her a bath and change her clothes. It made me wonder how she was going to be with her own children. Two weeks later Jakelin came out of juvenile and she was different. I remember when I went to see her.

"Tell them to let me out mom." She told me.

"I'm sorry Jakelin but I can't do anything about it."

"I know if it was Karla, Tito, Chris or Kevin you would do it."

"That's where you are wrong. When they give you a court date you have to wait."

It did hurt seeing her in there but I couldn't do anything about it. Then in October calico came to the house and said that Carlos was looking for Jakelin and that Jakelin had to go to Flora's apartment. Jakelin didn't wanted to leave no more and I know that if I had not told her to go she wouldn't have destroyed her life. She stayed in the tenth grade. She didn't graduate from high school and to make it worse she gave her daughter away to a homosexual. He adopted her and from what I heard she was really spoiled. I didn't see Jakelin or Kimberly again after he came in January before Kimberly turned one. But now I know that one day she will open her eyes and she will see the truth. That is going to be when she is going to come home where she belongs and I will be waiting for the both of them with open arms. That is the only choice I have.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Karla's POV

**Okay guys here is the complete chapter 2. Let me know what ya'll think. If ya'll like or not. I really hope ya'll like it. I will try to post chapter 3 as soon as possible but I also want to post my other stories that I have so I might have it up by next week or tomorrow. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me your comment **

I never thought of myself as a normal teenager and well looking at everyone nobody is normal. Everyone has a different way of thinking and expressing their feelings. While I was growing up I would see my father hit my mother. He would even do it in front of us. Tito would see it too. So I guess that he learned that that was the right way to treat women. After my mother and father divorced we were on our own. My father would come every other weekend. We would ask him for money for school and he would day that he didn't have any. But that was fine. My whole life I was raised like that. He bought everything for Tito. Sometimes it looked like he was his favorite because he would give him everything he wanted. Sometimes I think that that was the reason why we were raised differently. He was raised spoiled; I was raised to get comfortable with what was given to me. He was the first boy after three girls. I get it but that did not mean he should have acted like that. When Tito turned twelve he wanted to have control over the house. He would hit my mom and that's why he was in and out of juvenile. He didn't wanted to finish school so he was forced by the judge to go to school and get his G.E.D

We went to his graduation. I was happy for him. He had a son at the age of sixteen. The girl he got pregnant was fourteen. He got into drugs and nobody could stop him. He would say that it was the best thing and he wouldn't listen to anyone when they told him he was wrong. He would hit the girl too sometimes. They had gotten together after he got out. They were on and off most of the time. I finished high school on January six of two thousand eleven. I was a semester late but at least I had finished. I looked for a job everywhere but it was really hard to find one. My mother bought me a blue Chevy cavalier for my graduation. I loved that car. I got a grant to go to the University Of Washington in Seattle. On one hand I was happy because I would get away from all the problems including my fiancé, Yurlin. He had asked me to marry him. I had said 'yes' not because I wanted to but because I was still hurt with what had happened a year ago and I just wanted to forget and to make it worse he asked me in front of everyone. The weeding was in October. I left in July both Adam and Angela came with me. I had sold my car to Angela so I could go to Washington.

I had only asked her to drop me off in Seattle after a little vacation. I had always wanted to go to Niagara Falls. We went for a few days there were two boats that went to the falls. I went by myself since Angela and Adam said they had something to do. One of the boats was really full and it was already leaving so I got in the other one. It was my first time on a boat. I could feel someone's eyes on my face. I looked around and saw a young man. He was next to a young woman. He was tall and kind of muscular. He had golden color hair and his eyes were like a deep yellow color. He smiled and I smiled back. Since I had the surgery to remove the cyst from my ovaries I had lost half the weight I was and my period was back to normal. I was glad. I didn't like my old body. The woman turned to look at him and then she turned to see who he was smiling at. She looked at me and her face got all red with anger. I could feel myself flush a little then I looked away. The boat went back and everyone got off. I went back to the hotel that we were staying at. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Finally!" Angela said.

"What?" I asked.

"I have been calling and calling buy you wouldn't answer."

"I didn't take my phone with me. Besides I left it on vibrate. What happened?"

"Get ready because we are going to this amazing party!"

"What party?"

"It's at this girl's house so go get ready. You might meet someone."

"Yea right."

"Go!"

Angela had always told me how pretty I was. I really didn't see it. I sighed. I got in the shower and took a quick shower. Then I wrapped the towel around myself. I blow dried my hair and then straighten it. I got a pair of black jeans, a silver blouse and my silver short boots. I put some eyes shadow and mascara on. Then I went to get my lip gloss. I put on some deodorant and my favorite perfume and went back to the room.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

"Okay let's go!"

"Angela. At what times does the party start?"

"Eight."

"Angela it's not even eight yet."

"I know."

"How far is it?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Wasn't Adam going?"

"He said he was going somewhere else. Besides if he came with us someone might think that he is with one of us." She looked at my left hand. "Take off that ring."

"Why?"

"Because first of all you are not even in love with the guy. Second, you are not going to find someone with that ring on your finger and third... You are not even going to marry him."

I sighed. I took it off and put it inside my pocket. She was right. I didn't even know why I was wearing the ring anyways. We got to the house. She parked out front. We got off. They were a lot of people here already. Most of them outside since the inside was already full. There were a lot of men here too. I hated when they just stared. I looked around and saw the same guy again. I was surprised. He smiled and came to where I was.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"I'll leave both of you alone." Angela said giggling.

I smiled.

"So, do you live here?" He asked.

"No."

"Where are you from?"

"Houston."

"Wow that's kind of far from here."

I smiled. "Yes it is."

"I see that you are not alone."

"No. we're just here on vacation. I'm actually headed to Seattle."

"Really? Me too."

"Really?"

"Yea, I have some friends over there that I am going to visit. Why are you going?"

"Because I'm going to attend the University of Washington."

"Why didn't you go to the one in Houston?"

"Because it's better to get away from the family for a while."

"That's true."

I nodded.

"When are you going?"

"In a few days, well that's if Angela doesn't get to attached to being here."

He laughed. "That can happen. If you want I can give you a ride. We are headed on the same direction anyway."

I nodded. "Um, I think that I will take the offer. When are you going?"

"We can leave tonight if you want."

I nodded. "I just have to go get my stuff at the hotel."

"I'll come with you."

"Okay."

He started walking and I followed him. We went to where there was a Nissan Skyline parked. It was beautiful. It was black with dark black tinted windows. You could tell that it was the two thousand eleven Skyline, the same one that I had seen in a magazine.

"This is your car?" I asked.

He smiled. "yes. You don't like it?" He said.

"Are you kidding?! I love it! I wanted one like this one."

He grinned. I noticed that I loved his smile. "So which hotel is it?"

Crap! "I just know that it's a Hilton hotel that is thirty minutes away from here."

"I know which one it is."

He turned on the car and the engine purred to life.

"So, where do you live?" I asked

"Manhattan."

"Oh, so you are kind of close to your house."

He nodded. "So, what's your name?"

I noticed that we had been talking for a while now and we had not introduced ourselves but the weird thing was that I felt like I had known him for a long time.

"Karla Marroquin and you?"

"Jace. Jace Herondale."

I had heard that last name before.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

I smiled. 'I have a few."

He smiled too.

"As you can tell silver is one of them. I like purple, blue, yellow sometimes, and sometimes black."

"Why sometimes?"

"It depends with which color is going to go with."

He smiled again.

"How about you?"

"Black and silver."

"See? I told you that it depends with which color is going with. Black and silver make a good combination."

He nodded. "Yes. I can tell by what you are wearing."

I nodded and flushed a little. We got to the hotel.

"Are you going to need some help?" he asked

I wasn't sure how many luggage I had brought since some were Angela's and Adam's. "Um, I think."

He got off the car and went to open the door for me.

"Thank you." I didn't think that men like that still existed.

We went in.

"Ah, goodnight Ms. Marroquin I have a few messages for you." Alex said.

"For me?"

"Yes."

I went to stand in front of the desk.

"Here you go." He said giving me some papers.

"Thank you."

"You welcome."

Jace and I went to the elevator. We were staying on the fourth floor. I pressed the button with the four on it. The door closed and we started going up. Most of the messages were from Yurlin. I had been ignoring his calls since I had left. There was one from Cindy and two from my mother. I sighed I was going to have to call both of them. My phone started to vibrate. I took it out from my pocket. It was Yurlin. I ignored his call and placed my phone back in my pocket. The doors to the elevator opened and we got out. My phone started vibrating again. This time it was my mother.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey I was just calling to see how you were." My mother said.

"I'm good mom and you?"

"Good, good just here feeling kind of alone."

I took my key out and unlocked the door. I turned on the light.

"Come in." I told

"Is someone with you?"

"Yes mom."

"Who is it?"

"It's a friend."

"Ooh. Listen Yurlin said that he has been calling you."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you tell Yurlin to stop calling me?"

"Why? What happened?"

"He doesn't understand that I don't love him and that I don't want to be with him."

"What did he do?"

I smiled. "Just tell him that please."

"Okay."

"Well mom I'm going to let you go because I have to pack."

"Oh, okay. Bye have a safe trip."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and sighed.

"Having some trouble?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I sighed again. "Yurlin is my ex-fiancé."

"Oh, so you are engaged." He said. There was something about is voice that had changed.

"I was. I ended it before I left."

"Why?"

"Because, why would you marry someone that you don't love?"

He nodded and smiled. "He doesn't understand?"

"No he doesn't. I wish he did so he could leave me alone."

"He annoys you. I can tell. When he called you earlier you made a face."

I laughed. He noticed. "I didn't realize that you had noticed."

"I notice a lot of stuff."

"Like what?" our faces were so close. Just a few inches and our lips could meet.

"Like the reason you left was to get away from him."

I didn't notice that he had caught up that much. I swallowed.

"Or am I wrong?"

I shook my head.

Then the door opened. We moved.

"Sorry if I am interrupting anything. I just forgot my wallet." Adam said.

I nodded.

"Wait. Where's Angela?"

"Back at the party/"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my stuff."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to Seattle tonight."

"Tonight?"

I nodded.

"Man I still have to go to some party…."

"Adam I meant I'm leaving…by myself. Ya'll are not coming with me."

"Oh…well have safe trip then."

"Thanks."

I started getting everything together. In the end I had four suitcases. Jace helped me with two. I took the other two to the elevator where he was waiting. We waited until the doors opened again. We got out. I went to the front desk. He smiled and saw my luggage.

"you're leaving?" Alex asked he kind of sounded hurt.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Here is my key and I would like to leave a message for Angela it you don't mind."

"Of course." He took my key and gave me a piece of paper and a pen. I really didn't know how to start this message. It had been harder when I said good-bye to Cindy and Ana and that had been in person. They had gone with me to Angela's house. I cried after they left. I sighed and started writing.

_Angela, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this in person but it was going to be worse. I have seen how attached you are getting to New York and I know that you are not going to be leaving soon. I have chosen to go to Seattle, don't worry everything will be fine. You can call me if you feel worried. I'm sorry that I cannot stay even though we just got here yesterday. I will pay the bill so ya'll can stay for a week. Thank you for everything- Karla_

I folded the paper in half and wrote Angela's name on the front. I gave it to Alex.

"So where are you going?"

"To Seattle."

"Is that your boyfriend?"

I turned back to look at Jace.

He smiled.

I smiled too.

_I wish._ I thought. I turned to look back at Alex and shook my head. "Well thank you for everything and here." I said getting money out of my purse.

"For what?"

"I'm paying so Angela and Adam can stay here for a week."

He nodded.

I turned around.

"Karla."

"Yes?" I said turning to look at him.

"Have a safe trip and be careful with who you trust. Not everyone is who they try to make you see."

I was confused by what he said to me but I nodded. "I will." Then I walked back to where Jace was.

"Shall we?" he said.

I smiled. "Yes." We walked together outside. We put the entire luggage in the trunk. Then he came to open the door for me. I got in and he closed it. Then he got in the driver's side and turned on the car.

"You know that it's going to take us about three days right?"

I looked at him.

He smiled. "We have to stop and rest..." He said explaining letting his thought trailed off waiting for me to answer.

"Oh but stopping takes more than three days."

He laughed and I smiled.

"Well you can sleep while I drive."

I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm not going to do anything to you."

I bit my lip again. Not because I was scared of him but because he made me nervous. "I know. I can see it in your eyes."

He smiled. I looked at his eyes. It was like when he smiled, they also smiled. Then he turned and focused on the road.

"Do you want to go across or would you like to stop by your house?"

I swallowed. "Across. My parents think that I'm already close. They don't know that I went to new york and if we did stop by and they saw you they are going to start asking questions."

"So? We can answer them."

"With them less is more. The less they know about you the more the ask. Even if they know a person they ask too many questions. Then when they noticed that we just met my mother is going to be furious and she's not going to let me go."

He smiled. "it can't be that bad."

I see that he didn't believe me. "Trust me it is."

He pursed his lips. "Well I can always kidnap you."

I had to laugh that that. He laughed with me.

"Alright so no stops unless is to rest."

"Yes."

He smiled.

Remembering my parents made me curious about his. "Where do your parents live?"

"In Manhattan."

"Oh. So you were close to your home."

He nodded.

"Did you just get here?"

He cleared this throat. "As both of us are being honest, I am going to tell you the truth."

I nodded.

"I came to present my fiancé to them."

"Oh." _It was not like you had a chance with him. _I told myself. He noticed the change in my voice and turned to look at me. "So, when are you getting married?"

He smiled and sighed. "There is a small detail that I didn't mention."

"Which is?"

"I broke it off."

"Why?"

"It's kind of a long story."

I smiled. "It's a long drive."

**Okay guys that was chapter 2. So what do ya'll think? What do ya'll think Jace is going to tell her? Like I said I'll try to have chapter 3 up by tomorrow. So let me know what ya'll think **


	3. Chapter 3 Seattle Preview

** Chapter 3 Sign**

**Hey a guys here is the complete chapter 3. I hope ya'll like it. Let me know what ya'll think **

He laughed. "How about if we tell each other our stories? Deal?"

"Deal. But you start."

He shook his head. "You start. I think that mine is longer."

"How long were ya'll together?"

"About two years."

"Okay, it is way longer than mine."

He laughed.

I smiled and sighed. "Okay. Yurlin and I first met when I had just turned seventeen. There was a hurricane and he rented a room in a house that is in front of ours. I didn't like him. He looked like he thought of himself that he could get everything he wanted. He asked me out when I was eighteen. I had taken my brothers trick or treating and we were walking back to our house and he told me that I was beautiful and that if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I told him that I had to think about it but I had nothing to think because by then I did like him a little. He asked me out again on Thanksgiving Day and I told him 'yes'. Then he left and I did not know anything of him after three months had passed. We would be texting and he would call me but the excitement I felt of the relationship left a few days later.

"So after a week of texting he told me that he wanted to have sex with me. That it would be fun and that we could have fun for a little bit. That's when I realized that he just wanted to play with me and he just wanted to use me once and then he was going to leave. So my mother found out I was talking to him and disconnected my phone. So a few months passed and I was a senior in high school. Since I did not have enough credits because I didn't do my make-up hours I did not graduate with my class. I saw him again that summer before going back to school. We went out for a month before he talked to my mother. Lando, my mother's boyfriend, had told my mother that Yurlin has been talking about me behind my back so my mother hated him. So he went to the house and asked for my mother's permission so I could be his girlfriend. My mother was so mad that I could tell that she wanted to hit him. I knew that it was disrespectful for him to come to the house but he wanted to. So she told him to leave and he did. We talked later that night and he told me that I had not defended our love and that I had left him alone. I told him that I was not going to defend something that I was not even sure I felt. So that was in June, I went back to school in august and I met someone.

"I fell in love with him and I felt for him what I did not think it was possible. He gave so much attention at first. I thought that he actually cared for me but after he had me he was different. We were together for almost six months. After a month of being together I had my first time with him. Two months after that he was different. He was distant and I felt horrible. I felt like a pressure in my chest. When we had barley started he would send me messages when he got out of work, when he woke up and I was in school. He would tell me that I was beautiful and that I was the only one for him." I sighed.

"So you did not meet him in school?" he asked.

"No. He was seven years older than me." I took a deep breath. This was still hard for me. "But in April my mother had a discussion with his brother, his brother was drunk, and it ended up bad. He almost hit my mother and I was just frozen. Before I had left them alone they were fine joking and when I came back they were arguing. So my sister called the cops and he went to jail. Ramiro called me to ask me about his brother and I told him that the cops had taken him and he hung up on me. The day after that he broke up with me because he said that i was there and I didn't do anything for his brother." I sighed. "But I couldn't. My mother is the one that has always been there for me and she is the one that has always pushed me. It is because of her that I am who I am. Two weeks before all of that happened I had prayed to God. I told him that there was something wrong and that if Ramiro and I were going to be together then to help me. But if we were not meant to be then to help me to get him out of my mind and my heart. I asked him to send me a signal and the sign was that the day after he left to work in San Antonio I found out he was going out with two mote women. Both were older than him.

"Months later I found out he had a wife in Honduras and a son. So when I graduated in June Yurlin asked me to marry him I said yes because I was so desperate to get Ramiro out of my heart and my mind. It hurt to see him with the other woman. That is another reason why I left. Because done say that putting distance helps. But I knew I could break off the engagement later."

"So did you tell him?"

I shook my head. "I knew how it was going to be if I told him. There was going to be a lot of drama and that is what I didn't want."

He nodded. "How old are you?

"Nineteen. I'll turn twenty in two months."

"When?"

"September the second."

He nodded.

"Now is your turn."

He smiled and sighed. "Alright. So I met Heidi in the school that we went to. The moment she saw me she just would follow me around. So when we get to the last year it's getting closer to the age where we should be married. Do keep in mind that this school is different from the regular schools. In this school they pick your fiancé."

"So they choose who you have to marry?" I said interrupting him.

"Yes. They chose Heidi. I'm not going to deny it, she is pretty but I only see her as a friend. Also I am not going to say that I did not try to fall in love with her...because I did try but it did not work. I had already given her the ring, which made much harder. I never met her parents because she said that they passed away when she was really young. So I took her to meet my parents. My mother noticed something right away."

"What?"

"Heidi tries too hard for someone to like her or to be nice which causes quite the opposite. My mother told me that if I did not love her to end the engagement. That is what I was trying to do when we were on the boat. Heidi does not make scenes in public because she does not like people talking behind her back. That was when I saw you."

I couldn't look at him. It kind of sounded like he had broken up his engagement because of me.

"Have you fallen in love?" he asked.

I turned to look at him. The car had stopped because of the red light.

I nodded. "Once."

"Do you plan on falling in love again?"

I shook my head. "You can never plan to fall in love with someone. It just...happens."

"Do you think that it might happen soon?"

"Yes." I said telling him the truth. "And you?"

He smiled. "I think that it already happened." he said getting closer to me.

I moved closer to him and our lips touched. He gave me two light kisses and then he deepened the kiss. This was the most wonderful kiss I had received in my life. It was full of passion and something else. Maybe it was love? His mouth on mine was soft and hard at the same time. It was a delicate kiss and a hungry one at the same time. The car behind us honked breaking our kiss.

He smiled and gave me a little kiss again before driving. If the car behind us had not interrupted us, I could have stayed there the whole night kissing him.

"Was she in love with you?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes."

"She doesn't like me. I could see it in her eyes."

"Because she saw the way I was looking at you. She has always wanted me to look at her the same way."

I found see how easy it was to fall in love with him. He was always smiling. He was a gentleman and he was honest. After a few minutes of talking to him he had already won my heart. It was like I had been looking for him all this time. Like what was pulling me to go to beer York was him. My phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and saw who it was. I sighed. It was Yurlin.

"Looks like you are going to have to change your number." Jace said.

I smiled. "It is going to be kind of hard sending my new number to every contact in my phone."

he smiled. "Answer it."

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk to him again."

"I'll answer it." I gave him my phone.

"Hello?" Jace said.

"No. There isn't a Karla here. Are you sure that you have the right number?" he said looking at me.

"Well I just got this number today." there was a quick pause. "Well I'm very sorry about that." another pause.

"Yes that was her. She said that she was selling the phone including the line." he might as well lie a little.

I smiled. "In New York. She was with a guy." he said winking at me.

I had to laugh but I bit my lip so I wouldn't. "Well I would like to keep talking but there is some things I must do." another pause. "Its fine. Sometimes we just don't know that the number already belongs to someone else." he sighed. "You too. Have a nice night. Bye." he hung up and gave the phone back to me.

"Wow he sounds desperate and angry. Did he do something to you."

"He didn't force or anything. He just told me that he wanted me to have sex with him. That he had already dreamed about it and that it had been so good that he wanted to be real."

"Oh."

I nodded.

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"If it hadn't been for that I would not have met you and I am glad he did that because thanks to him we are together."

I smiled. A few hours passed and it already felt like it had been months. He got off the freeway to look for a hotel that he was comfortable with.

"We have to rest tonight. Tomorrow it will be another day."

I nodded. He went into the parking lot and parked. He turned off the car and I got off. He took one of my suitcases out and he took one of his. I had not noticed that his also fit there. We went in and walked to the front desk. The man that was behind the desk looked up.

"Ah, Mr. Herondale haven't seen you here in a while." he turned to look at me.

"Is she your fiancée?"

"Yes." wow after a few hours I was already the fiancé.

"So when is the weeding?"

"In a few months." I said following Jace's lead.

He smiled. "Listen John we need a room to spend the night."

"Ah, in your honeymoon before the wedding huh?"

I laughed "actually we are driving kind of far and we need to rest."

"Of course." he looked around. "um the only room I have available is one with a king size bed."

"That's fine." Jace said. At least we were going to have space. Not that I wanted to be away from him.

"Here you go." john said. Giving Jace the key to the room. "and may I say that you have a beautiful bride to be"

Jace smiled and took my hand in his. "I know. That's why I can't stand to be away from her."

"But where is the ring?"

"It will be on her finger soon. When the time is right" then he looked at me.

I smiled.

"That's good. Well have a goodnight."

We nodded.

We started walking to the elevator. The doors opened and we went in. Jace pressed the button with the number two and the doors closed.

"Why did you lie to him? I asked.

He looked down at me. "About what?"

"About me being your fiancé."

He smiled.

"I'm not your fiancé."

"Not now. But in a few months you will be."

I didn't know what he meant but I let it go since I knew I wasn't going to get another answer. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. We got out. He still had my hand in hid and I liked the way it felt. It made my heart beat to accelerate. He found our room and he unlocked the door. He opened it.

"Ladies first." he said.

I walked in. It was a big white room and like John had said there was a king size bed there and there was a flat screen television. I took my tooth brush and tooth paste and went to brush my teeth. When I was done I went back to the room and changed while Jace was in the restroom. I had always slept on boxers and a spaghetti straps shirt but since I wasn't sleeping alone might as well put on my shorts. I took off my eye shadow with some baby wipes I had brought.

I yawned. Jace came out of the restroom and took his shirt off. I noticed that he had tattoos.

"I got them when I was twelve." he said. I realized that I did not know how old he was.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty two."

"When?"

"April sixteen."

"Happy belated birthday." I said to him.

He smiled. "You know you don't need to wear eye shadow or any of the other stuff, because you are beautiful without it."

I smiled. He came to stand in front of me. I noticed how short I was compared to him. He hugged me in the way that I had been waiting for since I met him. My head rested on his chest. Then he bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Wait. I have an idea." I went to the bed, not letting go of his hand, and got on the bed. I stood up and went to stand in front of him. We were almost the same size. Then I kissed him. Nothing or no one could interrupt us. He hugged me against him and his hands rested on my hips. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He went to lie me down on the bed with him on top of me. I stopped kissing him and shook my head.

"Jace, I can't."

"I know it's just that I can tell that you are tired."

_How did he know that?_

"I can tell on your face."

"Oh."

"Scoot over." he said. I moved some to my left. We turned to face each other. He pulled me against him and hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my lips, my cheeks and my forehead.

"Goodnight Jace." I felt him smile.

"Goodnight Karla." he said before he turned off the light. Having Jace next to me and his arms around me I fell asleep quickly.

I was having a weird and happy dream. It was like I had seen Jace's face before. Then I remembered that I had dreamed of Jace's face when I was seventeen. In one of the dreams I was holding a little girl. She was about two years old. She had dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. She had reddish-Brown curly hair. When she was in the sunlight, the sun made it look red. She had the same color of eyes like me and when she turned to look at someone she called him "Papa." I turned to see who it was and it was Jace.

I smiled when I saw him and saw that he was holding a little boy in his arms. He was the same age as the little girl but he had the same color of eyes and hair as Jace. Then Alex's words filled my mind.

'_Be careful who you trust. Not everyone is who they make you see they are.'_

I was woken up by those words. I looked around and felt someone next to me. His arms where still around me and I sighed. I didn't know why I felt safe when his arms were around me. I was glad that Jace had not been a dream. It felt like it was but now I knew that he wasn't. I looked at the clock.

It was almost nine o'clock!

"Jace, Jace." I said moving him.

"Huh?"

"It's almost nine in the morning."

he opened his eyes quickly and got up. He went to the restroom and I heard him turn on the shower. I got up and went to open my suitcase. I looked for clothes to wear and found my other black jeans, an aqua color blues and my black short boots. I grabbed my boxer and a black bra and left it on the bed. I went to look for my favorite perfume, incidence, and grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste. I waited for Jace to get out of the shower. When he got put he had a towel around his waist. I could see all his muscles. The ones on his arms and the ones on his chest and stomach.

_Oh God._ I got up quickly and went into the restroom taking my clothes with me. I took a quick shower. When I was done I dried myself and towel dried my hair. I dressed quickly and sprayed some perfume on me. I went back to the room. I put my dirty clothes in another bag and put it in my suitcase. I looked for my deodorant and put some on.

"What is that?" Jace asked.

"What?"

"The smell?"

I swallowed. "It's my perfume."

He smiled. "It smells like roses."

I smiled. "That's why I like it."

"Consider it my favorite on you."

I smiled again. "Thank you."

"Well let's hurry we still have a long drive."

I nodded.

He passed by me and the perfume he was wearing brought back memories. My mother had bought that perfume for my father.

"Is that the green polo?" I asked him

"Not the sport." I smiled.

"I know. My mother bought it for my father and then she got one for my brothers."

He smiled. "My sister gave it to me for my birthday."

"She has good taste."

He smiled and nodded.

I went to brush my teeth. When I was done I went to put everything in my suitcase.

"Ready?" Jace asked.

"Yes."

We went together to the elevator. The doors opened and we went in. Jace took my hand in his. We weren't alone. There was an old couple with us. Jace looked at me and I smiled.

"How nice to see a young couple." the woman said.

I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Thank you." Jace said.

"How long have both of you been together?" she asked.

"A couple of months." it did feel that way.

"Awe, how sweet. Have ya'll thought about getting married?"

"Yes, we have."

She nodded. "How old are you?" she said directing the question to me.

"Nineteen."

"And you?" she asked Jace.

"Twenty two."

She smiled and looked at her husband. "Does that bring back memories Dom?" she asked.

He looked at us and nodded. "We were the same age as you when we met. We got married four months later." Dom said.

"We looked at each other and we knew instantly that we were the one for the other"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It felt like we had been together for years instead of a few months."

I smiled.

"How long have both of you been married?" Jace asked.

"Fourty six years."

"Woah, that is a lot."

Dom smiled. "It does not feel that way. When I look at her I still see the same young woman that I fell in love with the moment I saw her. You kind of look like her when she was young." he said looking at me.

"And he looks like you Dom."

the elevator stopped. We let them get out first. Then we got out.

_Could it be that Jace and I were going to get married and we were going to look at each other like this couple? Like they were more in love than when they met? Was that a sign? _

"Good luck to both of you." she said.

"Thank you. We wish you the same."

She nodded. "Promise me something child." she said looking at me.

I nodded.

"Promise me that when you get married, you will come here to have the weeding so we can see you say your vowels."

"I promise." I said even though I did not know if Jace and I were going to get married.

"Here." she said giving me a card. "This is our address and number. Be sure to call us, even if you don't get married here. We can always go there."

"I promise that I will call you."

she smiled. "What is your name?"

"Karla, and yours?"

"Gloria."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you Gloria and Dom. We are sorry but we must get going we have a long drive."

"Have a safe trip and be careful." Gloria said.

"We will."

"Take good care of her son" Dom said.

"You can call me Jace and do not worry; I will take care of her."

They nodded and waved.

We got in the car and left. We made it to Seattle a week after leaving New York.

**Alright guys that was chapter 3. What do ya'll think? Don't forget to review and tell me what ya'll think **** I hope ya'll liked it **


	4. Chapter 4 Never Apart

Chapter 4 Never apart.

**Hey guys here is the complete chapter 4 like I promised **** I hope ya'll enjoy it and that ya'll like it. Let me know what ya'll think.**

Seattle was beautiful. Everywhere you looked there was green. It was better than I had expected and of course it was raining.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Jace asked.

I shook my head. "We were planning to stay at a hotel while I found an apartment." I said.

He nodded. "You can stay in mine." he said.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"We have a house here."

"Oh."

"Would you like to stay at the apartment?"

"Sure. Until I get mine."

"Don't worry there is only one key and you will be keeping it."

I laughed. "Jace I trust you. We have been sleeping together for a week."

"Not sleeping."

I laughed again. "You what I mean. We have slept on the same bed and you haven't done anything to me like you said. You have respected me."

He smiled. "That's because I am I gentleman and if it's going to happen it is. I just want us to enjoy our time together and if we are going to be together then we are."

I nodded.

My phone started it vibrate. I took it out and saw that it was my mother.

"Hello?" I said.

"I knew you were lying." a voice said.

I sighed. "Yurlin, I don't care what you think or what you think you know." I said.

"Why did you let someone else answer your phone? Are you cheating on me?"

I just had to laugh at that. "You know Yurlin I'm going to ask you a question."

He waited.

"How can you cheat on someone when you are no longer in a relationship with that person?"

"You said that you loved me."

"I never said that. I said that sometimes I wished that I was."

"So what now?"

"I'm staying in Seattle."

"Forever?"

"Maybe. Why do you want to know?"

"We were supposed to get married."

"You said it, 'were' not that we are going to."

"You said you loved me."

"No I didn't. I said that sometimes I wished I was."

"Why don't you want to be with me?"

"Bye Yurlin. I don't want you to call me anymore. I don't want to change my number but forget about me." I said before I hung up.

"He gives you headaches." Jace said.

I sighed and nodded. "He twists everything around. He was the one that told me that he loved me, not the other way around."

"Did you wish that you were in love with him?"

"No and I'm not going to tell him that either. I don't like hurting other people's feelings."

He nodded. "It's hard to tell them the truth without wanting to hurt them."

"Exactly." I sighed and looked out the window. The car was already parked. "We're here?"

"Yes."

"These don't look like apartments." I said looking up.

"There more like two story apartments."

"How?"

"You'll see when we're inside."

I nodded. We got out of the car and closed the doors. He opened the trunk of the car and got my luggage out. I took two of my suitcases. We went inside. We walked to the front desk. The man looked up and smiled.

"Jace, you haven't been here in a while." he said.

"It's been around three years Brian." Jace said.

Brian nodded. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"I'm Karla." I said shaking his extended hand.

"Nice to meet you Karla, I'm Brian."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Are ya'll married?" I smiled.

"No."

"Oh."

"Brian did you do what I asked for?"

"Yes. Here is the key." Brian said giving me the key. It had a small pink bow on top.

_I wonder why?_

"Enjoy your stay." he said looking at me. I took the key.

"Thank you." _Did this man know that Jace was going to let me stay in his apartment? _We walked to the elevator and the doors opened. There were five floors and then one that said pent house. Jace pressed that one. "Pent house?" I asked.

He smiled.

The doors closed and the elevator started to go up. When we reached the pent house the elevator stopped but the doors did not open.

"Key please." the elevator said.

I jumped. It had been very quiet. The elevator did not even make a sound.

Jace laughed.

"Sure you laugh because you are used to it."

He smiled. "Put the key in there." he said pointing to the place next to the pent house button.

"What if I don't?"

"Then the doors won't open and we're going to be stuck here."

"Oh." I put the key where he told me to.

"Turn it to the right." I turned it and the doors opened. I took the key out. I was surprised by what I saw. The size of the apartment was not what surprised me. It was that the apartment was full of boutiques of roses. Red roses. He went in and took my hand I'm his and took me inside. He went to get my luggage. He took the key, and beside where you pressed the button to call the elevator, he put the key and turned it to lock to the doors. I went to touch the roses that were closer to me. They were real! And they had a card to it. I took it and took it out of the little envelope. It said:

_'Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue _

_I can't just stop _

_Thinking of you'-Jace_

"You did all of this?" I asked turning to look at him.

"It was the only way I could think of to welcome you to your new apartment."

"New apartment?"

"Yes, this apartment is yours to keep."

I shook my head. "Jace I can't."

"I'm not asking you. I'm giving it to you." he said taking my face in his hands.

I hugged him. "Thank you." he put his arms around me.

"You welcome. Alright let's get you settled in." he starred to take my luggage up the stairs. I helped him. The room was big. Huge. I had slept in a smaller room back at home, but this room was like ten times bigger. I looked around.

"How did you know about the colors?" the walls were gray and the furniture was black. The theme was silver and black. The sheets of the bed were silver while the curtains to the windows were black.

"I just thought you would like it this way."

I smiled. "I love it. Let me guess, the bathroom is blue."

He smiled. "Go see for yourself."

I left the luggage there. I went to see the bathroom and I had been right. It was kind of big though. It had a big mirror and two sinks but there was enough space between them for two people to put their stuff there. It had a Jacuzzi and the shower was kind of weird. The water came out of the ceiling. The bathroom was two shades of blue, blue and aqua. I shook my head. This was impossible. This is how I wanted my house when I had it. It was like he could see what I wanted.

"You don't like it?" he asked behind me.

"I'm just surprised. It's like you know everything I want."

"Wait here. There is something missing." he went back to the room and came back with a white envelope in his hand. He gave it to me. I opened it. There was another key in there except this one was black and silver...

"No you didn't."

He smiled. "Yes I did. Come." he said taking my hand in his. He took me to the window. There was a silver car there with a big pink bow on top. I shook my head. This was too much.

"Jace, why are you doing this? Why are you acting like we have been married or like we have known each other for years?"

He sighed and smiled. He touched my cheek. "That's how I feel love." he said.

"Jace we have only known each other for a couple of days. I feel the same way but I don't know why."

"Neither do I, but since we met Gloria and Dom I have been thinking and I think that we are like them. I don't know it's kind of weird for me since I have never felt this for anyone."

I put my finger against his lips. "Shh, it doesn't matter. What matters is how we feel about each other." he bend over and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck. I never thought I was going to feel this way about someone soon. But I remember that I had felt that it was going to be easy to fall in love with him and it was. I was in love with him. In a few days I already loved him more than anything, more than anyone and more than myself. I didn't know how I would feel if one day if I was separated from him, even if it was just a few hours, but I did not want to know either. He pulled away and hugged me

. "So you want to buy something to eat?" he asked.

I smiled. "You're hungry?"

"I'm starving."

I laughed. "How about if we go buy some groceries? I'm tired of eating fast food and besides I want to cook." he smiled.

"Alright." he said. I took both keys with me. I noticed that when you pressed the elevator button from the inside you didn't need the key to open the doors but one you were in the elevator you needed the key to lock it. The elevator started going down. Jace put one arm around me and held my right hand in this other. The door opened and we got out.

"Going out already Jace?" Brian said.

He nodded. "There is some stuff we need."

Brian nodded. "Did you like the room?" Brian asked.

"It's perfect."

He nodded.

We went out. The car I had seen from the window was there. I went to see it and looked at the back. It was a Volvo C30. He had gotten all the details right. Dark black tinted windows and the car was silver.

"Did I get it right?"

"Yes! It's just how I wanted it. But how did you know?"

"I saw a picture in your phone. I figured out the rest of the details."

"It's perfect."

He smiled.

I was going to have to get him something, I just didn't know what. He liked the same colors. I was going to have to think about it.

"Do you want to go on this one or on mine?"

"You're driving anyways so you pick."

He smiled. "Give me the key."

I took the key out of my pocket and he went to unlock the car. I opened the door and got in. Then I saw the inside of the car. It had black leather seats and I saw that it had a system. He turned it on. The car still had that brand new smell.

"The car is brand new. I just told them to put a system on it."

"This is kind of freaky. You know more about me, way more than I told you, and I still can't figure you out."

He laughed. "I don't know it's like you say everything with your face. It's like you're an open book."

"An open book. So to me you are a closed book."

He laughed again and I laughed with him. He started to drive.

"What do you want to know?"

"About your family. I want to know more about them."

He nodded.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"We are five. I have three sisters and one brother. I am the oldest of everyone."

"How does your mother look like?"

He smiled.

"She is very observant. She knows how a person is by looking at them. She has strawberry red curly hair and green eyes."

_Curly red hair...like the little girl in my dream. _"She sounds nice."

he smiled. "She is really nice. I might be saying that because she's mom but I think she is. She looks like my grandmother. Same hair color and texture and the same eyes."

"What about your father?"

He grinned. "It's like you're looking at him."

"That much?"

He nodded.

"I'm just a little taller than him. Now tell me about your family."

I smiled. "I have two older sisters. The oldest is going to turn twenty six in July and the other one twenty three in November. The oldest just got married. It was a week before I left. She looked so beautiful and happy." I said smiling.

He smiled. "What about the other one?"

"She had a daughter when she was sixteen."

"Oh."

I nodded. "I have three brothers. He youngest is eleven. The three of them are so different. The one that follows me, he is always trying to get everything his way. In the end he does." I said with a smile. I sighed.

"He has a son named David. He is nothing but smiles and he is the same as my brother. Like they say 'like father, like son' he wants everything to be done his way and if he doesn't get it, he throws himself to the floor and starts to cry. Chris and Kevin get their way without them wanting to. Well sometimes they want to but the look they give you is irresistible. They make this puppy face."

He laughed. "I bet you do it too."

I looked at him. "No I don't."

"Probably with your father. You did say that you get away with almost everything with him."

I laughed. "I can get away with stuff but he doesn't buy me anything."

"Told you."

I smiled and nodded.

"Tell me more of your sister's wedding." he said.

"Well Claudia was wearing a white dress. Jakelin did her hair and I did her make-up. Claudia doesn't like wearing make-up because she says it makes her sleepy. I never thought that Claudia was going to get married that soon but when love gets to you it happens. She was about to turn twenty five so I guess."

"Did you dance?"

"Yes but not with Yurlin. I danced with most of my family and even Miguel so I wouldn't dance with him."

he laughed.

"I danced with Manuel. He is like a second father to me. Things never got fixed between my mother and him so they didn't get together again. He was my aunt's husband. He is the father of my cousin but she left him for someone else and she had been cheating on him. When my mother and Manuel got together my aunt got in between and she fought for him, even though he already had two sons with Patricio. When I needed my father the most I would run to Manuel he would make me feel better and like everything was going to be fine. He was the one that bought me my graduation ring. When I asked my father he told me that I could have paid it from the income tax money he had given me. I decided not to ask him for anything from then. It hurt to ask Jim for something and to be denied, hurt."

He touched my cheek. "Don't worry. I will try to help you heal."

I shook my head. "You can't heal what you haven't hurt. Only he can heal it. That is the reason why I got closer to Manuel."

"I can understand why."

I nodded. We got to the store. He parked and we got out of the car. We started walking together. He put his arm around my shoulders. He got a cart before going inside the store.

"Alright, what are we going to need?" he asked.

I smiled. "Almost everything. We need spices, vegetables, fruit, something to drink, plates, and etcetera."

He laughed. "Okay this is where you take over. I don't think I know what you eat."

I smiled. "Okay. How about if I tell you so we can finish faster."

He nodded.

We started with the vegetables and then moved on with the fruit. I went to get some drinks while Jace was looking for some popcorn and pizza for movie night.

"Hi." a young woman said.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yes."

"In Seattle or Washington?"

"Both."

She laughed. "I'm Lindy."

"Karla." I said shaking her extended hand.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"I wish my boyfriend was like him. I came to the grocery store and he doesn't want to come."

"Really? Jace goes wherever I go."

She smiled. "That's a good thing. That means that he will never leave you alone and it is kind of hard to find someone like that."

"That's what I thought."

She nodded. "Looks like luck is on your side."

"I really hope so."

She smiled. "Do you have any children?"

"Not yet. But really soon." she says touching her stomach.

"Oh!" I said. I had not noticed that she was pregnant. "How far are you?"

"Five months."

"Wow."

"Are you planning on having children one day?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Hey give me your number so we can stay in contact." we exchanged numbers. "Well if you excuse me I have more stuff to get. Nice meeting you."

"Oh, its fine. I have to do the same."

She smiled. "See you around Karla." she said.

I nodded.

**Okay guys that was it for chapter 4. I'm sorry that I could not post chapter 5 also but there were some family problems but it didn't stop me from writing the first page lol well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and I will try to post chapter 5 tomorrow and the new story that I promised. **


	5. Chapter 5 Vowels

Chapter 5 Vowels

**Hey guys here is chapter 5 :) I hope ya'll like it. I want to thank the ones that have reviewed. Thank you so much it has inspired me and helped me. I have taken out some details because I think they were too much. Well I hope ya'll enjoy it and let me know what ya'll think :) **

I kept going through the other aisles. I grabbed sugar, rice and cooking oil. Jace found me in the liquor aisle. He brought two boxes of popcorn and three pizzas. He put them in the cart.

"Coconut milk and pineapple juice?" He said.

"Yea, we can have a piña colada night." I said

He laughed. "Aren't you a minor?"

I laughed. "Nobody has to know if you don't like piña colada we have a margaritas. Which One do you prefer?"

"Usually I just drink from the bottle. I don't mix it with anything."

"Oh."

He smiled. "Do you want some sodas?"

"No. It was hard to get off the Pepsi when I was living with my mother. I don't want to get attached to it again."

He chuckled.

"Seriously Jace. My mother drinks a Pepsi every time she is going to eat."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are we missing something?"

"Oh I still have to go get the water and some powerades."

"I'll get the water."

"Thanks."

We got everything else and then went to the shampoo aisle. I grabbed a body wash for me and one for Jace.

I sighed.

"I know love, it's going to take us all afternoon shopping."

"Yes it is."

He sighed.

"Jace, are you going to stay at the apartment?" I asked.

"If you want."

"Of course I do. Why do you think I'm pitting double of everything?"

He smiled. "You're right."

I smiled. I always thought that it was going to be really weird for me when I got married, but it was kind of easy with Jace. As easy as breathing. He was all but smiles and I loved that about him. We finished getting everything we needed and went to a register. The good thing was that there weren't that much people today. All the stores always got full when it was Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. The cashier bagged everything and Jace paid. We took the cart back to the car and started putting everything inside.

"Have you thought about going to college?" he asked.

"I haven't thought about it because everything was already done."

He nodded.

"I can look for a job."

"Don't do that. I'll take care of you."

"Besides I'm going to get an inheritance in a few months."

"What?"

I sighed. "There was this teacher that I had when I was in high school. We had the same last name so she was cool with me. Nobody knew that she had a bunch of money in the bank. She left me everything when she passes away. I still have to go back and sign the papers."

He shook his head.

"You really can't believe how much it is."

"How much?"

"Guess."

"Mmm, a hundred thousand?"

"Not even close."

"Really?'

"Yes. It's three trillion dollars."

"Whaaatt?!"

I smiled. "It's hard to believe it I know but she told me that she was involved in some drug stuff when she was a teenager and well her family had money. So she earned a million dollars and put it all in a bank. She didn't take any out so it kept multiplying since she put it in a disc for ten years. Then she would open another account and she would do it again and put half the money in the other account."

"That's a lot of money."

"I know. The thing is that I don't know if I should accept it."

He smiled. "She left it to you. So you can have your future secured. The least you can do is take it. But if you do take it, don't let it get to your head. Make sure you just spend what you need and help your parents in what they need and in what you can. You should do what she did so then you can secure your children's future and your family's future." I could see that he wasn't interested in the money. He already had some, but there is people that once they have some they want more, and that was something I liked about him.

"You're right. I'm going to accept it and see what goes from there." I said.

He smiled and nodded. He turned on the car. "What else do we need?"

"Dishes, soap. Do you have a washer and dryer at the apartment?'

"Yes."

"Good."

"So that leaves us with dishes, soap for the dishes, detergent and softener. Am I missing something?"

I smiled. "That's it."

He smiled and nodded.

We went to Wal-Mart. We went to the dishes section and Jace got 5 of everything. Then we went to get the soap. We passed the dog food section and I saw the collards. It reminded me of my dogs, baby and spike.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

I shook my head. "I saw the collards and it reminded me of my dogs." I said.

He smiled. "You have two?"

"Well...they are five."

He raised one eyebrow.

"Two of them are Baby's puppies."

"Oh."

I nodded.

We kept walking and got what we needed. We went to pay and then we went home. The good thing was that the apartments had some carts so we were able to take everything at once. We took both carts inside the apartment and we went to leave the bags at the kitchen. Jace went to take the carts back. I started fixing everything. On the top cabinet on the left I put all the dishes. On the one on the right from the sink, I put the canned food. I took the shampoos and conditioner, body wash and toilet paper to the restroom. Then I went to put the milk and the vegetables in the refrigerator. I left the fruit on the counter. I put the chicken and the meat in the freezer. I put the powerades and some bottled water in the refrigerator, including some of the fruit. I finished fixing everything and looked for something to cook. That was when I noticed that I had forgotten a pan. I looked around and luckily found one. So I decided to make chicken soup with rice. I prepared everything and grabbed the pan and put the chicken to boil. Then I washed my hands and went upstairs to fix my clothes and some of my shoes in the closet. I left my make-up and perfume on top of the dresser.

"Love?" Jace said.

I smiled._ Why did every time I heard his voice my heart skipped to second gear? _"Yes, love?" I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Upstairs."

I went to put the suitcase in the closet. When I came back to the room Jace was already there.

"Where's all the stuff?" He asked.

"I already fixed everything." I said

He smiled. He came to stand in front of me. He touched my cheek with his right hand and then he touched my lips.

"I can see how easy it is to fall in love with you." He said.

That surprised me. I had thought that about him. I smiled. "That was what I thought about you the night we met." I said.

He smiled.

Time passed by fast when I was with him. Two months later we were engaged. Two months after that Jace decided that we should get married. I agreed with him. We decided to have Gloria and Dom present, since I had already promised it to her. Gloria had gone with me to buy a dress because Jace and I were getting married at his house. The judge had agreed to marry us at one.

"Look at that dress dear." Gloria said pointing to a silver color dress.

I looked at the dress. I liked it and so far I had not liked the dresses we had seen.

"Let's go in dear. I bet you would look beautiful in it."

I smiled. "Alright."

We went in. The lady that worked there came to stand in from of us.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she said.

"Yes, she would like to try on that dress." Gloria said pointing to the silver dress she had showed me.

"Of course! Right this way please."

I followed her. She took my measurements.

"Are you getting married?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh that's good. How long have ya'll been engaged?"

"Four months now."

She nodded. "I like your engagement ring."

"Thank you." I said.

"Okay we have one for you to try on."

I nodded.

"Before you try it on I want to tell you about the dress."

I nodded again.

"Okay. So the details of the dress are that is handmade high quality beading and apliques. The fabric is satin. The quality is fully boned and lined in high quality, all beading are handmade. It is special because it is a aline dress with asymmetrically wrapped waist pick up new style."

I nodded. "Is that the only color the dress comes on?" I asked.

"No, we have white, gold, pink and silver."

"Oh, okay."

"It says here that it is a satin aline dress with sweetheart neckline and corset." Gloria said.

"Basically that's what it is but I just wanted to give ya'll the detailed information."

"That's fine. Can she try it on?"

"Of course. Go into the fitting room and I'll go get the dress."

We nodded. We went straight and then turned right. Gloria went to sit down. The woman came back with a dress.

"Oh by the way my name is Letty. Come with me so I can help you put it on."

"Okay."

We went to the fitting room and I took off my clothes. She helped me with the dress. Then we went back to where Gloria was.

"So Gloria, what do you think?" I said.

She got up and smiled. "Turn around."

I turned.

"I think it's perfect. Jace will absolutely love it." she said.

I smiled.

Letty took me to a full length mirror. "I don't know you and I don't know what your style is but I want you to see for yourself." she said.

I looked at myself. The dress hugged my waist and hips. I really liked how I looked. I smiled and sighed. _I can't believe I'm getting married!_

"So, what do you think?" Letty asked.

I smiled and turned to look at her. "I'll take it."

She smiled. "I can assure you that you made the right choice."

I nodded.

I went to get out of the dress. Letty took it back to where she had gotten it from.

"Alright so now that you have the dress you need the shoes." Letty said.

"Ya'll have them here right."

"Yes."

Since I didn't like heels I usually wear ankle boots.

After a while I finally had found everything for my wedding.

"The dress takes twenty days to be made and ten for delivery."

"That's fine."

"Well future Mrs. Herondale it was a pleasure doing business with you. I wish so luck on your wedding and in your marriage."

"Thank you so much for helping me out."

"You are welcome." she said with a smile.

So here we were now thirty days later. We still had ten minutes till one. Gloria and Lindy had helped me with the dress. Lindy had done my make-up and hair. Now we were outside waiting for the judge to get here.

"Are you nervous?" Jace asked.

I turned to look at him and smiled. "No. I'm so happy that this day finally came." I said.

He smiled. "You look so beautiful." he said.

"Thank you."

"I really like how that dress looks on you."

I smiled. "Stop telling me these things because you are going to make me flush."

He smiled.

"Alright guys look this way is time for the wedding pictures." Lindy said.

We turned to look at her and smiled. After she was done I sighed.

"I know. I wish my family was here also. But there is going to be a day when we get married by the church." Jace said.

I nodded. "I know. It's just that my mother would have loved to be here the day of my wedding.'

"Sorry I am late." the judge said coming to stand in front of the table.

"It's fine." Jace told him.

"Okay let's get started." he said.

We turned to look at him. My hand in Jace's.

"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Jace and Karla." The judge said. "Are you, Karla here of your own free will, and do you intend to marry Jace?"

"I do." I said.

He nodded. "Are you, Jace here of your own free will, and do you intend to marry Karla?"

"I do." Jace said.

"Karla face Jace and repeat after me."

I turned to face Jace and he smiled.

"I Karla take you Jace to be my lawfully wedded husband." the judge said.

"I Karla take you Jace to be my lawfully wedded husband." I said putting the ring on Jace's finger.

"Jace repeat after me. I Jace take you Karla to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I Jace take you Karla to be my lawfully wedded wife." he said putting the ring on my finger.

"Jace, you may kiss your wife."

Jace had my hands in his. He let go of them and put one arm around my waist. He gave me a light kiss and then a quick one. The people that had come cheered for us.

"Ya'll may sign your marriage paper."

"Ladies first." Jace said.

I signed first and then Jace.

"Now the witnesses."

Lindy and her boyfriend, Hector, signed as my witnesses. Gloria and Dom signed as Jace's witnesses.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Herondale." the judge said.

We walked down the aisle. Our guest threw white rose petals as we passed by them. The afternoon went by quick. Once everyone had left I went to drop off Gloria and Dom at the apartment. Then I drove back to the house. I parked out front and Jace came out of the house. I walked to the door and he picked me up. He carried me inside. He kicked the door and took me upstairs. He set me down on my feet. I looked around. This room looked almost the same as our bedroom in the apartment. But that was not what caught my eye.

There were candles lighten and there were red rose petals that led us to the bed. On the bed there were more rose petals. It was perfect. He took my hand in his and kissed me. I knew what was coming and I had to admit I was a little nervous. I unbuttoned his shirt and he took it off. He kissed me slowly like we had the whole time in the world to do this. It was like that first kiss all over again but stronger. There was more passion. He helped me with the dress. Then we played down on the bed. The way he touched my face and my arms it was like I was something soft and special that had to be carefully taken care of. It was like I was going to break if he didn't. He had his arms around me holding me against him. Our honeymoon began that night. Our lives were different now. In the morning when I woke up I thought and felt like everything was a dream. I looked around for him but he wasn't there. Then a door opened and I turned around. He came in. I sighed and relaxed. I got worried again when I saw the expression on his face. _Had I done something wrong last night?_

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed. "Karla, I have to go. There has been some kind of emergency in Manhattan." he said.

"Oh."

I could feel the tears that almost ran down my cheeks.

"It will only be for a few days." he said hugging me.

Then the tears started to fall by themselves.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Go. I have to go sign the papers anyways back in Houston."

He nodded "What about Dom and Gloria?"

"I'll tell them."

He tries to smile but I could see that the smile did not touch his eyes. He didn't wanted to leave.

"I'll be fine." I lied.

He didn't buy it. "You know I love you." he said. Giving me a light kiss. "More than my own life."

I nodded. "I do too. At what time is your flight?"

"Noon."

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

I sighed.

"Yesterday was one of the best days of my life." he said. He was trying to make it easy. But no matter what he said this was going to be hard.

I smiled. "I'll get dressed. You still have to pack."

He nodded.

I got dressed and then we went to the car. We went back to the apartment. He parked next to the Volvo.

"Congratulations!" Brian said when we came in.

I smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded.

We went to the elevator and went up to the apartment. I just hoped that Gloria and Dom were awake because I didn't wanted to interrupt anything. The doors opened and we saw them in the kitchen.

"Back so soon?" Gloria asked.

"There has been some sort of emergency." I told her.

"Oh."

"Ya'll can stay here if you like."

"That's fine dear. How long are ya'll going to be gone?"

"About a week."

She nodded.

"Then we'll wait here."

I nodded.

I went to pack one suitcase really quick. One would be more than enough but I took two just in case. I knew that u was not going to stop by my parent's house because I couldn't for now. This was a business trip. At eleven thirty we were already at the airport.

"You can go. You don't have to stay here." Jace said.

I nodded. "It's going to be harder to see you leave."

He nodded.

I got up and so did he.

"I love you Jace."

"I love you Karla."

Then he gave me a kiss. This kiss said good-bye and it had something else in it. I let him go and left.

. . .

**Okay guys that was it for chapter 5 :) I hope that ya'll liked it. Let me know what ya'll think. I decided to include some pics so ya'll can see the dress I was describing and the ring, also the shoes and the earings. I loved this ring as soon as I saw it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hopefully I'll have chapter 6 up by tomorrow :) let me know what ya'll think of the wedding. **


	6. Chapter 6 Accident

**Chapter 6 Accident**

**Hey guys here is chapter 6. Um it might take me a while to update because I'm back at college but I will try to update as soon as I can. I would like to thank OMG no way911, infiniteMaze, and my friend Tania for reviewing and for giving me good reviews. I'm glad ya'll like my story but I would like to thank my friend Tania for convincing me to write my book here I'm glad that I did because it makes me happy to see the reviews. So I hope ya'll like this one. Let me know what ya'll think :) **

It was a good thing that I had brought Jace's car. I had always loved how fast it was and I needed to start driving. I needed my mind to be busy so I wouldn't think of the days that I was going to be away from Jace. I made to California in a day and a half. I didn't sleep that much so by the time it was twelve I would go to the nearest hotel and I would be up by four thirty. By four forty five I was already on the road. I made it to Houston one day and a half after leaving California. Since it was noon I went straight to the attorney's office.

"Excuse me miss, do you have an appointment?" the woman behind the desk asked me.

I looked at her. "No. Just tell her Karla Marroquin is here to see him." I said.

She nodded. She got up and went inside the attorney's office. Not even a minute had passed and she was already back. "Please cone this way." she said guiding me to the office. "Anything that I can get you to drink?" she asked.

"No thank you."

She nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Karla is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." The attorney said.

I nodded.

He nodded as well. "I see that you are not here to talk." He said.

I shook my head. "I just drove from Seattle to here." I said.

"Oh, I hope you had a nice trip." he said.

"Kind of. My husband couldn't come."

"Ah, yes I heard you got married. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Well I assume you want to get this over with so you can return."

"Yes."

He nodded. He got a packet out. "Alright let's get started then."

I nodded. I signed and initialed where he told me. When we were don't I was glad.

"Well now that the papers are signed the money will be available for you in three days and you can dispose of the properties also."

I nodded. "That's fine."

"As for the price..."

"Let's not talk about that right now. I will deposit the money in the account number you gave me."

He nodded.

I got up.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Marroquín."

"Alvin, you can call me Karla."

He nodded. "I would prefer to call you by your new last name if you don't mind."

I smiled. "Not at all."

He smiled.

"It's Herondale."

He nodded.

I shook his extended hand.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Herondale."

I nodded. "The same. Now if you don't mind I must go. I have a long drive to get home."

He smiled and nodded.

I got out of his office and walked out of the building. I got in the car and started driving. There was one stop I had to do before I went back to Seattle. That stop was four hours from Houston driving at a normal speed but since I didn't go by the rules...

I got there two hours later. There was a house in the land that was given to me. It was being remodeled when I left. It was already done. I saw one of the workers.

"Hello Ms. Marroquín." he said.

"Please call me Karla." I told him.

He nodded.

"How is everything?" I asked.

"We just finished. There are some details being done inside but it should take a few days."

I nodded. "I should have the money by then. So don't worry about it. I will deposit the money to the account you give me."

He nodded.

"Well I'm glad that it's almost done. I'm kind of in a hurry so I must go."

"Take care."

I nodded.

I went to get in the car and drove back. I called Jace to let him know.

"You didn't go to see your family?" He asked.

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. "No." I said

"Why?" He asked.

'It's not the right time yet."

He sighed. "When do you think that it's going to be the right time?"

"In a few more months."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Everything is so new to me and I want a few more months to get used to it before telling them."

He was quiet.

"Are you still there?" I asked after a minute.

"Yes love I'm still here."

"Jace?"

"Yes?"

'I miss you."

He sighed. "I miss you too. It's making tine go slow without you."

"How long are you going to stay there?"

"I want to wait until you are at the apartment. I don't want to get there and not see you...so what did you do?"

"I signed the papers and went to see the house for the first time."

"How is it?"

"Huge."

"Really?"

"Yes it's more like a mansion. It has different buildings so I'm guessing it was like a college."

"Woah, that is huge."

I laughed. "Just wait until you see it."

"I'm going to be surprised."

"Yes you are."

He laughed. "So where are you now?"

"Um I'm still in Texas. I'm driving back already."

"Be careful."

"I will. So how are things?"

"Um they are getting fixed. I had to report to the school that I told you about."

"Oh, I imagine they are not happy."

He laughed. "No. I came to get out."

"Did they let you?"

"They have no other choice."

I nodded. "Well I'm going to have to let you go."

"See you in a few days love"

"See you."

The call ended. I left the phone on the passenger seat and sighed. Jace and I have never been apart from each other and it hurt me to be away from him. I had gotten use to his smile, to his hand in mine and to have his arms around me. I knew it was for a few days but still it hurt. I turned on the radio and played the cd that was there. It was my cd. I had not noticed that he had taken it. I had some of my favorite songs in it. I sped up until I was going ninety five. There is some times that I wished I had left the car in Houston and just go by plane. It would have been a few hours instead of a few days but I liked driving. It calmed my mind. I wanted to go visit my family but it was too soon. They would notice something different and I was going to have to face Yurlin. I didn't have the time for that now.

I wanted to enjoy the time I had with Jace. I wanted to be happy without worrying that I had to face some people. I knew I had to do it, but not now. Now it was October. David's birthday was two days away. He was going to turn two years old. I missed him. I remember he got an Elmo you that he liked. Elmo would laugh and so would David. That made me wonder if I was going to be a good mother.

_What if I wasn't? What about if I couldn't do it?_ I shook my head. _If Jace and I were going to have children, how were they going to look? Were they going to look like me or Jace?_ _Or they could look like both of us_. I smiled at the thought of Jace and me becoming parents. The question was if he wanted to be a father. I noticed that it had been almost two weeks since the wedding and I could already be pregnant. I felt two things as that realization hit me.

Fear and happiness. Fear because I didn't know if Jace wanted to become a father and if I was pregnant I did not know how he was going to react. Happiness because the baby was going to be a fruit of our love and a blessing from God. I sighed. I was going to have to go buy a pregnancy test as soon as I got to Seattle. I still had a few states left. The first day I drove twelve hours straight. I just stopped to get food, gas or to go to the restroom. That night I only rested for five hours. The second day I drove for nineteen hours and I made stops also. Then I finally made it to Washington. Only five more hours and I would be home. I called Jace.

"Hello?" Jace said answering on the seventh ring.

"Jace." I said.

"Karla? What time is it?"

"It's five."

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "What are you doing up at five in the morning?"

"I'm still driving?"

"You drove the whole night?!" He was worried.

"No."

He sighed.

"Where are you right now?'

"I just got to Washington. I still have five more hours."

'Have you been resting like you are supposed to?"

I didn't say anything. He knew that if I said 'yes' that I was lying.

"Karla?"

I still didn't answer him.

"Karla are you still there?"

I swallowed. "Yes."

"You haven't been sleeping like you are supposed to right?"

I sighed. "Jace I can't sleep I don't feel safe."

He sighed. "Love you have to try."

"I have. The most I can sleep is five hours."

"Well it's not that much and it's not that little either."

"I know."

"Do me a favor."

I nodded.

"Once you get to the apartment go for s walk or do some kind of sport. Then take a long bath. Relax and try to go to sleep."

"At what time do you leave to the airport?"

He laughed. "You called before my alarm turned on."

I laughed. "I'm sorry Jace."

"It's fine love."

I smiled. "So when will you be home?"

"Tomorrow around three or four in the morning."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Don't worry love soon we'll be together again."

"I know Jace. It's just that we haven't been apart since we met."

"I know."

"It doesn't feel right. We belong together."

"I know but for this one time. Then never again."

"You promise?" I asked sounding like a little girl asking for a promise even though I already knew they might break it.

"I promise love."

"Who are you talking to Jace?" someone on the other side said.

"Matt go to sleep." Jace said.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"My brother."

"Uuuh, Jace are you reporting to your girlfriend?"

"Shut up Matt."

I laughed.

"Let me talk to her."

"No!"

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to scare her off?"

"No. Just go to sleep."

"Fine."

There was some kind of noise.

"Jace. Jace are you alright?"

"This is Matt." he said.

"Oh!"

"So what's your name?"

"Karla."

"Oh! So you are the one he left Heidi for. You must be nicer."

I smiled. If I got to meet Matt in person I already knew that we were going to get along well.

"She is. Now give me the phone!" Jace said.

Matt laughed.

I smiled. I was so entertained by their argument that when I looked up. I pushed the break all the way and I grabbed the hand break. The car that was in front of me had crashed. I stopped a few inches away. There was a truck there too but they left.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

I couldn't speak. I was frozen where I was. I couldn't believe how close it had been for me to be included in the accident.

"Karla. Karla!" Matt was saying.

I couldn't find my voice.

"I don't know she's not answering." Matt was saying.

"Give me the phone." Jace said.

I was able to move and I put the car on parking. Then I thought about it and moved to the emergency lane. I parked there.

"Love? Karla?" Jace said.

I sighed. I took a deep breathe.

He sighed. "What happened?"

I swallowed. "A car. The car that was in front of me crashed with a truck."

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine. I put the brake all the way in and I used the hand break. "I put the emergency brake down and I turned off the car.

"She's fine. The car in front of her crashed." Jace said.

"Oh." Matt said.

"Jace I'll call you back in a few minutes. I want to see if anyone is hurt."

"Be careful."

"I will."

**And I am going to leave it there :) I know its short but I just wanted ya'll to have an update. I'll make the next chapter longer. So what do ya'll think? Let me know by reviewing and again thank you to OMG no way911, infiniteMaze and my friend Tania for the support. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I will try to have chapter seven up by tomorrow or thursday**


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise

**Chapter 7 Surprise**

**Hey guys here is chapter 7. So now that I only have one class I will try to update four days a week. I hope ya'll like this chapter. I would like to thank all my viewers and the ones that have reviewed. Enjoy it and let me know what ya'll think :)**

It was a good thing that the accident had happened in the last lane. It was right next to the emergency lane. I just hoped that everyone was fine in the other car. I went to see. The driver was a young man. He had golden hair. He looked just like Jace. It surprised me when I saw him. They had the same color of hair and the same physical features. There was a young woman on the passenger seat. The car had flipped over so it was kind of difficult to see if she was okay. I went to the other side. She had something that had gone through her stomach. It was a pipe.

"Please." She said.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Please take my baby with you." She said.

I looked at the back seat and there was a car seat there. I shook my head. "I can't. I..I can't."

She nodded. "Yes you can...please take her. We were just coming from the hospital. Everything you need is in the bag. Take her to the hospital and have her checked."

I swallowed.

"Please. As my last will. I can leave without worrying if you take her with you. I can see that you are a nice person. Please."

"I will do you last will. That is the least I can do."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered before she passed away.

I looked at her. She had the same tattoos as Jace. I went to look at her husband. He had the same tattoos also. _Where they in some kind of gang?_ I shook my head. I went to get the baby out of her car seat. She opened her small eyes and smiled. She looked like she was fine. I grabbed the bag and took her to my car. I left her in the back seat. I went to get her car seat. I put it in the back seat and strapped her in. I made sure the car seat was tied with the seat belt of the car. Then I got in and closed the door. I started to drive. I called Jace back.

"Hello?" He said.

"Jace." I said.

"How are they?" He asked.

"The ones in the car passed away."

He sighed. "That's so sad. What about the ones in the truck?"

"The truck left."

"Why?"

"I don't know. When I stopped they left."

"Oh, well may they rest in peace. I'm already at the airport."

"Okay."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

"Drive carefully please."

"I will Jace. I think that I am going to stop somewhere."

"That sounds like a great idea."

I nodded.

"Be careful love. Remember that I love you so much. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

"I know how you feel. I love you more than my own life. Remember that okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright then Jace I will see you soon."

"Yes, buy love."

"Bye."

I got off the freeway to go buy a coke. I needed sugar in my body since the accident had scared me. I also stopped to check the baby. She was warm and did not have any blood on her or bruise. That was a big relief. I had to get to Seattle fast. I was going to take her to Lindy. Lindy was a pediatrician and I knew that she was not going to ask questions. I got in the driver's seat and started driving again. I knew the baby was going to be waking up soon because she was going to be hungry.

I turned on the heat in the car to keep it warm for her, even though I started sweating; I had learned to know when they were too hot because their face would turn red. An hour after driving she started to cry. It scared the hell out of me because it had been so quiet. I stopped at a gas station and grabbed the bag I had gotten out of her parent's car. Her birth certificate was there and there was a lot of cash in there. I found three bottles of milk. The good thing was that they were warm. I took her out of the car seat and gave her the bottle. She started drinking the milk. When she had drunk half the bottle, she started to move a lot. I took that as a hint that she didn't wanted more. I put her against my chest and gently started to pat her back. After a few moments she burped. I put her car seat in the passenger seat so I could keep an eye on her. I put her in her car seat and tied her in.

I started driving again and this time at normal speed. Two hours later she starred to cry again. I stopped again. She finished the rest of the bottle and I put her against my chest again. This time I rubbed softly her back and she burped faster. I checked her diaper and changed it. I put her back in her car seat and she fell asleep. We got to Lindy's clinic ten minutes later. She didn't have any patients so I was put in a room after the baby's weight was taken. Five minutes later Lindy came in.

"Karla? What are you doing here? I don't remember you being pregnant." Lindy said.

"Can you check her? I'll explain everything." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I told her the while story.

"Don't worry I won't say a thing. I know that you will take care of her as if she was your own."

"Thank you."

"Give her to me."

I gave the baby to Lindy.

"She is so beautiful." Lindy said.

I smiled.

She took off the baby's clothes to check her completely. When she was done she dressed the baby again and gave her back to me.

She smiled. "She is in perfect condition. Her lungs are good, her temperature is normal. She is fine." She turned around and started writing something. "I need you to go to this address." She said giving me the piece of paper.

I took it. "Whose address is this?" I asked.

"She can help you so the baby can come out as yours and Jace's daughter."

"Should I go today?"

"Yes. Do you have her birth certificate?"

"Yes."

"It won't work since it has the mother's prints already. Come with me to my office." She said taking the baby bag.

I followed her.

She opened the door to her office and went to get her purse. She came back out.

"Margarita?" Lindy said.

"Yes, doctor?" Her assistant said.

"I'm going to be out for a while. If there are any emergencies that the other doctor's cannot handle call me to my cellphone."

"Yes doctor."

"Let's go." Lindy said to me.

I followed her outside.

"Let's go in your car since you already have the car seat there."

"The keys are inside the bag."

She opened it. "You know you are not supposed to be carrying this much cash with you."

"It was already there."

"Oh."

I nodded.

She unlocked the doors. I opened the door and put the baby in her car seat. Then I put the car seat on the back seats. Then I sat down on the passenger seat.

"Okay so this is what we are going to do. I have a friend that has birth certificates, passports, identifications, etc. She will make one for you but it will cost you some money since it's legal in your case."

"The money is not a problem."

She nodded.

"Okay. She won't ask any questions but she will not do it in case the baby was kidnapped, which is not your case."

I don't know what she saw on my face that made her add the last part.

"Okay."

She started driving. After about forty five minutes we got there. The place was well hidden. The place looked abandoned from the outside.

"This is it." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"Right."

I got the baby and the baby bag. We went in.

"Hello Lindy it's been some time since I last saw you." A woman said. She was wearing a long skirt that was brown and beige and a white shirt. She was dark skinned.

"I think the same about you. This is my friend Sara. Sara this is Karla." Lindy said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"The same. What a cute baby. She looks like you even though she's not your biological daughter."

My smile disappeared.

"Sara is a psychic."

"Oh."

Sara smiled ."If she was you wouldn't be here. But don't worry I will help you. I just need the original birth certificate. Do you have it?"

I nodded.

"Please come into my office." she said.

We followed her into a room that the walls were the color of green. There was a huge desk there and she had a computer, scanner, printer and a fax machine. She went to sit down on the chair behind her desk.

"Let me see the birth certificate." She said.

Lindy and I sat down on the chairs that were in front of the desk. I grabbed the baby bag and took out the certificate. I gave it to her.

"Ah, she was born here in Seattle two days ago. This is going ti be easier than I thought." She said.

"It won't be cheap though."

"Don't worry about the money."

She nodded.

She went to a cabinet and started looking for a paper. She finally came back. She put it on her desk. I couldn't believe it. It was the same certificate.

"Alright let's do your part first." She said putting ink on both of my index fingers. She took my left hand and she put my finger against the paper. Then she did the same thing with my right. She was putting my print where it said 'Mother's print'.

"Okay take the baby's shoes off". She put ink on the baby's feet. Then she put them against the paper leaving the prints of her small feet.

She turned to her computer and started searching for something. "Okay. Her name is Isabella. Do you want to change her first name?"

"No."

"Last name?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "To which?"

"Herondale-Marroquín."

She nodded moving her fingers against the keyboard.

"Your full name."

"Karla Yesenia Herondale-Marroquín."

"Your husband?"

"Jace Herondale Gray."

"Okay. Address?"

I gave her my driver's license.

"Alright everything is done. You just have to go to the address that Lindy gave you."

I nodded.

"With your husband."

I swallowed and nodded.

"Burn the old one."

"I will as soon as I get home."

"Good."

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's four thousand."

I knew there were seven thousand inside the baby bag. I gave her the four thousand. She put the birth certificate with the information that belonged to Isabella and to us in a manilla envelope.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"This child needed someone to take care of her. You made the right choice by not leaving her behind and do not worry about your husband. He will understand."

"I know I did."

She nodded and smiled.

"Well Sara we must go. I have to go back to my office."

"Of course. Have a safe trip."

We nodded.

Lindy drove back to her office. She parked out front.

"Lindy take the rest of the money." I said.

"I can't do that." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because you are going to need it."

I smiled. "Believe me I'm not. Save it. You might need it someday."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you."

She smiled. She took the money and put it in her purse. "Say 'hi' to Jace for me."

"I will."

I got on the driver's seat and drove back home. My phone started to vibrate. It was Jace. I answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey love." Jace said.

"Hi." I said.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in Seattle."

"You're close to home now."

"Yes. How about you?"

"We are about to leave. I'm in the airplane already and they said that we are going to have to stop at Atlanta."

"Oh."

"Yes, well love I have to hang up since we're about to leave."

"Oh okay."

"I love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

I hung up. There was a quick stop I had to do. Well it was quick before because I only needed the pregnancy test. Now I needed diapers, baby clothes, baby wipes, socks, milk, bottles and blankets. I went to Wal-Mart. I was about to park when Isabella started to cry. It was like she was programmed to cry exactly after two hours had passed. I took her out of her car seat. I opened the other bottle and she started drinking the milk. I noticed that she had her eyes open and she would smile once in a while.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents Isabella." I told her.

She smiled.

I sighed. "I will try to be the best mother for you like I promised it to your mother."

She stared at me.

I sighed.

I touched her small hand. She took my finger in her small hand. I tried ti let go but she wouldn't so I stopped trying. For a newborn she was strong. I wouldn't like it if she started to cry. I noticed that I was going to need a crib and some thick blankets for her. We were in October but it was starting to get really cold. She started moving so I stopped feeding her. I put her against my chest and rubbed her back. She burped.

"Alright Bella let's get you in your car seat so we can go shopping!" I said with a smile.

I got the car seat out with her in it. I put it in a basket. I grabbed my purse and keys and locked the doors. Then we went inside. We went straight to the baby section. There were a lot of clothes for girls. I grabbed some dresses. Then I went to see the little hats. I got some in yellow, pink, purple, and white. Then I got some socks and blankets of the same colors. Then we went to the other side to look for the milk. I looked at the hospital bottle. It was the Enfamil formula. I looked for that one and grabbed the one that was yellow. They had purple, blue and yellow.

Alright so we had clothes and milk in powder. Now a that was left was diapers and baby wipes. Then I went to look for the pregnancy test. When I found it I went to the register to pay. The cashier eyed me when she scanned the pregnancy test.

"It's not for me." I told her.

"Oh, I was about to say you can't be pregnant that quick when you have a newborn." She said.

I smiled. "I know."

She smiled. "So what's her name?"

"Isabella."

"That is a beautiful name."

I nodded.

I paid with a credit card and signed the receipt.

"Thank you for coming. Have a nice day."

"You too."

I got one of the blankets and covered Isabella. Then we went to the parking lot. I got her in the car first do she wouldn't be outside. I put all the bags in the trunk. I moved the cart to the side, grabbed my purse and went to get in the car. She started crying again.

I sighed and got her out of the car seat. I gave her the bottle. When she was done I put her against my chest and rubbed her back. When she burped u put her back un the car seat. I tied her seat with the seat belt and then turned on the car. Isabella fell asleep. It was better for me. I needed to be calm when I did the pregnancy test. I started to drive to the apartment. I didn't know if Gloria and Dom were still at the apartment. I got there and parked next to my Volvo. I got Isabella out of the car with her car seat. I went inside.

"Hey Karla." Brian said. His eyes popped open when he saw the baby seat. "You're kidding right?" He said.

I smiled and shook my head. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Can you just watch her until I get all the stuff in the cart?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks."

I went to get the cart and took it outside. I put everything in as fast as I could since it was starting to rain, and I didn't wanted to be away from Isabella. I closed the trunk and went back inside.

"You were pregnant before you came here?" Brian asked.

Well might as well lie a little.

"Yes."

"How old is she?"

"She's two days old."

"Where's Jace?"

"He is visiting his family I'm Manhattan. He should be back by tomorrow."

"Oh. This is a big surprise. You couldn't even tell that you were pregnant."

That's because I wasn't. I smiled. "I know."

"Does Jace know?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet. We want to surprise him. Don't tell him anything about the baby please. Well until I tell him."

"Sure."

"Thanks Brian."

"What's her name?"

"Isabella."

He nodded. "Bella."

I smiled. "Yes that will be her nickname."

He smiled. "She looks like you."

I tried to smile. "I can't really tell."

He smiled. "Right its too soon."

"Yes."

"Well you take her and I'll push the cart to the elevator."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He pushed the cart inside the elevator. I picked up the car seat and walked to the elevator. I had to make a copy of the key before leaving since Gloria and Dom kept the original.

"Good luck with Jace."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded.

The doors to the elevator closed. I pressed the button that said 'pent house' and the elevator started going up. The elevator stopped. I put the key in and turned it to the right. The doors opened. I pushed the cart in and I took the baby seat in my other hand.

"Karla?" Gloria said.

"Yea it's me." I told her.

"Welcome back." she said.

"Thank you. It was fast what I had to do in Houston." I said turning around to put the key in to lock the doors to the elevator. I turned around and they were in front of me.

"Oh God." I said jumping when I saw them.

"I'm so glad you are back." She said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back.

"Welcome back." Dom said.

"Thank you. It feels so good to be back." I said taking the baby seat to the living room. I got Isabella out and turned around to look at them.

"This is Isabella." I told them.

They just stared.

"Oh dear she is beautiful. I didn't know that you were pregnant when we met." She said.

"Yes I was. Jace and I didn't tell anyone. It was our secret."

They smiled.

"She looks like you." Gloria said.

"You are the second person that tells me that."

"Because she does."

"I think it's kind of early to tell."

She shook her head. "Anyways we have to go. They just told me that my grand-daughter had a baby."

"Oh what was it?"

"It's a girl. She sounds so happy." she said smiling.

I smiled.

"It was nice to be present at your wedding. Invite us to the next one."

"You mean the one by the church?"

"Yes."

"I will."

She nodded.

"Here is the key." She said giving it back to me.

"If you want I can take you to the airport."

"That's fine dear. But we can just take a taxi."

"If you want I can ask the chofer to take you to the airport. It's the least I can do."

"That would be very nice."

I nodded.

I called Brian and told him to ask the chofer if they could take Gloria and Dom to the airport. He said it was fine. Gloria and Dom got in the elevator and left. I went to get the pregnancy test out of the bag. I was starting to feel nervous. I went upstairs and played down Isabella down on the bed. I put her at the center of the bed. I put pillows around her so she wouldn't fall down in case she moved. I went to the restroom and took the test.

I sighed. I was going to have to wait five minutes. It said that if it had a plus sign then I was pregnant. If it had a minus sign then I wasn't. I sat on the bathroom floor and hugged my knees to my chest. _What if I was pregnant? How was I going to tell Jace? How were we going to deal with this? _Supposedly I had just given birth to Isabella. The people were going to start suspecting. They might even tell someone. Then they were going to find out that Isabella was not my biological daughter and they were going to take her away from me. I didn't want that. I loved Isabella like she was my own, even though she wasn't. The five minutes were almost up. I wanted to look at the test but I was afraid.

I sighed and got up. I went to look at the little stick and sighed again.

Relief came over me. The little stick had a minus sign. So that meant that I was not pregnant.

"Thank God." I said out loud and then I realized that sounded wrong.. It's not that I don't want to be pregnant. I do want to be pregnant but not right now. I left the stick on the sink because Isabella started to cry.

I smiled. She was hungry again. I went back to the room. I picked her up.

"It's okay Bella. I'll get your bottle."

She opened her eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You are a beautiful baby." I touched her head and her cheek. "I wonder who you are going to look like when you grow up. If you are going to look like your mother or your father. I will be able to tell since I remember their faces perfectly." I told her. I walked down the stairs with her in my arms.

"Now let's see." I said getting a bottle. I put purified water and two scoops of formula inside the bottle. Then I shook it. I went to sit down at the couch. I started feeding her.

"I wonder what Jace is going to say when he sees you." I told her.

She just stared into my eyes.

I smiled. "I know that he is going to love you. He would just have to hold you and you'll see."

She kept starting at me. I saw a question in her eyes. _Do you love me?_ Maybe I had just imagined it.

"I do love you Isabella. Even though you have only been with me for a couple of hours. I do love you and I will do everything I can protect you to keep you safe."

She smiled.

I smiled back.

After a few minutes she started moving. I placed the bottle on the floor and I put her against my chest. I rubbed her back until she burped.

"A new life started for us today." I told her.

After feeding Isabella I took her upstairs. I gave her a bath since she had the ink on her small feet. I wanted her to feel soft and to be clean for when Jace got here. I put on her pajamas and left her on the center of the bed again. I placed the pillows around her. I got in the restroom and took a shower. The most I took was forty five minutes. I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I went back to the room and froze there. J

Jace was standing in from if the bed starring at the baby.

I swallowed. "Jace I can explain." I told him.

He looked at me. He didn't look angry. Well when I thought about it I have never seen Jace angry. "Explain what?! Gloria and Dom called me to say congratulations!" he said.

_Damn! _He was mad. "Please sit down and I will explain everything."

He sat down on the bed.

**Okay so now I am going to leave it there. So what do ya'll think Jace is going to say? Will he accept Isabella? Well I will update on Monday. I hope ya'll liked and enjoyed this chapter :) don't forget to review and let me know what ya'll think. Thank you for you support and thank you for reading :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Home**

**Okay guys here is chapter 8. I want to thank everyone that has revirwed. Your reviews really help me . So I hope ya'll like this chapter its going to start getting good from now on. I will try to update everyday but if I can't I will update every other day. So enjoy and let me know what ya'll think :)**

"Is she really yours?" He asked.

I could feel my cheeks burning. I shook my head. It hurt to deny her.

"You must take her back." He Saud.

"No! I can't." I said.

"Why not?"

"Remember the accident?"

He sighed. "Those were her parents?"

I nodded. "Her father was already dead. Her mother was a live but she was dying. A pipe had gone through her stomach. She begged me to take Isabella with me. I didn't wanted to but she kept telling me to take here with me to grant her last request. I told her that I would and then she died."

He sighed. "What have you told everyone?"

"That I was pregnant before we came here and that she is ours. Only Lindy knows the truth." I told him.

He nodded.

"Jace I'm sorry." I whispered. "I couldn't leave her. I didn't know if she was hurt..." I let my thought trail off when the tears started running down my cheeks

He hugged me. "We'll be her patents from now on."

I looked at his face. "Really?!"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Aw, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said hugging him really hard.

He laughed. He also hugged me.

"I thought that something had happened to you." He said.

I touched his cheek. "It was close."

He sighed. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. If you...if you..."

"Shh." I said putting one of my fingers against his lips "Don't think about that. I'm here alive and safe in your arms. That is all that matters."

He smiled and then he kissed me. It had been so long since he had had his lips against mine, that if felt like that first kiss all over again. I sat on his lap and I put both of my arms around his neck. Then I was on the floor and he was on top of me. He didn't stop kissing me and I didn't want him to stop either. One of his hands kept going up and down on my leg.

"What? You want welcome home sex?" I told him joking.

He laughed. "Mmmh, doesn't sound like a bad idea right now. Maybe you can join me in the Jacuzzi."

I smiled. "We have one hour."

He smiled. "Let's wait until she wakes up. Then we'll have more time."

I laughed and he laughed with me.

He got up and he helped me get up.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"What do you want?"

"Something quick."

I nodded. "I'll get dressed and then I'll go make you something. But you will take care of our daughter while I am downstairs."

"Wow, you have become angrier. I wonder if that means that you have become a tiger in bed."

I laughed. " Shut up Jace."

He smiled. "Alright."

I sighed.

Seven months had passed. Now we were in the last days of April. Isabella was already trying to crawl. She has reddish-Brown hair curly hair. I would look at her and I couldn't believe that she was the same little girl from my dream. I was happy with my small family. Today we were packing because Jace and I had decided to nave to the house in Houston. I was four months pregnant and I was going to start showing soon. It was like in twilight, where the cullens have to keep moving because they don't age.

I sighed. I finished packing all of Bella's clothes and toys, since I already knew that she wasn't going to leave them.

"So we're taking both cars?" I asked Jace.

"Yes I'll have the other two taken over there by a friend. He owes the towing company." He said.

"There's more?"

He nodded. "There is another Volvo same color and everything but its a Volvo X60."

"It's a four door?"

"Yes."

"Can I take that one? I mean so it's easier to put Bella in her car seat."

He smiled. "Of course. I gave you the C30 because it was just you and me."

I nodded.

"Well let's finish packing. That way we can go get the other one and put everything in."

I nodded.

I packed all of my clothes. Then I went pack all of Jace's. I also packed the pots, dishes, and soap. I included all of that because the closest store was like an hour away from the house.

I smiled. That same day I was going to go visit my family.

"Jace how will your friend know where the house is?" I asked him.

He smiled. "He is going to follow us."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"So he is one of those eighteen wheelers that carry about five, six cars at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Now I get it."

He laughed.

"Tata." Isabella said.

We both looked at her where she was on the floor. Jace went to pick her up.

She smiled.

I sighed.

I went downstairs to see if there was anything else that we were going to take. The good thing was that we had already gotten rid of all the food, so the refrigerator was clean.

"Is that everything?" Jace asked coming down the stairs with Isabella.

I nodded. "I think so."

He smiled. "I know what you're thinking."

I smiled. "Let's see. What?"

"You wish you could take the apartment with you."

I smiled. "Well we have been living here for almost a year."

"Seems like it has been forever."

I smiled and nodded.

"Alright let's go get the other car."

"Right."

He took Isabella with him. I followed him. The doors to the elevator opened. We went in. I locked the doors. He pressed the button with the number one. The elevator started going down.

He took my hand in his. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I tried to smile. "I'm starting to get nervous."

He smiled. "You should be happy. You are going to see your parents again. I'm finally going to meet the in-laws and Isabella is going to meet her family."

I smiled. "I am happy. It's just that I don't know my mother is going to take it."

He touched my cheek. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

I nodded.

The doors to the elevator opened. We went out.

"Lian." Isabella said.

"Hey Bella." Brian said.

Jace took her to him.

"I told you that she was going to look like you." Brian said.

"Yes you did." I said.

He nodded.

"She has your color of hair and skin. But she has the same color of eyes as Jace. Well now someone might say your color of eyes too since you wear contacts."

I smiled and nodded.

That was the main reason why we were leaving. Before we found out that I was pregnant my hair color started to change but not only that. My skin color and my eye color also changed. My hair went from dark brown to reddish-Brown. My eyes went from dark brown to golden brown. They looked more yellow to me. Everything had changed which made Isabella look like me more than she did before. Even my skin color got paler.

"So ya'll are already leaving?" Brian asked.

"Not yet. We are just going to go get a few things." Jace said.

"Oh."

Jace nodded.

Brian gave Isabella back to Jace.

We left. We took the Volvo C30 since it already had Isabella's car seat. I tied her in. Jace drove to the house.

"You want to drive from here?" He asked once we were already at the house.

"Which one?"

He smiled. "The other car."

I smiled. "Sure."

He smiled. "You take Isabella. I'll get her car seat out."

I nodded.

I got her out and then I got my purse. Then I got out. I looked around. Everything you looked it was green. I knew that we weren't going to miss that part since everywhere you looked over there was also green.

"The door is open. Go inside and go to the garage. The key is in the ignition."

"Okay."

I walked towards the front door and opened it. I went in and closed it behind me. Since the first time I had come here I had liked the stairs it had. There were a set of stairs to the left and a set of stairs to the right. Both of them curving a little until they got to the second floor. The house we were going to was supposed to have stairs like that. I went to the garage. There were four cars there. There was a black Porsche, the silver Volvo X60, a blur Nissan 350Z and a gray Ferrari.

"No way." I said. I shook my head. I went to the Volvo and opened the door. I turned it on. Then I went to the wall and pressed the button to open the garage. I got in with Isabella and sat her on my legs. I put the Volvo on reverse and took it out. I parked it and got out with Isabella. Jace opened the second door on the left. He put the car seat in and then he got in. He put the car seat in the middle and tied it with the seat belt.

"Alright you can put her back here." He said.

I gave her to him. "So when is your friend coming to get the cars?"

"He should already be here." he said getting out.

Then we heard an eighteen wheeler.

"Hey Jace." A man said.

"Hey Frank. Thanks for doing this is such short notice." Jace said.

"Don't worry. We have known each other for years."

Jace nodded.

"Alright where are they?"

"There is one back at the apartment and there is four here."

Frank nodded.

He and another man got off. They came to where we were.

"Frank, I want you to meet my wife Karla and our daughter Isabella." Jace said.

"Nice to meet you." Frank said.

I shook his extended hand. "Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Wow is incredible how much she looks like you." Frank said looking from my face to Isabella's.

"That's what everyone keeps saying."

"And they are right because she looks exactly like you except that she has curly hair and you have straight hair."

I smiled and then Isabella smiled.

"Same smiles too."

I nodded.

"Alright Frank let's get all of these cars out of here. Karla why don't you go back to the apartment. We'll be there in twenty minutes." Jace said.

"Okay be careful." I said.

He came to give me a kiss. "Always am."

I smiled.

I got in the Volvo and closed the door. I put it on reverse and left.

I sighed. This was going to be a long drive. I started driving back to the apartment. I parked beside Jace's car. I turned off the car. I went to het Isabella out of her car seat. I wondered how we were going to got all the cars in the garage and then I remembered that the garage is a three story. Twenty cars fit per floor. Before it was remodeled only seven fit per floor and there were two floors. We went inside.

"Hey Karla."

"Hey Brian. Listen do you think I could get two persons to help me heft the stuff down?"

"Sure. Percival, Verlaine go with Karla and help her with anything she needs."

"Yes sir." They said.

They came to stand beside me. "We are going to need the carts."

They nodded.

"I will leave the door open for ya'll."

They nodded.

I went to the elevator. One of them came with me. The doors to the elevator closed.

"So are you Percival?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Please calm me Karla. I'm not that old."

He laughed. "We have to treat our guests with respect."

I nodded. "So were you named Percival after the Nephilin angel Percival Grigori?" I asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. The only thing I know is that it's a weird name. Where did you hear about him?"

"There is this book called Angelology. That is where I heard the name Percival and the name Verlaine."

"Oh. I haven't heard about that book."

"I already read it. It's a really good book. But if you read it, you have to pay close attention or you might get confused."

He nodded. "So is she your daughter?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes she is." I said looking at Isabella, who had fallen asleep in my arms.

"She looks like you."

I smiled again.

"A lot of people say that."

"She does."

The elevator stopped. I put the key in and turned it to the right. The doors opened and we went in. I turned around and pressed the button so the elevator could go down.

"So you are moving?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. My husband and I think that it's better for us to be closer to our relatives. We have been away for almost a year."

"You're married?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"I thought that you weren't."

"Why?"

"Well since he is not here helping you."

I sighed. "He had to do something before we leave."

"But you look so young to be married."

"How old do I look?"

"At least seventeen."

I laughed. "I'm about to turn twenty one."

"Wow. You look young."

"That's because I am."

He laughed.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm twenty two."

He was one year younger than Jace.

"Are you going to college?"

He nodded. "To the University of Washington. I'm already done with my basics."

I smiled. "What are you going to study?"

"I want to be a doctor."

"Wow. That's what I wanted to be but then I realized that I probably had to do some surgeries on people and then I didn't want to."

He laughed. "It all depends what you want to study you can be a doctor but you don't have to do surgeries."

"Oh. See I didn't know that."

He smiled.

The doors to the elevator opened and the young man called Verlaine came out of the elevator.

"Alright let's get to work." Percival said.

"Okay so as ya'll can see there are boxes here everywhere. The rest are upstairs." I said.

They nodded.

Down Gere were the dishes, which were almost three boxes, the cleaning supplies making it two boxes including the shampoos and body wash, Isabella's toys only those were four boxes, plus her crib, then there were three boxes with books, two with important documents. Upstairs were six suitcases that were mine, five that were Isabella's, and six that were Jace's and that did not include shoes. There were four big boxes with curtains, blankets, bedspreads that were for the big bed and for Isabella's crib. I had done two paintings here which were in a big box with all the pictures, cd's, dvd's, paint, brushes, games, Nintendo's and three canvas that had not been used. Then there were three boxes with all the decorations. I had small angels and there was one I had brought with me from Houston. I knew thy he was always with me but I still had a statue of St. Michael the Archangel. It was about a twelve inches tall.

"Please be careful with this box. Because what it contains inside it is very important and it can easily break." I told them once we were upstairs.

"What is it?" Verlaine asked.

"They are angels."

"Oh please don't worry Miss. We will be very careful."

I nodded.

The first Carr was already full. We waited for the second one and then we went down one at a time. By the time we made it outside Jace was already there with the moving truck.

Jace cane to stand beside me. "Love you could have waited." He said with a smile.

I smiled. "I know but the sooner we get everything in, the sooner we will be on our way to Houston." I told him.

He smiled. "You can't wait to get there, huh?"

I shook my head. "Nope. There is a lot upstairs."

He sighed. " Lorenzo, Raphael." Jace said.

Two men were beside Jace at once. "Karla this is Raphael." Jace said gesturing to the man to his right. "And Lorenzo." gesturing to the one on his left.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

They nodded.

"This is Karla, my wife, and our daughter Isabella." Jace said coming to stand beside me. He put his right arm around my shoulders.

"Nice to meet you." Raphael said.

I put Isabella' s head against my left shoulder so I could hold her with my left arm. I shook Raphael's extended hand.

"You didn't tell us Jace that you had a beautiful wife." Lorenzo said.

"I didn't have to. You can see that for yourself." Jace said holding me closer to him.

I could tell that he was jealous.

"But that is not why I called you. There is some stuff that has to be brought to the moving truck. I need ya'll to come with me." Jace said.

They nodded.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Lorenzo said.

I shook his extended hand. He room my hand in both of his and kissed the back of my hand. He murmured something that I think was in Italian.

I nodded.

Great. Jace had a friend that thought of himself as being the second Romeo.

"Lorenzo!" Raphael said.

Lorenzo let go of my hand.

"We have work to do." Raphael said.

"Yes I know big brother." Lorenzo said. Then he winked at me.

Jace just glared at him

_Why did this happened now? Now that I was happily married?_

I sighed.

Jace turned to look at me and then at Lorenzo. "Just because I need his help." Jace whispered under his breath.

I laughed.

He looked at me surprised.

"Damn I forgot you were next to me."

I smiled and touched his cheek. "You are the only one that owns my heart. You have the key to it." I told him.

"Well you are not the only one that holds the key to mine." He said.

My smile disappeared and I took my hand off his cheek.

He took my hand in his and smiled. " Isabella holds one key, you hold the other and the baby growing inside of you holds another." He said.

I smiled. "It's the same with me but I just wanted you to know that it was easy to let you in and I can't get you out nor that I want to. You are the perfect man for me." I said forgetting that we were surrounded by men. I didn't care.

He smiled and kissed me. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. Even though I was wearing my ankle boots he was still too tall for me but I loved that about him.

"Get inside the car. The temperature is starting to drop and you and Isabella need to stay out of it."

I nodded.

With that he went inside with Lorenzo and Raphael. I went to put Isabella in her car seat. I turned on the Volvo and turned the heat on. I closed both doors.

"Well it was nice meeting both you." I told Percival and Verlaine.

They smiled.

"I wish you good luck and a safe trip. Please take our number so when you come back we can visit you." Verlaine said.

I took the piece of paper and nodded.

"Have a safe trip and I wish you the best of luck." Percival said.

I smiled. "Wait I have something for both of you." I went back to the car and got two envelopes. I put the heater on low and went back to them.

I gave them one envelope each. There were five thousand dollars in each envelope all hundred bills.

"We can't." They said.

"Take it. It will help you in the future."

They looked at me and then at the envelope. They sighed and room the envelopes.

"Please do not tell anyone about this. Because their curiosity will take them to do some crazy stuff." the last thing we needed was someone breaking into our apartment.

They nodded.

"My number is inside as well. Please call me if there is anything in what I can help you."

"We sure will."

"And I will wait for ya'll wedding invitation for when ya'll get married."

They laughed.

Jace came out with Raphael and Lorenzo.

"Can ya'll do me a favor?" I said to Verlaine and Percival.

"Yes."

"Can ya'll my Isabella while I go say good-bye to Brian?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

I went back to the car and got another envelope. I turned off the heat. They stood beside the car. I started to walk back inside.

"Karla?" Brian said.

I nodded. I went to stand in grin if his desk. I gave him the envelope. "Please take this. I hope it helps you in the future."

He stared at me and sighed. He took the envelope.

"So this is it huh?" Brian said.

I sighed and nodded.

Brian felt like family to me. We had become close since I brought Isabella with me.

"Do I get a hug?" He said.

I smiled. "Of course."

He came around his desk and hugged me.

"You know that to me you are like a sister." He said.

"I know Brian. You are the same to me."

"Do you have any sisters?"

I laughed and let him go. "I have two. One of them is getting a divorce."

"You should introduce me to her."

I laughed. "Thinking about it you would be perfect for her."

"Really?"

I nodded. "One of these days I'll send you an airline ticket so you can visit us. That way you can meet her."

He smiled. "Okay so we'll see each other soon?"

"Soon."

I went back outside. They were already done putting everything in the moving truck. I sighed and went to the Volvo. Jace was already in the driver's seat. I got in the passenger seat and put in my seat belt.

"Ready?" Jace said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Ready."

He smiled. He put the car on reverse and then on drive. Frank followed him. Lorenzo and Raphael after him.

It was starting to get dark. I layed my head back and closed my eyes. I was tired because of all the packing we had done.

I'm running in the water. I looked around and notice that I am at the Magnolia River. Claudia and Jakelin were there but they were younger. I look down at my hands. They are small.

"Karla!" My mother screamed.

I turned around.

"Come eat. You can get in the water later."

I smiled and ran to the table.

My mother was young and so was my father. We were not alone. My aunt Flora was also there with Manuel and their son Manuelito. I noticed that we had come here for my sixth birthday. Claudia and Jakelin had barely come from Guatemala. Since then my aunt Flora treated me differently. She would buy them stuff and she wouldn't give me anything. I didn't understand why she was acting like that. This was going to be the first year that I was going to go to school. They had not allowed me to go when I was five years old. I got to the table and sat down next to my father, like I always did. Tito sat on his other side. Then Claudia and Jakelin.

My mother served us food but it was blurry. I couldn't see what it was. After we ate they put some candles on the cake. I blew the candles off.

"Oh I forgot your present but I'll give it to you tomorrow." Aunt Flora said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a Barbie."

I smiled.

After eating we had it wait a while before getting in the water again.

"Now can we go?" I asked.

"Fine." My father said.

"Yeay!" U said taking off.

"But don't go in too far!" He said.

I went into the water until the water was at my waist. Claudia and Jakelin knew how to swim. It looked kind of easy. I went in a little deeper. I tried to do what they did but they I slipped and went to the bottom. I tried going back up. I tried kicking so I could go back up and it worked but then I sank deeper. As I opened my mouth and kicked I started drinking water. I went up again and tried to scream for help but nothing came out. I went under again. I don't know how long it was but I felt someone take me out. Everything was dark. When I was near the edge of the water I could see again. I turned around to see who had gotten me out and saw Jakelin going back to where Claudia was.

Jakelin had saved me. _What would have happened if Jakelin had not gotten there in time?_

I sighed and went back to the table. My mother and father were talking with Aunt Flora and Manuel.

"Were you watching us?" I asked my father.

"No." He said.

They all stared at me.

"Why? Did something happen?" He asked. I could tell on his voice that he was getting worried. They were all getting worried when the danger had already passed.

I shook my head. "No. I just wanted to know." I said going back to play in the sand.

"Oh." He said.

I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks. They had not been watching. _What if I had drowned? What were they going to do after I was already gone? Were they going to feel sorry that they had not been watching us and that because of that I could have drowned?_

Maybe. But thanks to God and Jakelin I was alive.

I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that we were in the car.

I sighed. I could feel something wet around my eyes. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked.

I sighed. "Yes." I said.

"Where you having a nightmare?"

"Kind of. Where are we?"

"We are barely going to cross into Oregon"

"Oh."

He nodded.

"So rare we going to stopping to rest or are we going to drive without stopping?"

"Drive without stopping. That's why they each brought someone else."

"Oh."

"Or if you don't want to drive we can make stops."

"No. I'll drive when it's my turn."

He nodded. "We'll make it there in about twenty hours since we are going to stop and take a shower and eat."

I nodded.

"Go back to sleep. I'll let you know when we stop."

I nodded again. I played my head back and closed my eyes.

I got out of my car. I looked at the house where I had lived in for ten years. Spike was in the porch. He lifted his head.

"Hey spike." I said.

He started moving his tail.

I went inside.

"Who is there?" My mother asked.

"It's me." I said.

"Oh. You finally got back. What did they tell you?" She asked.

I sighed. "The tests were hard and u did not pass them." I said.

"So that means that they are not going to let you in?"

"They are. I just have to take some extra classes. But since I'll probably start Monday I'm only going to be able to take two classes every Thursday."

"That's nothing."

"At least is something. I'm going to advance on something."

"Right."

I went to my room to lay down on my bed. I had been walking most of the day and I was tired.

"Karla. Karla." Jace said shaking my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"It's your turn."

I sighed. I looked around. It was bright. "Where are we?"

"We're in Utah."

"What time is it?"

"About three."

I took off my seat belt and got off. I went to get in the driver's seat. He got in the passenger seat.

"You know which routes you have to take?'

"Yes."

He nodded.

"So until where do I have to drive?"

"Until Wyoming. We are going to stop there for a shower and to eat."

I nodded. "I get to drive through Texas right?'

He smiled. "You are the one that knows where the house is."

I smiled.

I waited until everyone was ready. Then I put the car on drive. We switched again in Wyoming and then in Dallas. I drove the rest of the hours left. Instead of taking the highway that was going to take me to Houston, I took the one that would take me to San Antonio. We were about five hours away from San Antonio at a normal speed but ya'll know me...

I got off the freeway three hours later. There was nothing but trees here. I turned to the right and then I went straight. Then it turned into curves but it was just one road since nobody came here. Then we turned left and went straight into the driveway. Then the house was visible. I parked in front of the house. We had made it home.

**Okay guys that was chapter 8 :) I hope ya'll liked it. The scene where she is drowning it actually happened to me so I just thought I should include it here since when I wrote this book/story it was based on the life that I would have liked to have. Some of the scenes from here are ases on a true story so not everything is made up. So what did ya'll think? I want to thank my readers and the people that review I really appreciate it. I have been thinking of making a blog so ya'll can see what the clothes that the character wears looks like and the dresses and what she describes. Specially the cars lol. Thank you everyone. The next chapter is when she sees her family so stay tuned to read how they react to what she tells them :) **


	9. Chapter 9 Family

**Chapter 9 Family**

**Okay everyone here is chapter 9. I hope ya'll enjoy it and that ya'll like it. Let me know what ya'll think by reviewing :)**

I looked at the house. It was like five times or more bigger than the one in Seattle.

"This one's it?" Jace asked.

"Yes." I said

"It's huge." He said.

I looked at him and smiled. I got off the car and got Isabella out. I went to the front door. Someone was waiting for us.

"Karla." Alex said.

"Alex." I said shaking his hand.

"Well our work is done. Here is the key to the house." He said giving me a key.

"What about the keys to the rooms?"

"Those are separate." He said getting a key chain out of his pocket with lots of keys.

"It has been a pleasure working with you. Please do call us again if you need anything. I know that you are going to be pleased with our work."

I smiled. "I think I am."

He nodded. "Well I must go now. It is a very long drive and I want to make it home before dinner."

I smiled. "Of course."

He nodded and went to get in his car.

Jace got off the Volvo.

I looked at the keys. There was a little remote. Like the ones they give you when you just bought a car and it has an alarm. It had a red and a green button. I pressed the green button. It made a noise and I looked up and saw that it had opened the garage door. Two cars were already there. One was black and the other was blue. the garage was not right next to the house. There was a road the size of two lanes that went between them. The garage was facing the house. I went to see the cars. One of them was a black Nissan Titan. The car was a blue Nissan Skyline.

I smiled.

"Are you serious? This is a huge garage!" Jace said.

I smiled again.

"Hey Frank start getting the cars down. We are going to put them in here." Jace said.

"Jace I am going to go take a quick shower. There is something I must do." I told him.

He nodded. "How many are they?"

"Seven."

"Okay. I'll make something in a little bit."

"Thank you." I said giving him a kiss.

I went to the front door with Isabella.

"Karla." Jace said.

I turned around.

"How am I supposed to know which one is our room?"

I smiled. "Go to the elevator. Go to the second floor and then go to the last hallway on the left side."

He nodded.

"I'll leave the door open."

"Okay."

I went inside. This was the first time I was coming in so I was really surprised. The living room was old fashioned. It had big lamps in the ceiling like in the movies. There was a set of satire to the left and a set of stairs to the right. The stairs were black with a blue carpet on the middle. The colors were black and silver. There was a sky blue also but it looked like it was glowing. The furniture was black and the walls were gray. The decorations on the walls were silver. I walked forward to under the stairs to the end. I pressed the button to the elevator. I went in and the doors closed. Isabella had fallen asleep. The elevator started going up and then it stopped. The doors opened and I got out. I looked around. It reminded me of when I was in high school.

I sighed. I turned to my left and started walking. I stopped when I got to the last hallway on the left. I turned to face the hallway in front of me. There were rooms to my left and rooms to my right. I started walking toward. I passed four doors and stopped on the fifth one that was on the right. I opened the door and turned on the light. I closed the door behind me. The room had three colors. It had brown, beige and black. The furniture was black, the walls and the bedspread were beige and Brown. The curtains were Brown.

I smiled. I actually liked what they had done. I went to lay down Isabella on the bed. I put the pillows around her. I went to the restroom and turned on the light. The restroom was brown and beige. They had really done a good job. I took my clothes off and got in the shower. About twenty minutes later I got out if the shower. I wrapped the towel around me and went back to the room. I went to the closet and turned on the light. The closet was huge. It was a fitting room, a closet and a salon all together. The walls were sky blue, the carpet was blue. The walls were the same sky blue that I had seen down stairs. It looked like it was glowing. The doors to the fitting rooms were aqua. I went to get a strapless brown dress. I put it on and then I put on my brown ankle boots.

I pulled the zipper to the boots and the zipper from the dress. The dress was three inches above my knees. I connected the blow dryer and turned it on. I dried my hair. It was better than straighten it. When I was done I turned it off. I went back to the room. I went to check Isabella's diaper. It had to be changed. I picked her up and went back to the hallway. I went to the stairs and walked down. Jace and the others were already putting everything inside in the living room. He looked up as I came to stand beside him.

"That dress looks good on you." Jace said.

I smiled. "Thank you. Listen it's about to be four and I need to go. I don't know if I should take Isabella and let them see her or wait until we get here." I said.

He sighed and then he smiled. "Give her to me. It's going to be easier once they are here."

I nodded. "You're right. So I leave you the car seat?"

"Sure."

I went outside to the Volvo and got Isabella's car seat out and I took it inside and left it in the living room.

"There is some stuff I must do Bella. I'm going to miss you my little princess." I said kissing her cheek.

"What about me? What am I?" Jace said.

"You are the king to my heart." I said giving him a kiss on the lips. He kissed me back. I let him go and sighed.

I knew that what I was about to do was going to be difficult.

"Good luck." He said.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

He laughed. "It's not going to be that bad."

"Just wait and see."

He nodded.

"Well I'm going to go."

He nodded.

I walked outside and got in the Volvo. I turned it on and put it on reverse. Them I put it on drive. I knew that my father. got out of work at six, but since he got a divorce with my mother years ago he didn't live with us. So I was not going to be seeing him today. I got out of the driveway and turned right. I went through the curves and then I turned right to the street that went under the freeway. I turned left and got on the freeway. I got on I-10 East. As I drove towards Channelview I started to get nervous. It had been almost a year since I had left and now I was back.

I was married and had a seven month old daughter, that no matter what she was like my own. I was different and pregnant.

I sighed. "Breathe in and breathe out." I told myself. The last thing I needed was to have an anxiety attack while driving. After an hour and a half had passed I was already passing Houston's downtown. Under the sunset it looked beautiful. I knew there were a lot of things that I missed from Houston. Like visiting my family, who had become normal a month before I left, being around my friends. I had talked to Cindy, Tania and Ana while I was in Seattle but I had not seen them. They were like my sisters to me. I trusted them like I didn't trust my own sisters. I knew that I could tell Cindy, Tania and Ana anything and that they would be there when I needed them.

They also knew it was the same with me. The last time I had talked to Tania was like three months ago. Now that I was back u was going to have to go look for her. Fifteen minutes later I was passing a sign that said 'Channelview next right'. I sighed and smiled. Channelview was the same as when I left. When I left they were building new schools because they did not have enough space in the other ones. Channelview's population had grown in ten years. Twelve years ago it was safe to walk at two in the morning by yourself.

Now you would either get ribbed or raped. I took the exit. I moved to the last lane and then I turned right. I kept going forward until I got to the first house on the left. I parked in front if the white house on the same spot that my mother parked her truck. She wasn't home since the truck was not there. I stayed in the car. I looked in the rear mirror and saw that Yurlin was already drinking with his friends. I got off my Volvo and looked at the house. It still looked kind of the same from the outside. The only difference was that it had gotten fixed.

I heard a car stop.

"Hey can you move your car?" A familiar voice said.

It was my brother Chris.

"Wait that's a Volvo." Chris said.

"I can't believe that you don't recognize me." I said turning around.

"Karla!" Chris and Kevin said getting off the truck. They came to hug me.

"Hey how have ya'll been?" I asked them.

"Good and you?" Kevin asked.

"Good. Let me move my car so mom can park."

They let go of me and I got in the car. I got out of the drive way and parked on the other side. The house had two drive ways so we had two places to park. I got off the Volvo. I then noticed that everyone was staring at me, including the men that were drinking at the house in from of ours. I did look different. My hair was reddish-brown and I was wearing a dress. When I used to live here I didn't wear dresses. I went to where Chris and Kevin were. Chris was taller than me already and Kevin's head was just below my chin.

"You look different." Chris said.

"Yea I know but I guess ya'll are not the only one that noticed." I told him looking at the men that were drinking.

"Yea that's true. Welcome back." He said giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I said. I let him go and went to where my mother was. "Hi mom."

"No way! It can't be! You're back!" She said hugging me really hard against her.

I hugged her too. I had missed her a lot during the year I was gone

"Yes I am. I came back home."

"I'm so glad you are home."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

I swallowed. "I missed you a lot."

"Aw, sweetie I missed you too. But the good thing is that you are back. Are you on vacation?"

"No. I came to stay."

She let me go and nodded.

"Where's Jasmine?"

"She went to Mexico for a few days. She should be back either today or tomorrow."

"Oh. What about David?"

"Here he is." Kevin said.

"Hi David." I said grabbing him.

"Look David its Kala."

"Kala?"

"Hey."

"Kala!" He said giving me a hug.

"Aw, u missed you too."

He looked at me.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well I'm going to the shell to put gas."

They nodded.

I got in the Volvo and turned it on. I put the car on reverse. I got out of the drive way and put it on drive. I went to the right. I went straight and saw when Yurlin asked someone for the car keys. I went straight until the street ended. Then I turned left. When I got to the light I turned left into the gas station. I Parked and turned off the car. I got out and swiped the debit card. I put the hose on the tank and started fueling the tank. I saw a car park next to me.

"Hey." Yurlin said.

"Hey." I said.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Good. How about you?"

"Kind of good, hanging around here missing you. I have missed you a lot."

"Oh! I thought that you had probably moved on since a year already passed."

"I thought about it but I couldn't."

"Oh." I put the hose back.

"How about you?"

"Um, I went out a couple of times." I said closing the little door to the tank.

"What does that mean?"

"Look if you don't mind I have other stuff to do than ti be interviewed."

I went inside the store and bought some chips and sodas. I went to pay.

"Do I know you?" The man at the register said. He had an accent from India.

"Yes I'm Karla."

"Alba's daughter?"

I nodded. "The same one."

"You mean a different one. You changed so much."

I smiled. "Everyone keeps saying that."

He nodded. "Maybe it has to do with wedding ring on your finger."

I looked down at my left hand. I had both rings Jace had given me at out wedding.

I laughed. "Yea it does, a little bit."

"You pregnant?"

I nodded.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I was in Washington."

"D.C?"

"No. Seattle."

"Ah. How is the weather over there?"

"Way different. It's really nice though."

He nodded.

I paid and went back to the car. Yurlin was still there.

"So where are you going now?" He asked.

"To my mother's house." I said.

"Are you going to stay there long?"

"No. I'm just going to drop off some stuff and then I'm going to my house."

"Can I come with you?"

"To my mother's house?"

"No, to yours."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"We can talk at my mother's house. Inside my car."

He nodded.

I turned on the Volvo and went back to my mother's house. I parked behind my mother's truck and got out. I noticed that Lando's car was already there. I went inside.

"Hey." Chris said.

"Hey." I said.

"What did you bring?" Kevin asked.

"I brought some chips and sodas."

"Cool!" Kevin said.

"Hey how have you been?" Lando asked.

"Good. I just got back."

"How's school?"

"In still doing my basics but I am transferring to the University of Houston."

"Oh that's good. So you're coming back to the house then?"

"Um kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" My mother asked.

"Look I need to talk to Yurlin. I need to give him something back. I'll explain everything later when I'm done."

"Okay."

I went outside and closed the door behind me. Yurlin was already there waiting outside. I unlocked the doors to the car and got in the driver's seat. I left my door open. He tries to kiss. I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just wanted a kiss from you." He said.

"Well you're not getting it."

"Is something wrong?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't feel the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"When we last talked on the phone...what I told you I really meant it."

"Is there someone else?"

I looked him in the eyes. "Yes."

"You cheated on me?!"

I laughed. "Yea I cheated on you when I had already put an end to this relationship."

"So you just stopped loving me?"

"To begin with I never loved you." I took his ring out of my pocket. "Here."

He stared at the ring. "You married him?!"

I noticed that I was giving him his ring with my left hand. He saw my wedding ring and engagement ring.

"Of course I married him. I love him."

He shook his head. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying. We have been married for a while now."

"He has money doesn't he?"

_How could he think that?! "Y_ou know what? Think what you want. I don't care. I know it's not true but that's none of your business."

He got out and slammed the door.

I got out and closed the door. I locked the car and went inside. Everyone was getting ready.

"What's going on?" I asked Kevin.

"Jasmine called. She's already here."

I waited for everyone to get ready and then we left in my car. When we got to the airport I parked on the fourth floor next to an Impala. I gave the keys to Mt mother.

"I'll explain everything later."

She nodded. She got David out of his car seat and she put the car seat inside the Impala.

"I follow you right?"

"Yes."

She nodded and closed the door to the Volvo. After about ten minutes my mother, Jasmine and David came out of the elevator.

"Did you steal this car?" Jasmine said.

My mother laughed. "No I borrowed it."

They put Jasmine's luggage in the trunk and then they got in. I turned on the Volvo and reversed. I started driving towards the exit and she followed. We got on beltway eight and started driving. After fifteen minutes we took the exit to the I-10 West freeway. Then we drove for two hours at my speed since they were no cars on the freeway. We finally got off and turned right. I kept going.

"Nobody lives here?" Chris asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because all of this is mine."

I kept driving and then I slowed down when we got to the curves. We did the last curve and then we went into the drive way. They gasp when the house came into view.

"This is your house?" Kevin asked.

"It is."

"It looks like a mansion."

"More like a palace." Chris said.

"It was remodeled. It has a huge ballroom too."

I parked in front of the house. We got off.

"Who lives here?" Jasmine asked.

"I do." I said.

She turned around and gave me a hug. "When did you get here?"

"Today. Alright everyone let's cone inside."

I opened the door for them so they could come in.

"Alright how about if we go eat? The food is already ready."

They nodded.

I started walking to the hallway on the right.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"We are going to the dining room."

We kept walking until a hallway on the left came up. We turned into that one. We kept walking until the hallway ended and there was a door un Fein of us. I went in. Jace was waiting there with Isabella in his arms.

"Hey love." I said going to him and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Hi princess." I said getting Isabella.

"Love? Princess?!" My mother said.

"Everyone this is my husband Jace and our daughter Isabella." I said.

"What?! I thought you were going to marry Yurlin! And what's this that you have a daughter?!" My mother said.

_Damn she was mad._

I sighed. "Look why don't we sit down and I'll explain."

"Fine."

Chris sat at the head of the table. Jace sat at the other head of the table. We sat around them.

"Okay a year ago Jace and u met in a boat in Niagara Falls. We got married three months later and we had Isabella seven months ago." I said.

"What about Yurlin?" My mother asked.

"It was over before I left."

"Does he know?" Chris asked.

I nodded. "Gave him his ring back today."

"What?! I can't believe that you lied and that you kept you marriage and you daughter a secret!"

I sighed. "It was better this way mom."

"No it wasn't! You lied to us!"

"I lied to ya'll it I lied to you?" I could feel the tears fill my eyes.

"To everyone! Including me."

"Why can't you accept it?"

"Because you lied."

"I didn't lied I just kept it away from you but you know what? Fine don't accept us. I guess you prefer YOUR other grandchildren better." I said getting up and taking Isabella with me.

"Karla." Jace said.

"I told you it was going to be this way." I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." I said before I left.

**Okay guys that's chapter 9. So what do ya'll think? Okay so this is what I meant when I said that chapter 1 explains why the mom is so over protective. Ya'll see later on the story how she gets lol so did ya'll like it? Do ya'll think that the Mon will accept Jace and Isabella? We'll find out in the next chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing :) **


	10. Chapter 10 Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 10 Just Like Old Times**

**Okay guys here is chapter 10. So I was not going to post it today but since I am going to be busy with an essay I decided to post it. I hope that ya'll like it. Let me know what ya'll think and thank you to all my readers and for the reviews. :)**

I went upstairs to my room where I could be alone with Isabella. I laid her down on the bed. Then I started to cry. I thought that my mother was going to accept Isabella and Jace to the family but she didn't. Worst of all we didn't get to tell them that I'm pregnant. I guess that she didn't want any grandchildren that came from me. Isabella came to sit on my lap. I put on a Madagascar movie so she could watch while I was in pain. I knew that it was going to be difficult. I knew that since the beginning but I didn't think it would turn out like this.

Jace's POV

Karla had told me that it was going to be hard to tell her mother about our family and she was right.

I sighed.

"You didn't have to do that." A man said.

"She lied." Karla's mother said.

"She kept it away from us. Lying and keeping something a secret are two different things."

"Are you defending her?"

"I'm letting you know that you are blinding yourself with anger. You just got her back. She came back to us. We have to give her support. You are her mother. That's what you are supposed to do." The man said.

Karla's mother sighed.

"Well everything was ruined." a young man said. He must be Chris.

"Chris!" A young woman said. She then turned to look at Karla's mother. "So what she is married and she has a daughter, who is your granddaughter. She wants all of you in her life. Do you want to reject her daughter? Do you want to live without seeing her like they did with Kimberly?" The young woman said. She must be Jasmine.

"No." Karla's mother said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Marroquin, if you don't mind I would like to speak to both of you in private." I said.

"Um I'm not her father." The man said.

"I'm sorry I just assumed you were."

"It's ok."

Karla's mother looked angry.

"Of course." She finally said.

The three of us stood up.

"Follow me please." I said going out the door. I heard their footsteps behind me. I went to a room that was the closest to the dining room. I opened the door for them. I went in after them and closed the door behind me.

"Please sit down." I said.

They sat down.

"So as your daughter told you a while ago, my name is Jace and we are married." I said.

"And have a daughter." Karla's mother said.

"Well yes but there is a complication and since you are her mother and stepfather I wanted both of you to know the truth."

"The truth? The truth about what?"

"About Isabella."

"What about her?"

"Isabella is not our biological daughter. Isabella's mother begged Karla to take Isabella with her after her husband died in a car accident and she was dying also. Karla has grown real attached and protective of Isabella. She loves her like she is her own daughter."

"Why didn't Karla let the police take her?" The man asked.

"I asked a similar question. But she told me that she promised Isabella's biological mother that she was going to take her with her and that that was her last request."

She sighed. "I have made my own daughter suffer."

"Plus there is another thing. Nobody knows the truth and I do ask you to keep it a secret."

They nodded.

"Besides in seven months you are going to be a grandmother. Again." I said.

"What? My daughter is pregnant?" She asked. A smiled started to spread on her face.

I nodded. "Yes."

She smiled.

"Oh my God. Look at what you have done. You must apologize." The man said.

I smiled.

"You're right. Jace can you take me where my daughter is?"

"Of course."

We got up and walked back to the living room. We went to the elevator.

"So long have ya'll be married?" She asked.

"It will be a year in September twenty third."

"Oh. Ya'll have been married for a while."

I nodded.

"So do you know about Yurlin?"

"Yes. She told me everything and I did the same." _Almost everything._

They nodded.

The doors to the elevator opened and we went in. I pressed the button with the number two on it. The doors closed.

"She missed her family a lot. I kept telling her let's go see them then but she would say 'that it wasn't the right time yet'. I really don't know when she thought it was the right time to tell you."

"There would not have been a right time. I would probably have reacted the same way."

I nodded.

The doors opened and we got out.

"This is a huge house." Karla's mother said.

"It is. It's about five times bigger than the one in Seattle."

We turned left and kept walking until the last hallway on the left came up. We turned left again. We passed four doors and stopped in front of the fifth one.

I knocked on the door. "Karla?" I said.

There was no answer. I opened the door and she wasn't there. Then I heard some water being splashed and Karla's laugh.

I sighed. "Come." I said to Karla's mother and her husband.

We went to the restroom. I opened the door.

"Love, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm giving Isabella a bath." She said smiling. Her eyes were kind of swollen. I could tell that she had been crying.

Isabella splashed water and it wet Karla.

Karla laughed. "Alright Isabella you have been in the water for a while now. Come on I'm going to get you dressed." Karla said.

"No." Isabella said.

"Yes." She got a towel and wrapped it around Isabella. "Excuse me." She said passing by her mother and stepfather.

She went to lie down Isabella on the bed.

I went to get Isabella's diaper bag.

"Thanks." She said.

I nodded. "Love, you stepfather and I will go back downstairs to check on your brothers."

She nodded.

I looked at her stepfather.

He went to touch Isabella's cheek and the he followed me to the door.

I closed the door behind me.

"Don't you think we should stay?" He asked.

"No. I think they need to solve the issues they have. They have some many and besides it might take a while."

He smiled. "Now I can see why she fell in love with you."

"Why?"

"You always put her first. Even before yourself. That is something no one had done for her. That is what makes that spark in her eyes."

I shook my head. "That's Isabella."

"No. I am one hundred percent sure that it is you. I had never seen that in her eyes. Her eyes look like they are shinning now and she looks so happy. It looks like she lives in a fairy tale. Everything that she wanted she has it and I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you Mr..."

"You can call me Lando."

I nodded.

Karla' s POV

After Jace and Lando left it was quiet. My mother was quiet. I got a diaper from the diaper bag and put it on Isabella. I also put some baby powder. Then I got the baby lotion and put it all over her. I got a brown dress that had a white string that tied itself into a bow on the back. I put it on her. I put on her white socks and her brown shoes. I put some perfume on her.

My mother sighed. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted." She finally said.

I turned around to look at her and smiled. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too for what I said." I said.

She nodded. "Jace told us about Isabella."

I froze.

"Don't worry we already promised him that we wouldn't say anything."

I sighed.

"How old was she when you room her in?"

"Two days."

She nodded.

"What I don't understand is why she looks so much like you."

"When I saw her mother it was like I was looking at myself. She looked so much like me that I was surprised. She could have been my twin. But ever since Jace and Isabella came into my life they made me so happy. I enjoy every moment that I get to spend with them. I wanted to share that with you, dad, Chris, Kevin, Tito, Jasmine and David. With Jace's family also, with the rest of the family too someday."

"It's just that you are my little girl. It was hard to accept that Yurlin was going to marry you. But now you came back and you are already married, and with a daughter. You have to understand that for a mother nobody is worth of her children but Jace is different. Yurlin didn't deserve you or Ramiro but I can see that Jace does. Because Jace is way better."

I laughed. "He actually is. If he drinks we drink together but he doesn't like drinking. You know since Jace and is met we haven't been apart. Well except when I came to sign some papers and there was an emergency with his family, but after that we haven't."

"He is a nice guy I can see that and I'm fine with that."

I smiled. "Thanks mom." I said giving her a hug.

She hugged me back. "Well let's go back downstairs or else we are not going to eat anything."

I nodded. I went to pick up Isabella.

"May I?" She asked.

"Sure." I said giving her Isabella.

Isabella stared at my mother more a moment and the she smiled.

"She has your same smile."

"That's what everyone keeps saying."

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me I'm sure."

She nodded.

We got out of the room and went back to the hallway.

"So have the doctors told you the sex of the baby?"

"They said that it was kind of early to know. But I don't want to know. I want to keep it that way until the baby is born."

"Ah, you want to be surprised."

"Well I know that I am going to be surprised by the pain."

"There are people that say that child birth is the worst pain there is."

I nodded. "Yes I've heard but I don't know I'm kind of getting excited."

She laughed. "So what if it's a girl? What name are you going to give her?"

"Um I was thinking of Alice Marie."

"Alice Marie. Sounds good. What if it's a boy?"

"If it's a boy I already know that Jace is going to go crazy. So I want Jace to name him."

She nodded.

We turned right. We kept walking until we got to the stairs. We walked down the stairs.

"So have you met Jace's family?"

"Um not yet. We just got back."

"Where do they live?"

"Manhattan."

"Oh. That is kind of far from here."

"Yes it is."

We started walking towards the hallway that was in front of us.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

I grinned. "I'm more than happy."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

We kept walking until the first hallway on the left came up. When it did, we turned left. Then we walked until the hallway ended. I pushed the door on the left. Everyone was standing up.

"So?" Chris asked.

"So what?" I asked.

"Can we still come whenever we want?" He asked.

I laughed. "Of course. Why would you think that would change?"

"Well since you and mom started arguing."

"Chris!"

"What? I just wanted to know."

I laughed again. "There isn't anything you have to worry about."

"So can we eat already?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." I said laughing.

"Alright!" Kevin went to sit down and started getting food. Everyone else sat down and started to eat.

I went to get Isabella's stroller. She had fallen asleep.

"She is beautiful." Jasmine said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"David keeps starting at her." Kevin said.

I smiled.

"Does anyone have curly hair un you family Jace?" Chris asked.

"Yes. My mother does. She has red curly hair."

Chris nodded.

"Well there us some other news that Jace and Karla have." My mother said.

I nodded. "As a matter of fact we so." I said.

"Which is?" Jasmine said.

"I'm pregnant."

"Already? I mean congratulations." Kevin said.

I laughed.

"Congratulations." Jasmine said.

"Thank you."

"So do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

I shook my head. "The doctors say that it's too soon."

"Oh."

I nodded.

We ate and laughed as a family. It had been years since we had all eaten dinner together. I was glad that we would be spending more family time. When we were done eating I took the dishes to the dish washer and then went to take my prenatal. I went back to the dining room and looked at my family. My family looked happy but there was just one member missing. I hoped i would see him soon. In the end my family accepted Jace and Isabella and I knew that he would too. I knew that Tito would fall in love with Isabella just like everyone else. After eating my mother went to get Isabella out of her stroller and carried her, even though she was asleep. She was just irresistible.

"Well we are going to go." My mother said.

"How are you going to go if I brought you here?" I said.

"Oh that's right."

"Well I'll take ya'll back since Jace wanted to see the house."

"Okay let's go."

We took the Volvo and the Impala. I drove to my parents' house. Isabella was awake by the time we got there. My mother drove the impala. I parked behind my mother's truck. I turned off the Volvo and took the keys out. I unlocked the doors. I went to get Isabella out and closed the door. Then I went to stand beside Jace. He took her in his arms.

"This is where I use to live since I was eight years old." I told him.

He smiled. "I like it."

"Do you want to come inside?"

He took my hand in his. "Sure."

"It still looks the same from the inside. The difference is that a lot of things were fixed."

He nodded.

We walked towards the front door. I grabbed the handle and twisted it. I pushed the door. Someone slammed a glass bottle of beer. I knew who it was since I had felt someone looking at me. I didn't turn to see who it was since I already knew. It was Yurlin.

We went inside.

**Okay guys so I decided to leave it there. So what do you guys think? What do ya'll think Yurlin is going to do? Well let me know what ya'll think by reviewing. I would like to thank ya'll for reading. I hope ya'll liked it and I hope ya'll like the future chapters :) thank you so much for your support it helps a lot. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Okay guys here is chapter 11. I would like to thank ya'll for ya'll s reviews. It really helps me and it makes me happy to know that there is people out there that supports me in my writing :) I am actually glad that my friend Tania convinced me to write my book here. Um so I can't wait until I start writing the action parts and I can't wait to know what ya'll think about it. So what I write it's not the complete story that I wrote. I decided to skip some parts since there was too much detail and it was just making the chapters longer. Well I hope that ya'll enjoy the future chapters and don't forget to review :) **

I gave Jace a small tour of the house I use to live in. I decided to take Spike and Baby with me. So we went to put them in the Volvo. When Baby first saw Jace she started smelling him and then she tops on her back legs and started playing with him. No matter how old she was she loved to play. After putting her and Spike in the Volvo I went to get all of Jace's stuff that was in the trunk.

"Mom." I said.

She turned around.

I threw her the keys.

"Really?" She said.

I looked at the keys in my hand. "Wait they are the wrong keys." I said.

Jace smiled and shook his head.

I walked to where my mother was and gave her the right keys.

"Thank you." She said.

"You welcome. So where's Tito?" I asked.

"He is in Rehab. He says that he is coming out on the thirteen of May for a visit." She said.

"Oh! That's good. We can throw him a small party. Do you have an address where I can write to him?" I asked" Yes. I'll tell Chris to write it down for you."

"Okay."

She went back inside.

"One of your brothers is missing right?" Jace said.

"Yes. He is in Rehab. He should be coming out for a visit next month." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was always, well not always just when he was under drug influence, he would get mad and he would hit my mother or me."

"That's not right. But at least he recognized that he was attacking his family and he looked for help."

I looked at him and smiled. That was not a good thing it was a great thing. He would be a better person that he already was and he could have a great future. Besides he would set a very good example for Chris and Kevin but most importantly to David.

"What are you thinking of?" Jace asked.

"I was thinking that this is a great choice that my brother took."

He smiled.

"It is."

I nodded. "Now he can have a better life. He can get a good job and he can spend more time with his son."

He smiled and nodded.

"You know what?" I said looking at him.

He looked at me and took my hand. "What?"

"I can't wait to see him. So he can meet you and Isabella."

He smiled. "I want to meet him also. I wonder how he is and what he is going to say."

I smiled. "I think that he is going to like you and I think that he is going to fall in love with Isabella."

He smiled. "Everyone falls in love with Isabella. Just look at them."

I turned to see Chris carrying Isabella and my mother was beside him. Lando was there too but he kept his distance. There was something wrong with that picture. There was more space between them. Something was wrong.

Jace hugged me. I turned around so my back was against his chest. He had one arm around my chest and his other arm around my waist. He put his chin on my shoulder.

I sighed. If something was wrong we couldn't say that they had not tried.

"Here you go." Kevin said giving me a piece of paper.

I looked at the paper. I smiled. It had Tito's address.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded. "He is going very happy to see your letter."

I sighed. "That's what I'm hoping."

He smiled. "He always asks for you, David and Jasmine."

"Oh, well he should be hearing from me very soon."

My mother came to touch my stomach. "This baby is going to be my fourth grandchild."

I smiled. "Yes. So Jasmine lives here?"

"No. She just spends the night sometimes here with David. She has her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Is it as hard as you thought it would be?"

I shook my head. "I think it's hard when you don't know what to do."

Jace touched my stomach.

I smiled. Since we had come from Seattle, I had started to show more.

Someone threw a glass bottle. Jace lifted his head to see who it was.

"Well we are going to go. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

"Bye Lando."

"Bye take care."

I nodded. I gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to my mother.

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

"Good bye Lando." Jace said shaking Lando's hand.

"Good bye mother-in-law." He said.

My mother smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Jace and you can call me Alba."

He nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"I'll come back tomorrow so we can go over there. I'll call Claudia too."

My mother nodded.

Jace got in the driver's seat. I went to put Isabella in her car seat. Then I went to get in the passenger's seat and put on my seat belt. He put the Volvo on reverse and then on drive. I guess I fell asleep during the whole ride because I woke up when I felt Jace's arms around me.

"Where's Isabella?" I asked.

"I left her on the couch while I came to pick you up." He said.

"What about Baby and Spike?"

"I got them out of the car and they ran inside."

"Oh."

I put my arms around his neck and my head against his shoulder. Once we were inside he set me on my feet. I went to pick up Isabella from the couch and went upstairs. We went to lay her down in the baby room, which was the room in front of ours; she was going to have to stay there until we fixed one for her. When I had come and told the men what to do Isabella wasn't there yet. After putting her on the crib we went to our room.

"It's been a long day." I said.

Jace turned to look at me and touched my cheek. His warmth against my skin felt really good that it made me shiver. He bent down and kissed me. He put me against the wall. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist. His hand went to that leg and then up to the inside of my dress. His lips left mine and they went to my neck.

I took his shirt off and then I unbuckled his belt. He took off his pants and then he pulled the zipper down to my dress. It felt like the honeymoon all over again. It had been seven months and we still couldn't keep our hands off each other. I loved how his body felt against mine. It was hard and soft at the same time and warm against my skin. He belonged to me and I belonged to him. We belonged to each other. That was all that mattered.

A noise woke me up the next morning. I got up quickly and got dressed. Jace wasn't in the room anymore. I grabbed my nine millimeter from the night stand and got out of the room. I felt something racing through my veins. It felt hot and I didn't know what it was. I felt kind of scared because Jace wasn't in the room and I felt Ike I wasn't safe. I walked carefully not to make any noise that might let know the person that was there aware. I looked everywhere but there wasn't anyone in the hallway. I kept my back against the wall and kept walking. I walked down the stairs and went to the living room.

Baby and Spike were sleeping on the floor so that meant that there wasn't any danger.

I sighed. I heard the noise again and put up the gun. I kept it in front of me just in case that I was wrong. The noise was coming from either the kitchen or the ballroom. I started walking again. It was a good thing that I didn't make any Boise when I walked. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jace there.

I sighed and put the safety back on the gun.

"Hey." I said.

Jace acted like he had not heard me. Then I noticed he was wearing earphones.

I took one off. "Hey." I said again.

He jumped.

"Sorry."

"You scared me. What are you doing out if bed?"

"I heard a noise and came to check it out. I saw Baby and Spike in the living room. That's how I knew that nobody broke in."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was making that much noise."

I smiled. "How could you know if you had your earphones on?"

He smiled. "Yea. What time is it?"

"Six thirty. What are you cooking?"

"Something for us and something for your family."

"Jace you know that if you want to eat something you can just tell me and I can cook for you. I don't want you to feel like you are supposed to be cooking because I'm pregnant."

He smiled. "Don't think that love. You know that I like to cook and get creative."

I smiled. "Yes that's true. Well I'm going to call everyone to let them know that I'll be over there at nine." I said dialing my mother's number.

She picked up on the seventh ring. "Hello?" She said.

"Mom, I'll over there at nine." I said.

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty two."

"Isn't it a little early to be calling?"

"Yes I know but I'm just calling to let you know."

"Fine I'll get everyone up."

"Okay." I hung up and dialed Claudia's number.

"Hello?" A woman said.

"Claudia?" I asked.

"Hey it's me Karla. I'm calling because I want you to meet me at mom's house at nine."

"You're here?"

"Yes. I got here yesterday."

"Okay."

"Alright I'll be over there at nine."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

"Looks like you have to hurry because its already six forty." Jace said.

"Are you serious? Damn I still have to take a shower."

He laughed.

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not."

I smiled and gave him a kiss.

I went back to my room. I got in the shower and took a quick one. I got out and went to look for a dress. I grabbed one that was yellow and has spaghetti straps. I grabbed my yellow flats. Then I went to change Isabella. I put on her a pink dress. I grabbed her pink shoes and white socks and put them on.

I grabbed her diaper bag and took her in my arms. I also grabbed the letter I had written the night before and went back down the stairs. I went back to the kitchen.

"Alright love let's go." I told him.

"I thought that you were going by yourself."

I smiled. "I was. But I want to go everywhere you go and I want you to be with me no matter where I go." I said.

He smiled. "You know that I will follow you to the end of the world."

I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"What about the food?"

"I'll help you when we come back."

He smiled. "Alright."

He covered everything and then we went out the front door.

We saw a green car coming into the driveway.

"Who is that?" Jace asked.

"Don't pay him any attention. Let's go."

Jace sat in the driver's seat and I went to put Isabella in her car seat fast. Then I went to get in the passenger seat. He got behind us so he wouldn't let us out.

Jace and I got out of the Volvo.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you." Yurlin said

_Damn it! Why did he had to come here and ruin everything?_

I looked at Jace but he was looking at Yurlin. He looked so pissed. I just hoped that they didn't start a fight because I was not going to be able to stop them.

"You have nothing to do here." Jace said walking forward.

Yurlin took two steps forward also.

They were face to face now.

"I came for her. What are you going to do to stop me?"

The next thing I know Jace threw the first punch and Yurlin fell to the ground.

"Jace!"

**Okay guys I'm going to end it there :) so what do ya'll think that it's going to happen next? Chapter 12 will start off where this one left of so don't worry about me skipping anything. So who ya'll root for? Do ya'll think Jace is going to win? Or do ya'll think Yurlin will win? Well I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I know it's kind of short but I'm going to school in the morning so I'm trying to write one chapter per day. I want to thank all my readers and all my reviewers. Thank you, thank you for all ya'lls support it means so much to me :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**Okay guys here is chapter 12 :) in case ya'll see the world mummy anywhere it might be because I'm watching the mummy returns while I'm writing this chapter lol I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and the future ones. Don't forget to review and let me know what ya'll think :)**

"Jace!" I screamed.

Yurlin got back up and hit Jace but Jace didn't fall.

"Stop! Please stop!"

Jace tackled Yurlin down and they both fell to the ground. They kept rolling and hitting each other. If it was someone else it would be kind if funny.

"You guys please stop!"

I kept telling them to stop but they didn't listen. I don't know how long it took but after a while Jace let him go and starred to walk to where I was. That was when Yurlin tried to tackle Jace. Jace turned around and he looked like he was ready for another round.

I rant to step in between them. "Stop it! I've had enough! This is not the way to solve things." I said looking from Yurlin's face to Jace's.

Jace sighed.

"He started it. He was the one that hit me first and I just defended myself." Yurlin said.

"Liar!" Jace said.

I had to push him back. "Stop! Yurlin you starred it by coming here. What do you want?" I said.

"I want you."

"Well you can't have me. I'm already taken. What do you really want?"

"I cane for you."

I sighed. " Look Yurlin I tried it with you and obviously it didn't work out and now its not ending too well. I'm married. I am starting s family with Mt husband and I am happy. So please stop bothering me. I live here with my husband and daughter. I am really sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to do that. If i had known that it was going to end this way, I would have never accepted to go out with you. You are going to meet someone some day and that person is going to change your life."

"I won't love anyone else but you."

"This thing you call love its not love. It's called obsession. So please leave."

"Can I tell you something?"

"If I let you, will you leave after you are done?"

"Yes."

I nodded.

"I love you. I will always love you for who you are. The first time I met you I just wanted to fool around with you, but then I started ti know you and I fell in love with you. I can see what he sees in you and he is very lucky that you married him and that you gave him a daughter. I hope that the both of you are happy together."

"Thank you."

He nodded. He got in his car and left.

We went to get in the Volvo and left.

I sighed. I already knew that Jace knew how to fight but knowing and actually seen it are two different things.

"Jace?" I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

I looked at his face. He only had a scratch on his neck. "Where did you learn how to fight?" I asked.

He smiled. "At the school I went to."

I nodded.

"Why?"

I smiled. "Because you are really good."

He laughed. "I can teach you if you want?"

"Really?"

He smiled again. "Yes."

"That would be great!"

He nodded.

I got my phone and dialed Cindy's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Cindy." I said.

"Hey girl, what's up?" She said.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Can you be at my mom's house at nine?"

"Um sure."

"Okay thanks."

"Anytime girl."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and dialed Ana's number.

"Hey girl." Ana said.

"Hey, um are you doing anything today?"

"Um no. Why?"

"Can you be at my mom's house at nine?"

"Sure."

"Okay thanks."

"You welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and dialed Tania's number. It had been a while since I had seen her.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Tania." I said.

"Hey Karla, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. Hey can you be at my mom's house at nine?" I asked.

"Yes sure. Why?"

"You'll see later."

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I hung up and put the phone back in my purse.

I sighed. Today I was going to see my sister, and my three best friends. Cindy, Ana, and Tania were like my sisters. I took my phone out real quick out of my purse. I had forgotten to call someone. I dialed my father's number.

"Hello?" A woman said.

"Hello can you pass me to my dad?"

"Hold on."

I waited.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dad."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

I sighed and fought back the tears. "I'm good. Listen I wanted to know if you could go to my mom's house?"

"For what?"

"I...I just got back yesterday and... I...I wanted to see you."

"Oh! You're back?"

"Yes."

"Um, maybe some other time. I'm working right now."

I bit my lip and nodded. I had already known what his answer was going to be before I called him. The tears started running down my cheeks. "You know what? It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Hey.." I hung up.

I already knew that he wouldn't want to go. He didn't like to spend time with us. I didn't understand why. He always put women and his job before us. Maybe he didn't love us, but I was going to leave him alone. I was not going to bother him no more.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked.

I sighed and cleaned my tears with the back of my hand. "I called my father and I told him that I wanted to see him and he said that we could see each other another day." I shook my head. "Another day. I haven't seen him in a year and he says its fine another day." I said.

"Love, I'm so sorry. How come you don't call Manuel?"

I sighed. "Claudia doesn't like him. If Claudia sees him there she is going to make a big scene and that's what I don't want."

He nodded. "But matters the most? What your sister says? Or what he has done for you? So we are stopping Downtown right?"

I sighed. "What he has done for me. Yes I am going to drop off the letter."

I decided to call Manuel. Jace was right I did not care what Claudia said.

"Hello?" He said.

"Manuel? It's me Karla." I said.

"Oh, Karlita how are you?"

"I'm good. Listen I wanted to know if you could be at my mother's house at nine?"

"Yes of course. Is something wrong with her?"

"No, no she's fine."

'Okay then."

"Okay thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Today was Saturday. There was someone that I needed to see before I got to my mother's house. She was like a second mother to me. I had said good-bye the day before I left. She was really special and I had to see her. But before seeing her I had to stop and drop off the letter at Downtown. Jace went into the parking lot and parked. I went to pay and went to put the receipt in the dash board. Then I went to get Isabella out of her car seat and grabbed the letter. Jace got off and we walked together. We went to the building that was next to the parking lot. We went to the front door and went in. I gave the letter to the lady that was behind the front desk.

"Do you know what floor he is on?" She asked.

"Third." I said.

She nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure he gets it."

I nodded. "Thank you."

We went back to the Volvo and started driving to Channelview. We went around since I had to go see someone. We got there ten minutes before nine. It was a store that was at the end of the street. Jace parked in front of it.

"This is it?' Jace asked.

I sighed. "Yes."

I got off and got Isabella out of her car seat. Jace took my hand in his and opened the door.

"Hello." Someone said.

"Hey Wilma." I said.

"Karla! Come over here so I can give you a hug." She said smiling.

I smiled and went to give her a hug.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"Yesterday in the evening."

"You already went to see your mother?"

"What did she say?"

I smiled. "She was glad that I was back. They also met my husband last night."

"You got married?"

"You already knew."

She laughed. "Yes I did."

I smiled. "How did your mother take it?"

I sighed. "She was really mad at first. But in the end she accepted it."

"And who is this princess?" She said looking at Isabella.

Isabella giggled and hid her face in my hair.

"Her name is Isabella."

Wilma took her in her arms. "She looks like you. How old is she?"

"Seven months."

"I can see that you are caring your first already."

I smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait until I meet your husband."

"He is right here." I said going to where Jac was. I took his hand in mine and went back to where Wilma was. He followed me.

"He is very handsome."

I smiled. "Yes he is."

My phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey are you coming?" Chris asked.

"Yea I just stopped by to see Wilma." I said.

"Oh."

"Yea."

"So are you going to take long?"

"I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Wilma would you like to go to my house on Monday? You can bring your husband. I'll come pick you up." I asked.

"That would be nice."

I nodded.

"I'll let you know what he says."

"Okay. I'll write down my number."

She nodded.

I got a piece of paper and wrote down my number. I gave it to her. She gave Isabella to Jace.

"Alright. So I'll probably see you next week."

I nodded.

"Bye Isabella." She said touching Isabella's hair.

Isabella smiled at her.

Wilma was a person that made you feel comfortable just by talking to her.

"Bye Jace. Take good care of them."

Jace smiled. "I will."

Wilma nodded and smiled.

"Well Wilma I have to go." I said.

"Take care." She said giving me a hug.

"I will."

We went back to the Volvo. Jace put Isabella in her car seat. I got in the passenger seat and Jace got in the driver's seat. I put on my seat belt and Jace started to drive. We went to my mother's house. Jace parked behind my mother's truck.

We got off the Volvo. I went to get Isabella out of her car seat.

"Hi Isabella." My mother said.

"Can you hold her for a little? I have to go to the restroom."

"Okay." I gave her Isabella and went inside.

Since the pregnancy I started drinking a lot of water because I got too thirsty. Because of that I had to go to the restroom A lot. When I was done I washed my hands and went back outside. I went to stand beside Jace and my mother.

"Momma." Isabella said.

"Come here." I said taking her in my arms.

I noticed that Cindy, Ana and Tania were already here.

"Hey." Claudia said. "Oh my goodness you look different." She said

I smiled. "Everyone keeps saying that."

"Is she yours?"

"Yes."

"Well she does look like you. It was stupid to ask."

I laughed.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Can you tell?"

"Yes I can see a bump. How far are you?"

"Two months."

"Man when I was two months I could not even tell."

I laughed.

"Karla!" Cindy said.

" Cindy! How are you?"

"Good."

"Karla!" Ana said.

"Hey girl how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Good."

"Hey girl how are you?" Tania asked.

"Good. I'm so happy to see ya'll. I feel like its been so long." I said.

"So when did you get back?" Tania asked.

"Yesterday."

"And you didn't call us?" Cindy said.

"I was but I came to see my family first."

"Who is that guy over there?" Ana asked.

"Well girls it's time to introduce ya'll. Jace!" I said.

He looked up and came to where I was. He was carrying Isabella.

"Jace this is Cindy, Ana and Tania. They are my best friends. Girls this is Jace, my husband, and Isabella, our daughter." I said.

"You got married?"

I nodded.

"When?"

"Seven months ago."

"Congratulations!" They said

"Thank you."

They shook Jace's hand and they touched Isabella's cheeks and hair.

"Jace, this is Manuel. The one I talked to you about." I said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Jace said.

"Nice too meet you too." Manuel said shaking Jace's hand.

When Isabella heard Manuel's voice she smiled and wanted to go with him. He carried her and I took a picture.

"I want a picture." Cindy said.

"Later. When we get to the house there will be enough time for that."

"Alright everyone we are going to go. We are going to the airport where we are going to leave in a jet so we can get there faster."

"How far is it?"

"Four hours."

"Damn girl why did you move so far?"

"Isn't it obvious? They are still in their honeymoon stage."

Jace and I laughed.

"Alright let's go." Jace said.

We went to get in the cars. Jace drove to the airport. Everyone else followed. We went to park and went inside. We passed by without having to wait in line or to go through security. Our guide took us outside and there was a black jet waiting for us there. We went inside the jet.

It smelled like it was new and there was a woman there. She was our guide.

"Please everyone sit down and fasten your seat belts." She said.

We did what we were told. She took our orders and then brought us our drinks. Thirty minutes later we had made it to the house. The jet landed right beside the house.

"Alright everyone it's time to have some family time." I said

As soon as we got there the pictures started. I took some with Cindy, Ana, Tania, Manuel, Jace and the rest of the family. Everyone wanted to take pictures with Isabella and she was glad. She loved it when people took pictures of her.

'Karla, can I talk to you for a little bit?" Claudia said.

"Yes." I said following her.

When we were a out of hearing distance she turned around. "What is Manuel doing here?!" Claudia said. She was mad.

"I invited him." I said.

"Why?"

I sighed. "Claudia I think that you are never going to understand of how I feel towards Manuel."

"We'll see. Explain."

I took a deep breath. "You know I called our father today and I told him that I wanted to see him and you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"That another day would be fine. I have not seen him for a year and he didn't sound happy either to hear that I am back. So that's why I called Manuel. Manuel has been there for me when our father has not. I see Manuel as a second father. Nobody can take our father's place, but im not going to be after someone that does not want to spend time with me."

She sighed. "I understand that part. It's just that I can't stand to see him."

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Can you at least try?"

I looked at her face. She did not answer me. She looked to where Manuel was with Isabella. She looked mad. She hated him so much, I could see that in her eyes.

She sighed and turned to look at me. I could see that she had already made her choice.

**Okay everyone that was chapter 12. The ending just came up cause I was watching a soap opera in Spanish and they were using a jet so I didn't feel like writing when they were driving. So what do ya'll think Claudia is going to say? Hopefully I'll have chapter 13 by Monday or Wednesday since I have a fiction exam on Tuesday. Do what do ya'll think? How did I do? So what do ya'll think is going to happen next? I hope ya'll liked this chapter. let me know what ya'll think and don't forget to review :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Missing

**Chapter 13. Missing**

**Hey guys here is chapter 13. I hope ya'll like it. I had my exam today so I finished this chapter as soon as I got home lol I couldn't wait to start writing. So that's why I wrote half during the weekend. I would like to thank my viewers and reviewers. I hope ya'll enjoy it and let me know what ya'll think. I will try to have chapter 14 up by tomorrow :) **

Claudia was a few moments quiet. She kept looking at Manuel and Isabella.

Manuel felt her gaze and looked at us. He smiled.

I smiled.

Claudia just turned around. She sighed. "You have to understand me as well." She finally said.

"Then, explain it to me." I said.

She smiled and sighed. "It's hard." She said.

"Nobody said that life is easy." I said.

She nodded. "It would be, if it cane with instructions."

"Then every life would be the same. There wouldn't be a difference, on how we think or on what we feel."

"Yes, that is true."

I nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Jace asked.

I jumped a little at his voice. I had not heard him walk to where we were.

"I need to tell you something, and it would be better if your husband is there."

I nodded.

"Can we go for a walk*"

"Sure. I'll just tell mom."

She nodded.

I went to where everyone was.

"Hey everyone." I said.

"Hey! This is a Big house you have." Tania said.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Is something wrong?" Cindy asked.

"Um, no my sister just needs to talk to me about something. Ya'll can wait for me in the living room."

They nodded.

"Mom, can you take care of Isabella while I'm gone?"

"Yes, don't worry."

I nodded and went back to where Claudia and Jace were.

"Alright now we can go." I said.

They nodded.

We started walking.

Claudia sighed.

"I guess it all started when Jakelin and I lived in Guatemala." She said.

Hearing Jakelin's name made me wonder where she was.

"Claudia, what's going on with Jakelin? Is she mad at me or something? Why didn't she come?" I asked.

She sighed. "That's why I wanted us to get away from the house so I could tell you. Sit down." She said. There was something that was wrong. I could see pain in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"It's not that she wouldn't have liked to come." She said after a while.

"What do you mean that it's not like she wouldn't have liked to come?"

Then I didn't want to know. I knew what she something bad had happened to Jakelin and I didn't want to know what it was.

Tears started to run down my cheeks.

Jace hugged me.

"Something happened to her? Please don't tell me she is dead." I said all worried.

"Please call down. You're pregnant and something can happen to you or the baby."

"Claudia I'm pregnant. I don't have a heart condition. I can take it."

She nodded. "She is not dead...she was kidnapped three days ago."

I sighed and cleaned my tears with the back of my hand. She was alive and that was what mattered.

Claudia was taking deep breaths. She was trying hard not to cry. "She went to Erick that same night, before she was taken."

"What did she say to him?"

"She wanted to talk to you. Face to face but she didn't know that you were coming back. So she went to Erick. Erick told us that she thought Carlos was after her."

"Carlos did this?"

"We don't know."

"Have ya'll looked for her?"

"We calmed the police, but they said that they are going to start looking for her tomorrow. Well on Monday since a person has to be missing for at least seventy two hours."

I nodded. "They are not going to find her. They are not going to look like they are supposed to. We are going to have to do that job."

"We can't! We don't know anyone."

I sighed. "Jace you know people like that?"

He nodded. "I think that I might know someone. I am going to need a picture of her and...one of him."

Claudia nodded. "I'll bring it when I come with Erick."

"Erick is coming?"

She nodded. "I texted him that you were back and he insisted that he needed to talk to you without the family being around."

I nodded. "We'll let's go back. Jace and I will see what we can do."

She nodded.

"What has he told everyone else?"

"He just told our aunt that she had gone to see him and that she told him that she wanted to talk to you."

I nodded. "So what about what I told you?"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll give it a try."

I smiled. "Thank you, but you still have to explain it to me."

"Like I said it started when Jakelin and I were in Guatemala. Our grandmother would always tell us that our mother loved you and Tito, since ya'll were the only ones back then, than us. That she had abandoned us. Then our mother dated Manuel." She said.

I nodded.

"Our grandmother got madder and Aunt Flora would talk to us and tell us that it was wrong and she would tell us so many things. She would make us feel loved."

"But that isn't love."

"I know. I understand that now that I am a mother."

"How could they do that? I am David's aunt and that doesn't mean that I am going to turn him against Tito."

She sighed. "I know. But when we got here and I saw our mother, I didn't want to go with her so I stayed with Aunt Flora. I had freedom and I liked it. I didn't have it in Guatemala because of our uncles. So our aunt told us more things as the time passed turning Jakelin and me against our mother. But what I don't understand is why she hates our mother so much."

I sighed. "I don't know. But one day we will find out."

She nodded.

"Thank you for telling me, us, I understand you now."

She nodded.

"Thank for telling us about Jakelin also. We will try to do everything we can to find our sister."

She sighed. "Oh, and another thing….mom doesn't know."

"She is going to find out sooner or later."

"Yes but we don't know how to tell her."

"Right. I don't know how she is going to take it."

"That's why we haven't told her."

I nodded.

Jace put his arms around me. "What are you thinking?" Jace asked.

"That if we had come back sooner, we could have done something." I told him.

"It would have been the same. It was not like you knew it was going to happen." He said.

I nodded.

"Now let's go back and put this to the side. When they leave we'll make some calls."

I sighed and nodded.

We started walking back to the house. There was nothing else we could do. We just had to act. We went inside and nobody was there. The smell of food surrounded the living room. We went to the kitchen. Everyone was already eating.

"Sorry we could have waited but none of us had eaten any breakfast." My mother said.

"It's fine." I told her.

She smiled.

I knew that smile was going to disappear soon. Jace and I went to sit down next to my mother. Isabella was asleep in her stroller. We started to eat. I wasn't hungry, but I had to eat for my baby. It was just like old times. Everyone was laughing and telling stories of our childhood.

I had to fake smiles. Cindy noticed it and Tania eyed me.

"Excuse me." I said getting up from the table. I went to the counter and grabbed the bottle of prenatals. I grabbed one and took it, I was almost done with it.

"I've always hated those things." Cindy said.

I smiled. Cindy had given birth to a baby boy three months ago. "I just have to take one a day. So that's fine with me."

She smiled. "I hated them because I got the ones that are kind of big, so they are kind of hard to swallow."

I smiled. "I got lucky then."

She laughed and nodded.

"Come on. I think we should go horse riding."

"You have horses?"

"Yes."

"That would be great, but I have to be home by two."

"Why?"

"I left Gabriel with my mom since I thought that you needed help with something."

"Oh. You can take the jet. We all have to go back and get the cars."

"Well let's go!"

I laughed.

"Alright everyone we are going horse riding!" I said.

"Really?!" Chris said.

"Yes. Alright Ana, Tania, Cindy, Chris, and Jace are going to go horse riding for a while. Then we'll come back and cook something."

"That sounds good." Tania said.

"Okay let's go."

They got out through the door that was on my left. That door would take you outside as soon as you went through it.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Would you, Manuel or Claudia like to go?"

"Oh no sweetie I'll stay with Isabella. You go and have fun."

"Okay. How about you Claudia?"

"I have to take care of Jack. He is asleep now but he should be waking up in a while."

"Oh okay. How about you Manuel?"

"I would love to go but I think that I should stay here with your mother and sister in case that they need anything."

I nodded. "Okay."

I took Jace's hand in mine and we went outside. We went to where everyone was standing.

"You are not afraid that someone might come here at night to do something?" Tania asked.

I whistled. "No." I said.

"Why?" Ana asked.

Six dogs came to stand in from of us.

"That's why." I told them. The horses came also.

"They don't recognize anyone at night. I'm sure ya'll have seen Spike and Baby." I said.

"Hell yes I don't think that I am ever going to forget about her." Cindy said.

I laughed. She was always scared of Baby. Yes she looked mean but she really wasn't, she was a very playful dog unless you got in her territory. Baby was black and her legs were white. Her front legs had black spots. But what I loved about her were her eyes. She had baby blue eyes. She was a Borden collie mixed with a husky and she had a white line that went between her eyes. Spike also liked to play a lot. He was a pitbull mixed with boxer. He was all white and had brown spots on his back. He had a brown spot that covered most of his left side of his face.

Then there was Rexy. He is a Rottweiler mixed with pitbull. He had honey colored eyes and he was the same color as a Rottweiler. Then there was Rex. He is a German shepherd mixed with Rottweiler and he had brown eyes. There was Bells who is a German shepherd. Then there was Bugs, who Jace named because he is the same color as Bugs bunny and Sammy. She was brown and one of her parents was a Labrador.

"Alright go." I said.

They got up and left.

"Did you train them?" Ana asked.

"No. When I got most of them, they were already trained."

Chris and Kevin got on the brown horse. Jace helped me get up on the white beauty and he got on behind me. Cindy and Ana got on the Black beauty.

"Chris you better take it slow. Ya'll may fall off the horse." I said.

"I always go slowly."

"I already know you and you are going to try to scare Kevin. If you do it, you won't get on a horse again."

"Fine."

I smiled.

Jace hugged me.

"I really like it here." Ana said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. The thing is that Jace and I were thinking of selling here."

"What?" Tania said.

"Yea. We think that we are too far from everybody."

"But you always use to say that you wanted a place like this." Tania said.

"Yes that is true." Cindy said.

"Why?"

I laughed. "Common did ya'll actually believed that? This is what I have always wanted. To have a big house with a lot of land and horses."

"Well you got the ranch, the husband and the daughter. You could say that your life is perfect now."

I sighed. "Not completely perfect. I need my brother and my father and my sister so my life could be kind of perfect."

"That is true."

"So Jace ya'll already have a daughter and are waiting on the second one, how does it feel?" Cindy asked.

"I never imagine myself as a father. At first it took me a while to get used to it, since we are both young. But now I look at Isabella and I think that being a husband and a father is the best thing that has happened to me." Jace said.

I smiled. I had never heard him talk like that.

Cindy nodded. "That's right because they got to work as soon as they got married and they not wasting time." Cindy said laughing.

Jace and I laughed.

"We got to work as soon as we said 'I do'."

They laughed.

"Just wait until ya'll get married." Jace said.

"I think that it depends on who you get married with." Cindy said.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked.

She sighed. "I got married last year and now I have a son. But when we were going out we were on and off a couple of times. He is older than me like by ten years. He asked me to marry him and I did. I was going to get the divorce but then I came out pregnant. The whole pregnancy we were arguing. Things kind of got fixed up when Gabriel was born but it's hard." Cindy said.

I looked at her. She looked sad. I sighed. "Don't worry Cindy everything will get fixed. If it's not meant to be its not and if you end up getting a divorce you have Gabriel. He is your whole life and besides you are young, you can find someone else."

She looked at me and smiled. "You're right. I just hope to find someone to looks at me like just like Jace looks at you."

I smiled. "You will."

She also smiled.

"How about you Tania?" I asked.

She smiled. "I met someone in college." Tania said.

"Really?! You have to tell us everything."

She laughed. "Another day. Today is a day to make new memories and to remember old ones."

"Nice try young lady. But you won't get off the hook. We'll het together another day and you will tell us everything."

"Okay."

"You know what I have heard about soul mates?" Ana said.

"What?"

"That it feels like it's been a long time even though the relationship just started. No arguing, no fighting. Just loving each other. Everything smiles and laughter."

Could Jace and I be soul mates?

"Could that be ya'll?" Tania said.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Have ya'll argued?"

"No."

"Not even once?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

I laughed. "Yes."

"Wow."

I nodded. We kept riding for a while. Then we went back to the house to cook something. My mother, Claudia, Cindy, Ana, Tania and I cooked and then we all ate. Then we went to watch a movie.

"Popcorn anyone?" I said.

"Um, we just ate?" Cindy said.

"Oh, right."

I went to press play on the Xbox controller and turned off the lights. I went to sit beside Jace.

"This is awesome." Tania said.

"Right. It's just like the movies."

"Yes but people won't ruin it for you like at the movies."

We laughed.

I put on Fast Five. When it was done we went back to the jet and it took us back to the airport.

"So where are you going now?" Chris asked.

"We're going back home. We still need to unpack."

"Yea I notice that. Why haven't ya'll unpacked, if ya'll came back yesterday?" Ana asked.

I flushed.

"Oh!"

I laughed.

"Ya'll are still in ya'lls honeymoon."

Jace laughed.

"Well we are going to go." My mother said.

"Okay mom. Thanks for going."

"Thank you for inviting us."

"Anytime." I said giving her a hug.

She nodded. She left with my brothers.

"Claudia." I said.

"Yes?"

"Is Erick coming?"

"He's already here. He is just waiting for mom to leave."

"Oh, okay."

"Well girl we are going to go." Cindy said.

I nodded.

Ana came to give me a hug. "I'm sorry about your sister." She said.

"You knew?" I said.

She nodded. "The three of us know."

"Claudia told us." Tania said.

"Oh."

Cindy and Tania gave me a hug.

"We hope that she is found soon."

I sighed. "Me too."

They nodded and smiled. They went to get in their cars and left.

"So are we driving? Or are we going on the jet?"

"Driving."

She nodded.

"Ya'll follow us. Tell Erick."

"Okay."

Jace got on the driver's seat and I went to put Isabella in her car seat. Then I got in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt.

"Alright. Let's go home." Jace said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Jace can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yes."

"Jace how do you have all this money if you do not work?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"I have two words for you."

I nodded.

"Street Racing."

**Okay guys that was it for Chapter 13. So what do ya'll think? Lol so what do ya'll think that is going to happen next? Well chapter 14 will start right off where this one left of. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Thank you everyone :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Letters

**Chapter 14 Letters**

**Hey guys here is Chapter 14. I hope that ya'll enjoy it and that ya'll like it. Anyways yes, Jace is a street racer :) in this chapter Jace's life is explained well sort of :) What he does and about his family. So we have some new characters in this chapter. We are also going to see more of the kidnap so I hope ya'll enjoy it :) let me know what ya'll think and don't forget to review :)**

"Street Racer?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. That's what I do." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Just like in the movies but when you are racing it feels way different. You have adrenaline pulsing in your veins and when you win...you feel incredible." He said. He sounded proud.

I smiled. "Where do you race?" I said.

He smiled. "The night we met I was going to race."

"So you lost a race because of me?"

He shook his head. "I didn't lose anything because I had not put in my bet."

"Oh."

"Are you mad? I'm sorry if I didn't tell you before." He said.

I shook my head and sighed. "I was just curious and I suspected it."

"How?"

I smiled. "The Skyline."

He smiled. "I didn't think you would notice."

"I notice because I've always wanted to race."

"Really?"

"Yes. I would blame on the Fast and the Furious but its just me. My brother, Tito, is the same way."

"Have you ever practiced?"

"No. I would just always drive eighty miles per hour." I said looking out the window.

He was quiet.

I waited a few more minutes until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What are you thinking of?"

He smiled. "That we could practice and I could take you to do a race."

"Really?! You would do that?!"

He smiled. "I would do that and more for you. If I explain it, its not going to be the same thing as actually racing."

I smiled. "That would be great."

He nodded.

"When will that be?"

"Well first we will have to upgrade the Nissan 350Z."

I smiled. "What are we going to do?"

"Well we have to change a lot of stuff. Upgrade the engine, put in the turbo and all of that. But most importantly the Nos."

"To tell you the truth I never imagined that it would come true."

He smiled. "I understand. I thought the same thing."

I smiled.

"What about the color?"

"What about it?"

"Do you want that color?"

"For now, yes. I might change my mind later."

He nodded.

I smiled and tried really hard not to laugh, but I couldn't hold myself. I was remembering the time when I got stopped by a police officer going 53 in a 30 speed limit.

"What's so funny?" Have asked.

"I just remembered when I got stopped by a cop." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was going 80 in a 55 speed limit zone."

He laughed. "I actually visualized it."

I smiled. "Tell me."

He looked at me and smiled. "Okay." He sighed.

'_I could see myself going 80 in a 55 speed limit zone when suddenly a cop turned on the lights and asked for me to pull over. _

_I did what he asked. _

_The police officer got off his car. He came to stand right beside my car. _

_Me: 'Is there a problem officer?' I asked._

_Police officer: 'Do you realize your 80 in a 55 zone?' He said_

_Me: I blame fast and furious, and Mario carts for giving me too much confidence in my driving skills"_

I laughed. "You have a big imagination."

He laughed. "I told you that I had imagined it."

I smiled. I looked at his face. He looked kind of sad. "Jace, what's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed. "Seeing your family reminded me of mine." He said.

I nodded. "When are you going to tell me about them?" I asked.

He sighed again. "Well I guess is time."

I nodded. "Are they criminals?"

He laughed. "No, nothing like that."

"Then?"

"Let me start at the beginning."

I sighed and nodded.

"My parents met in a club, but it was kind of weird since she was the only one that could see them."

"See them?"

He sighed. "This is why I had not told you. It's very complicated to explain."

I sighed. "I'm sorry but I will try to understand."

He nodded. "You see, my parents are shadowhunters."

"Shadowhunters?"

He nodded. "Yes. We kill...we kill demons."

"Ya'll kill demons? Like the demons in movies?"

"They don't look anything at all like that. We kill demons and some vampires and all that to protect humans."

"Wait...I have already heard of this before."

"Really?"

"Don't tell me that your mother's name is Clary?"

He sighed. "It is."

"I thought that clary was born in 1991 like me."

"The dates were changed."

"I seriously can't believe this!"

"I know it's hard to believe. Besides that's not everything."

"There's more?"

He nodded. "You are a Shadowhunter too."

"I am what?"

"You are. The day we met, all those people that were in the boat, they were Shadowhunters also. I was actually surprised when you got on the boat, since everyone had their marks on. After that, when you left with me, I found out about your family. You are half Shadowhunters because of your mother's father's family."

"But my mother doesn't believe in stuff like that. Sure she believes in angels and that Saint Michael fights for our souls, but not people."

"It's because she doesn't know. There are some that are born with the sight and some that are not."

"So all the shadows, all the people I use to see when I was younger; they were real?"

He nodded.

"So that means that Isabella's parents were Shadowhunters too?"

"What do you mean?"

"They both had the same marks that you have."

"They did?"

I nodded.

"So that means that she is one."

I nodded again. "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I still be one?" My heart started to beat faster. _What if I couldn't be one anymore?_

"I think that you can, but it might be difficult."

"Why?"

"You have to learn the Shadowhunter's History, you need the basic training, you need to learn to use weapons and you have to earn your marks."

I nodded. "I can do it. When can I start?"

"You can start the training, one you are out of the pregnancy and your strength has returned."

I nodded again. "So, now what do we do?"

"I think that it's time to go to Manhattan for a visit."

"When?"

"Tonight. After we tall with Erick."

I nodded.

We went back to talking about cars as he drove. That made me want other cars and to fix them up and make the look like the hot wheels toys. After two hours we finally made it home. Isabella had fallen asleep. Jace parked in front of the house. Claudia and Erick parked beside us. We got off the car. I went to get Isabella out of her car seat. I took her in my arms and closed the door. I loved to see Isabella asleep. Her face was so relaxed and she looked like an Angel. She was my Angel. My life. My everything. She changed my life since the first time I saw her. These seven months that I have been her mother have been wonderful. I never imagined that I was going to be this happy. Jace and I walked to where Erick, Alex, Claudia, Jack and Kimberly were.

"Erick, Alex, Kimberly." I said greeting them.

They smiled and nodded.

"Karla." Erick said giving me a hug. He had always been a nice person. "I heard that you were back."

"Yes, we got back last night." I said walking to the front door. I opened it. "Please come in." I said leaving the door open for them.

"We?" Alex said.

"Yes, my husband and our daughter."

"Ah, yes we heard that you got married and had a daughter, but we thought that you were alone." Erick said.

"Claudia told you?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She is in the car feeding Jack."

"Oh."

Erick nodded. "Well let's get to what we are here for."

I nodded.

"Alone." Erick said.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of my husband."

He looked at Kimberly.

_Oh!_

"Alex, do you mind staying here with Kimberly?" I asked.

He smiled. "Not at all." Alex said.

"Thank you." I turned to look at Jace.

He nodded.

"Alright Erick follow us." I said.

He nodded.

We started walking towards my office.

"Wonderful house you have. It's so big."

I smiled. "Thank you."

We got to my office. Jace went to open the door for us.

I sighed and went to sit on a chair.

Jace sat beside me and took Isabella in his arms.

Erick sat down and sighed. "This is hard, difficult and sad." He said after a while.

"I know. Claudia told me about Jakelin." I told him.

"Yes, she told me that you already knew. That's why I came to talk to you."

I swallowed. "Go ahead. We're listening."

He sighed. "As both of you might already know Jakelin was kidnapped." Erick said.

We nodded.

"Did Claudia tell you by who?"

_What did he mean by who? Did they already know who it was?_

"Ya'll already found out who it was?" I asked him.

Erick looked at his hands. "Jakelin came to me that same night, before she was taken. She told me that she had seen people following her to work and to her apartment. That's why she didn't come to my house. We met in a restaurant. She told me not to bring Kimberly because she knew that HE is after her."

I gasped. "Carlos is after Kimberly?"

He nodded.

"I knew that this was going to happen." I said.

"What do you mean?" Erick asked.

I sighed. "When Kimberly was born he was on his way to the unites states. He saw Kimberly when she was two months old, I think. My mother told him to help her out with what Kimberly and Jakelin needed, because she couldn't do everything. He told my uncle Calico that he didn't come here to support anyone. That he only came here for Jakelin and his daughter and that he was going to shut my mother's mouth by taking them with him and that nobody was going to know where they were going to be."

He sighed. "We should have never done it this way?"

"Why? Do you think someone followed you?"

"No, I meant about keeping Kimberly away from him. If he had just gotten a chance to see her, Jakelin wouldn't be missing."

I shook my head. "It was going to be the same or worse."

"What?"

"She means that he would have taken both of them at the same time. It wouldn't have mattered if he saw her or not." Jace said speaking for the first time.

"Right."

"What else did Jakelin tell you?"

"She told me that if Kimberly was in any danger, or if something happened to her, to bring Kimberly to you."

_To me? Why me? Jakelin didn't like me and I knew that Claudia didn't like me either. I didn't understand why, but I could feel it when I was around them._

"Why?" I asked him.

"She said that you would do for Kimberly what she could not."

I started to feel a pressure in my chest.

"Love, are you alright?" Jace asked.

I put one hand over my chest. It felt like it was getting difficult to breathe.

"Love try to calm down it's not good for the baby." Jace said.

I nodded. I took deep breaths.

"She's pregnant?" Erick asked.

"Yes. I thought you already knew." Jace said.

"No. If I had known I wouldn't have come to talk to her." Erick said.

"No, no, no its fine. I need to know. She is my sister and I wanted to know."

He nodded.

"Does Kimberly know?" I asked him.

He sighed. "She thinks that Jakelin is doing some business in South America."

"Is that all?" I asked interrupting him.

"No. She also knows that she is supposed to stay with you. Alex and I told her that we are going to go do a business in Australia."

"She's staying here? With me?"

He nodded. "Well if you don't want to I can..."

"No, no it's not that. I would love for her to stay, but what I don't understand is why Jakelin would tell you to bring her to me. Jakelin hates me. That's the reason why we didn't talk that much."

He smiled. "She told me that she thought that you felt that way so she left you these letters."

"Letters?"

He nodded and gave me five white envelopes.

I took them and looked at them they had my name on them and they were sealed. So I knew he had not read them.

"I haven't read them."

"It's okay."

He nodded.

"So I'm the only hope Kimberly has to be safe?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "This is not going to be easy."

"I'll help you." Jace said.

I nodded. "What did she say when you told her that she was going to stay with me?"

"I didn't tell her. Jakelin did."

"But what did she say?"

"She was sad at first because Jakelin was leaving. But she said that she wanted to come."

I nodded.

"Well I must go because Alex and I are going somewhere."

"Okay. I promise you that I will do everything to keep her safe."

"I know you will."

I nodded. "Oh, I forgot to introduce ya'll. Erick this is my husband Jace and our daughter Isabella. Jace this is Erick, Kimberly's father." I said.

"Nice to meet you Jace." Erick said shaking Jace's extended hand.

"You too Erick."

We went back to the living room.

"Hey Alex this is Jace, Karla's husband, and Isabella, their daughter, and them there is the future baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So this is number two huh. Wow ya'll are going fast."

Jace and I laughed.

"Well let me go get Kimberly's luggage." Erick said.

I nodded. "So Kimberly, Erick said that you are going to be staying here." I told her.

"I don't want to stay here."

I nodded. "I know. I can feel it, but it's only going to be until Erick or your mother come back. Then you'll be back with them."

She nodded. "What are we going to do here?" She asked.

"Well we can go horse riding." I told her.

"You have horses here?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Four."

"Wow."

"We also have dogs."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She smiled but I could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Kimberly you don't have to worry, you are going to be safe here and we'll try to make it fun."

She nodded. "So he is my uncle?" She asked looking at Jace.

"Yes. He is my husband."

She nodded.

"So you are Kimberly? I have heard so much about you." Jace said.

"Really?"

I knew that he was trying to make her feel comfortable. My phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket. I didn't recognize the number but I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Karla." Wilma said.

I sighed. "Yes?" I said.

"Hey I'm calling to let you know that we're not going to be able to make it on Monday. I'm sorry." She said.

"No, Wilma its fine. I'm going to go meet Jace's family anyways." I told her.

"Aw, don't worry everything will be fine." She assured me.

"I'll try but in case that we are back and you are working we'll stop by."

"Oh okay. Then I'll see you next week."

"Yes."

"Alright Karla good luck."

"Thank you. I am going to need it."

She laughed. "Don't get nervous. Everything is going to be fine."

"Yes but you know that there are mother-in-laws that don't like the daughter-in-law."

"Quit worrying."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was it?" Jace asked.

"Wilma."

"She is really special to you huh?"

I nodded. "She is like a second mother to me."

"Where's Tito?" Kimberly asked.

"Um he should be back in two months."

"Oh. Where is he though?"

"He is going to school in another state."

"Oh."

I nodded and sighed. _How were we going to do this? Telling my mother was going hard, but making sure someone was safe was going to be harder. Especially a young girl who was just seven years old, who didn't know that Erick was not her real father._

Jace came to hug me. "You are stronger than you think." He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I said

Erick and Alex came in with Kimberly's luggage.

"Well we have to go." Erick said

I nodded.

He went to Kimberly. "Be a good girl okay? Do what your aunt tells you. Don't ask questions just do it. You will understand later."

Kimberly nodded.

"I love you Kimberly. Don't forget that."

"I love you too."

Erick nodded. He got up and came to stand in front of me. "Good-bye Karla."

"Good-bye Erick."

"Nice meeting you Jace."

"It was nice meeting both of you." Jace said

They nodded.

"Bye Karla." Alex said giving me a hug.

"Bye Alex."

They went back outside. They got in their car and left following Claudia.

"Alright let's go upstairs. We need to pack." Jace said

"So we are not staying here?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course we are. But tonight we are headed to Manhattan."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to meet Jace's family."

"Oh."

"You don't want to go?"

"I don't know them."

"I don't know them either."

She sighed.

"Okay how about if we go and when we come back, we go visit Tito?"

She smiled. "Okay."

I nodded. "Okay I am going to need you to watch Isabella while we pack. If she wakes up just let us know okay?"

She nodded.

I took her hand in mine and we walked together to the elevator. The doors opened and we went in. The doors closed and I pressed the button with the number two. The elevator started going up. Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. We got out and we started walking to the last hallway.

"This is a big house." Kimberly said.

"Yes it is. It's big for just the four of us."

She nodded. "Aunt Karla?" She said.

"Yes?"

"What happens when my mom comes back?"

I sighed. I loved Kimberly like she was my own daughter. I was glad that we were going to spend some time with her. "You leave with her."

She stayed quiet.

I looked at her. By then we were turning to the hallway that our room was in. "Kimberly what is going on?"

"Nothing."

I stopped walking and so did she. "Really?"

"Yes." She said not looking at me.

"I think that there is something going on but you don't want to tell me."

She shook her head.

"Okay let's leave it like that. But I know that you are going to tell me sooner or later."

She looked at the wall. We started walking again.

"Okay stay in the baby room with Isabella okay? We'll be in the one that is in front of this one."

She nodded.

"It won't take us long. It's just going to be a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

Jace laid down Isabella on the baby crib and then we went to our room.

I sighed and sat on the bed. I looked at the letters. _What did these letters have that nobody else knew? What did she want to tell me? Was she going to give me some clues?_

"You love her a lot don't you?"

"Yes."

"How did it all started?"

I sighed. "That is a very long story that I will tell you some other day."

He smiled and nodded.

"I just didn't think that I was going to see her again."

"But you did and she is here now."

I smiled and nodded. "Well let's start packing."

He smiled. "Everything is already packed remember?"

I smiled. "That's true. So shouldn't you call to let your family know that we are coming?"

"Nah. Besides I have to mark you."

"Will it hurt?"

He smiled. "No it won't." he went to the drawer and got a stick out that looked like a long crystal. "This is a stele. You are right handed right?"

"Yes."

He took my hand and he had the steel in his other hand. The point of the steel touched my skin. I felt a little burn as he started to move it. I saw some light coming out and some smoke. When he was done he let go of my hand.

"I don't see anything." I said looking at my hand.

"Relax your mind." He said.

I kept staring. Then out of nowhere big eye popped out on the back of my hand. I jumped a little.

He smiled.

"What is that?"

"That is the first mark that you should have gotten when you were twelve."

"Twelve? But I'm already twenty."

"I know. But nobody else knows it. We can just say that you got your first mark and didn't get your training."

I nodded.

He smiled and touched my cheek.

I don't know if he realized the reactions that my body did when he touched me. My heart skipped to second gear and I could feel that where he touched it was hot.

Then he kissed me. He moved us until my back was against the wall. I pulled him against me and his lips moved to my neck.

"Jace." I said.

"Mmm." He said against my skin.

"We have to go remember?"

"We have a few minutes."

It was really hard to concentrate with him kissing me. "Yes but Kimberly is in the other room."

Then his lips moved to my chest. I had my hands on his shoulders, my fingers holding him there. It just felt too good. I wanted him. I wanted him to make love to me and I wanted to make love to him. It felt like fire was running through my veins. I couldn't control myself. It was so hard to say no to him at that moment.

"Jace."

He laughed against my skin.

"Kimberly is in the other room."

"And?"

"She fan come in at any moment."

He stopped and smiled. "You are right."

"Believe me if she was asleep we could but what if she finds us when we are...you know."

He laughed. "Right. She would probably freak out. Besides we have to go."

I nodded. "That's what I tried to say before."

He smiled. "You take Isabella and Kimberly downstairs. I'll take the luggage."

I nodded. I went to the baby room and picked up Isabella and took Kimberly's hand in my right hand. We went to the hallway and started walking to the elevator. Kimberly pressed the button and the doors opened. We went in and she pressed the button with the number one. The doors closed and then we started going down. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

We went out. We went outside. I went to put Isabella in her car seat. Kimberly sat next to her. I turned on the Volvo. I closed the doors and went to check Kimberly's luggage. I grabbed one and opened it. It had shirts, pants and socks. I opened another one. It had underwear and shoes. I took both of them outside. I went to open the back door and I went to get the suitcases and put them in the back. I saw that Jace was coming with the luggage and I went to help him. I took the ones that he had and he went back inside to get the rest. I got in and folded the seats so I could fix the luggage. Jace was already back with the rest.

"I'll do the rest. You call everyone."

I nodded.

I went inside and grabbed my phone. I texted Cindy, Chris and Ana and told them what was goong on.

Jace closed the back door and got in the driver's seat. I got on the passenger seat.

"Alright let's go." Jace said. He put the Volvo on reverse and then on drive.

I moved and felt something brush against my skin. I looked around and saw the letters. I looked back and saw that Kimberly was asleep. I picked up the first letter and sighed. Might as well start reading them since it is going to be a long drive. I opened the letter and unfolded the white paper. I looked at the handwriting. I almost didn't recognize her handwriting. I started reading it.

_'When you get this letter I will no longer be around...'_

**Okay guys that is it for chapter 14. So what do ya'll think that the rest of the letter says? How do ya'll think that Jace's family is going to react? So Karla is now officially a Shadowhunter :) do ya'll think that she will be able to do what she needs to earn her marks? So in Chapter 15 we will meet the Lightwoods, Herondales and the rest of the family (older version than the mortal instruments) so let me know what ya'll think. Don't forget to review :) and I will try to update really soon. Thank you for reading and for all the support **


	15. Chapter 15 Visions

**Chapter 15 Visions**

**Hey guys how are ya'll doing? Well here is Chapter 15. I hope ya'll enjoy it and that ya'll like it. There is going to be some more new characters so I just hope that it doesn't get confusing. I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers for the support. So this chapter starts with Jakelin's first letter :) it might get a little sad. Yes, OMG no way911 we are going for the mushroom cup lol So Jace is a street racer and Karla is now officially a Shadowhunter and a soon to be street racer. If ya'll have any suggestions of compliments just PM me or review. Thank you and enjoy :)**

_**'**__When you get this letter, I will no longer be around. Something might have happened to me or who knows. I know that it has been a while since we talked and I know that we didn't talk that much before and I am sorry for that. I always remember when I used to live there with you and mom and our brother's and Kimberly. I don't know why, but I always remember it. Sometimes when I wake up, sometimes before going to sleep. The thing is that sometimes I wish for those times. I mean I have been doing kind of good on my own. I already have my own car and I have my apartment. But I always wonder what would have happened if I had said "No" that day. If I should have stayed, would I be the person that I am now? I always ask myself that question. But asking it and wondering what could have been doesn't change anything._

_It doesn't make time go back. I know that I would have graduated from high school and I would have gone to college, but that's a life that I decides not to have. But the main reason, the most important reason that I left you this letter is because I wanted to tell you to take care of Kimberly. I know that we didn't get along, but you are the only one that can help me. I know how much you love her and that you would do anything to keep her safe. I don't know if I am going to see her, you or everyone else again. So I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I was lucky to have you as one of my sisters. There is one more thing that I have to ask you to do. _

_Please, please whatever you do, don't come after me'_

"What?" I said out loud.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

I shook my head. "She doesn't want me going after her." I told him.

"That's because she doesn't know what you are, well what we are."

I sighed. I didn't want to read the other letter now. I was kind of confused.

"So did he take her?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "It might take a while to find her."

I sighed. "I know. I already knew that it wasn't going to be tomorrow. It might take days, weeks or months. Who knows?"

"I know love."

That's when I decided to open another letter. It was dated October twenty second of two thousand eleven.

"Wish. This letter has a date from last year."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What about the other one?"

I looked at the date. It was written four days ago. "It's from four days ago."

"So she already knew?"

"I think so."

I looked at the letter and started reading it:

'_Today I went to Babilonia. The d.j is my boyfriend. What I didn't expect was to find Carlos there. I think that he didn't recognize me, but I did so. I went to stand where the d.j was. He didn't follow, so he must not have recognized me. But I am scared. What if he did? What if he follows me to the apartment? I can't go back there anymore'_

I opened the other letter.

_'I keep feeling like someone is following me. Maybe it's just me, I don't know. But every time that I turn I keep saying the same person everywhere. But why would anyone follow me? I don't owe anything to anyone. That's why everywhere I go I take someone with me'_

I started to feel kind of tired so I laid my head back.

I was on the street. I looked around and saw that it was night. There was a young woman next to me. She had her back to me. I touched her shoulder and my hand went right in. I jumped back. The woman turned around and I saw that it was Jakelin. She had blood on her forehead.

I heard a laugh.

I looked around.

"What do you want from me?" Jakelin said walking through me. Then she screamed.

I turned around and saw two men carrying her to a car.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" I yelled. I tried running to the car, but they got in and took off.

I woke up feeling weird. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was shining bright. "Where are we?" I asked.

"West Virginia." Jace said

"Already?"

"Yes."

I nodded.

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat?"

"Yes."

He nodded.

"What time is it anyways?"

"Three?"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Oh well I slept most of the day."

Jace smiled. "You need the rest."

I sighed. "So did you stop and bought Kimberly and Isabella food?"

"Yes. We ate breakfast and lunch."

I nodded.

He got off the freeway and stopped at a McDonald's. We went in and bought food for us. I went to use the restroom. When I was done I washed my hands and looked at myself on the mirror. I was starting to get dark circles under my eyes. I sighed and went back. I sat next to Jace.

"So have you read all the letters?" Jace asked.

"Only three."

"What did they say?"

I sighed. "Well the first one is what she wanted to tell me. The second one is from a year ago and the third one is from a few months ago. On the third one she says that someone is following her around."

He nodded. "So are you not going to read the rest?"

I sighed. "I want to read them but it's like torture. I can't do anything about it. She's gone and I don't know how to find her. When I fell asleep I dreamed about her. About how it happened."

He sighed. "That might be going on because you want to know who did it and how it happened."

"I know it's just that it's really weird. It was like I was there."

He nodded.

"They couldn't see me. They put a napkin against her mouth and her nose and she fell asleep. She looked like she had been in an accident."

"Maybe you are trying to connect with her, or she is trying to connect with you."

I nodded. "Maybe."

After almost an hour we went back to the Volvo. I felt tired again so I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

I was back where I had been in my last dream. The car came back. One of them got off the car and had a gallon of gasoline. He was putting the gasoline on top of something. I noticed that it was a car. The other man got off.

"Do you have matches or a lighter?" One asked.

"No." The second one said.

"Let's go to the nearest store." The first men said going back to the car.

They left.

I went to look inside of the car. There was a picture of Jakelin with Kimberly I saw that her phone was also there. This was her car and they were going to burn it. I tried to get the phone and noticed that I could actually get stuff. I grabbed her phone and then I kept looking. There was something shinning on the floor. I went to get it. It was a necklace. I had seen that necklace on one of Claudia's pictures. I picked it up. Then they came back.

The man turned on a match and threw it at the car.

The car caught on fire so fast.

The man laughed and then he left.

I waited until the car stopped burning. I touched my cheek and noticed that I had been crying. My sister was gone and I couldn't do anything to help her. When the fire was done I put the picture back, but I took the phone and the necklace with me. Why? I didn't know.

I opened my eyes. It was dark again. I saw that we were going through a tunnel. I closed my eyes. I was too tired to ask or to look around to know where we were.

I saw Jakelin sitting at a table. She was writing something on a piece of paper. I went to stand behind her and noticed that it was the letter that she had written four days ago or five or six. She was crying. I felt bad for her. I looked down at my hands. I was holding the phone in one and the necklace in the other. I went to stand in front of the table. I saw that she was wearing the necklace. I put it on and saw how it disappeared from her neck. She cleaned her tears and she put it in an envelope. She put all the letters in her purse. She grabbed her phone, purse and keys and left.

"Karla. Karla wake up." Jace said shaking my shoulders.

"Don't leave." I said opening my eyes.

"What?" he said.

I swallowed. "Nothing."

"We're here."

I sighed.

He smiled.

I took Isabella out of her car seat.

Jace took Kimberly in his arms.

I heard his whispering something about an angel to the closed doors.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes." I put on the alarm on the car and went in after him. I walked beside him.

He went straight to the elevator.

The doors opened and we went in. The elevator started to go down. The doors opened.

"God!" I said jumping a little.

"No. I'm Matt." The young man said.

"I didn't mean that you are God. It was just an expression. You scared me."

He laughed. "I'm not that ugly."

I sighed.

"Who is she?" He asked Jace.

"She's my wife." Jace said.

"You already got married and didn't invite me to the wedding? That hurts. It hurts deeply. What's wrong with you?"

Jace laughed. "If I had invited you, then everyone would know by now."

"Ha! So you are calling me a snitch?!"

"Mmh, maybe."

Matt laughed.

Then I recognized him. He was the one that I had talked on the phone with.

"I know you." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "Of course you do. I was the one that took the phone away from Jace." He said.

"That's what I thought."

He nodded.

"So you already have one and there is another on the way?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Hey Jace did you hear about the missing baby?"

"Which one?"

"The one that went missing in Seattle seven months ago. Both of the parents died in a car crash but the baby disappeared."

I swallowed.

They were looking for Isabella.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing."

"Well it doesn't look like nothing. You got pale, well more than you are."

I sighed.

"Matt can you tell everyone know that we are here? Here is something that we need to tell everyone." Jace said.

Matt nodded. "Are you going to your room?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Matt started walking. "Who is the other girl?"

"She's my niece."

"Oh. Why is she with you?"

"Because her own father kidnapped her mother."

"What? How?"

"Well she doesn't know her biological father. She lived with a man that my sister thought that was going to take care of Kimberly, and he did, so Kimberly would be five days with Jakelin and the weekends with Erick."

"They didn't get married?"

"He's gay."

"Oh."

I smiled.

"Oh! Now I get it."

I laughed.

"Alright we'll see ya'll in a little bit."

I nodded.

We turned to the hall on the right.

I could hear Matt knocking on doors on the other hallway.

"He looks so young. How old is he?"

"He is twenty four."

"Wow."

"Well he is young. He is two years older than me."

"Yes he is. So where are we going to meet?"

"In my room."

I swallowed. "Oh."

He smiled. "It will be fine."

"For you. They already know you, but they don't know us."

He went inside a room and I followed him.

"Just relax."

"I can't."

"Here they come." he said laying down Kimberly on the bed.

I laid Isabella next to her.

A lot of people started to come in. Men, women, teenagers and children.

"Welcome back Jace." A woman with strawberry red hair and green eyes said.

"Thank you mother." Jace said.

_Mother? She must be Clary._

_"_And who is this lovely young lady?" She asked looking at me.

"She is my wife Karla." Jace said.

She came to stand in front of me. She looked me straight in the eye. Then she smiled. "Welcome to the family." She said giving me a hug.

I sighed. I was surprised. I felt the baby move.

"Aw, would you look at that I am already a grandmother and I am about to be for a second time." She said touching my belly.

I smiled.

"Let me present you to everyone." she said taking my hand in hers. She pulled to where everyone was.

"This is Isabelle, Jace's aunt." Clary said

"So this is her?" Isabelle said. She looked mad. She looked from my face to my feet. I could see in her face that she wanted to slap me. She came to stand in front of me and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family." She said.

I let out a breath that I did not realize that I was holding. "Thank you."

Isabelle had dark black straight hair and charcoaled eyes.

"This is Maryse. She is Isabelle's and Alec's mother." Clary said.

Maryse looked just like Isabelle. Tue difference was that she had the same color of eyes as the man that Clary had identified as Alec.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

She gave me a hug. "It's nice to meet you too great niece."

I smiled.

"This is Alec and that's Magnus."

Alec had his mother's eyes. Magnus had eyes that were shaped like a cat.

"Nice to finally meet the one that stole Jace's heart." Magnus said

I smiled.

"You know I see a pattern. What happened to the father, happened to the son."

I laughed. "Really? What do you mean?"

"Well Jace looks like his father and you kind or remind me of Clary."

"Really?"

"It might not be physical but it is emotional."

I nodded and smiled.

"Stop trying to scare her away Magnus." Matt said.

Magnus laughed.

"This is my mother and her husband Luke."

Clary looked so much like her mother. They had the same color of eyes and hair, even the same curls.

"Call me Jocelyn." She said.

I nodded and shook her extended hand.

I shook Luke's hand.

"Nice to meet both of you."

"Don't worry we are almost done." Clary said.

"This is my brother Jared, my son Matt, you already know Jace and my daughter Imogen. They are my children."

I smiled and nodded.

"Then there is Novalee, who is getting married soon, Uriel, David and Sara are Isabelle's and Simon's children."

"Nice to meet every single one of you." I said.

They nodded.

"Matt said that ya'll had something important to tell us." Clary said.

I nodded.

"What is it?"

I sighed. "Isabella is not our biological daughter."

"Oh! So you adopted her. She looks just like you."

I shook my head.

"You didn't adopt her? Then..."

"Mother. Karla found her. Her parents died in an accident."

"So that was the noise we heard when I was talking to you on the phone? So that means that she's the missing baby?"

"What?! Ya'll have to take her back."

"I can't. She was just two days old."

"But do you see what you have done? They are looking for this child."

"I know. Matt told Jace a while ago."

"Why didn't you leave her?"

"Because I saw her mother die. She begged me to take Isabella with me. She made me promise it to her. She said to do it as her last will and she also said that she didn't wanted them to have her. I don't know who she meant."

"Oh I see."

Everyone was quiet.

"So what do we do mother?" Jace asked.

"You have to explain it to her grandparents. They have to know that she is alive and safe. But I wonder who was after them?"

"So you mean that it wasn't just a normal accident?'

"I'm afraid so. That accident was planned by someone...Did you see who it was?"

"The mother? Yes I saw her face. But she had the same marks as Jace. Her husband too. He looked kind of like Jace."

"And she looked like you. That would explain why Isabella looks like you."

"I guess."

She nodded. "She does. So the one you're going to have is your first one?"

She nodded. "Congratulations on both. Isabella has been your daughter for seven months now."

"Yes."

She nodded. "Both of you must talk to her grandparents. They looked really worried."

"You know them?"

"We had a meeting in Alicante about a missing Shadowhunter baby."

I sighed. "Are they going to put me in jail? Jace had nothing to do with it."

She smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong and I don't think that you are going to jail. That is not how it is fixed with the clave. That's why I'm telling you that both of you should speak with them. I say both of you because both of you have taken care of her. Ya'll have been there when she has been sick. Ya'll have been her parents."

I sighed. "They are going to take her away? Away from us?"

**And I am going to leave it there because I have to do my hw lol I won't be able to update until next week or it might take me a while since I have a research paper due next week. So what did ya'll think? What do ya'll think of Jace's family? I really hope that ya'll enjoyed it :) thank you for reading. Let me know what ya'll think by PM me or by reviewing :) thank you **


	16. Chapter 16 Weapons

Chapter 16 Weapons

**Okay guys here is chapter 16 :) I feel like I have been away for a while lol anyways I just wanted ya'll to have Chapter 16 since I am no longer busy with school work since I didn't passed :'( anyways maybe next time. Okay so in the previous chapter we met the Herondales, yes I know we finally met them. So Isabella's grandparents have been looking for her, Karla and Jace are going to start looking for Jakelin. Karla is having visions and Jace thinks that Jakelin is trying to communicate with her. So what do ya'll think will happen next? **

"Are they going to take her away? From us?" my voice was just a whisper.

If they were going to do that, they might as well keep thinking that she is missing. I sat down on the bed next to her. She's my daughter, and I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me.

Clary came to sit next to me. "Sweetie, I don't think they would do that. Well they can't anyways. Isabella has your last name or theirs?" Clary said.

"She has Jace's." I said.

"Well that's your last name too. It has been since ya'll got married. So legally Isabella is yours." She said

I nodded.

She sighed. "I know that it's not going to be easy, but you have to do the right thing here."

She was right. "You're right."

She nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Isabelle said.

"I'll try." Isabelle smiled. They looked so young to be Jace's family. They look like they are teenagers.

Isabella woke up.

"Oh she is so beautiful." Novalee said. "Can I carry her?"

"Sure." I said giving Isabella to her.

Isabella stared at Novalee. Novalee was exactly like Isabelle. She had the same straight dark black hair, but she was a few inches taller that Isabelle. They had the same skin tone, but Novalee had Brown eyes.

Isabella smiled at Novalee.

"Se, you have the cutest smile." Novalee said.

"Let me carry her." Isabelle said

I smiled.

"Ya'll have so much in common, even though she is not your biological daughter." Alec said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes." Magnus said.

"There is something else that we have to say." Jace said.

"What is it?" Jace's father asked.

"Karla's sister, Kimberly's mother, is missing." Jace said.

"Missing? Are you sure?" Jace's father asked.

"Yes." Jace said.

"How long ago?"

"Six nights."

Jace's father nodded.

"Do you know who did it?"

"Kimberly's biological father."

"How?"

"She wasn't with him. I think that he was obsessed with her."

"Oh."

Jace nodded.

"Okay how about if we talk about this tomorrow? Ya'll must be tired. Where are ya'll coming from anyways?"

"Houston."

"That is kind of far and ya'll need to rest."

Novalee gave me back Isabella.

"Just wait until you have your own Novalee." Isabelle said.

"Allie." Isabella said.

I looked at Isabella. This was the first time that she tries to call someone.

"I know mother." Novalee said.

Everyone started to leave.

"Allie!" Isabelle said again.

"Looks like she wants to sleep with you tonight Allie." I said.

"You want to come with me Bella?" Novalee said.

Isabella started moving a lot and it was hard to hold on to her.

Novalee came to get her. "She can stay with me tonight, if you don't mind of course." Novalee said.

I smiled. "Not at all. She likes you."

Novalee smiled. "I guess she does, goodnight everyone." She said before leaving with Isabella.

"I'll go het the luggage." Jace said.

"I'll help you." Matt said.

I sighed. I was alone in the room. I looked at Kimberly. I knew that she wasn't going waking up soon, so I decided to go take a bath. I went to the bathroom and took my clothes off. It turned on the water and made sure that that water was warm. Then I sat down on the bath tub.

I sighed again. There was a possibility that I could lose my daughter. I knew that they were going to take her away from me if they saw her because her blood pulled people. They just had to hold her, and they would fall in love with her. That was going to happen as soon as they saw her, and I was not going to be able to do anything about it. Then there was the other thing. Jakelin was still missing. It could take months before she was found. That made me worry so much. Then I gave in. I started to cry, first because I could lose my daughter, and second because I couldn't do anything to find my sister.

"Love?" Jace said.

I cleaned my tears with the back of my hand. "Yes?" I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking a bath...would you like to join me?"

I knew that he had smiled. He came in and closed the door. He took off his clothes and got in the tub. He sat down in front of me.

I went to kiss him. It felt kind of weird since we were sitting surrounded by water.

He kissed me back and he put his arms around my waist. I sat on his legs. He leaned against the wall so I was on top of him. He started kissing my neck and then moved to my chest and then he went back to my lips. I kissed him harder and I could feel my heart beating so fast against my chest. I touched his chest and I left his lips to kiss his neck. I kissed his shoulder while he kissed mine. It felt so good to be with him like that, that I thought and felt that so much happiness wad even impossible.

He turned me around so I would be sitting facing him. Then he went inside of me. By that time we were gasping for air. I felt like screaming because of the pleasure but I just moaned silently because I was afraid that anyone could hear us. When we were done we took a shower and changed.

"Jace can I ask you something?" I said.

"You can ask me anything." Jace said.

I sighed. "Will you love me when I am old and my skin is al wrinkled?" I asked.

He smiled. "I will love even more then. Will you still love me?"

I smiled. "Yes. You are my everything."

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you."

We went to lie down on the bed. I played down next to Kimberly and Jace behind me. I closed my eyes. I was tired.

It was dark. I got up and noticed that I had Isabella in my arms. I looked around and noticed that the place looked familiar to me. There were tall buildings and every single one had the windows broken and they looked really old. Like it had been a while since people were there. The sky was red and it looked like it was on fire. It was so hot. There were cars parked there also, but they had the windows broken and the metal was rusty. It was hotter than being close to fire. It was really uncomfortable. I heard people screaming. It sounded like they were in pain.

"Hello?" I said. I was still holding Isabella in my arms. Her heart was beating fast. She was scared.

"Hello?" I said again.

No one answered.

Then I saw someone.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I am?' I asked him.

"You shouldn't be here." He said.

"What? I don't understand."

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Where am I?"

"Hell."

"That can't be."

"This is where I have to spend the rest of my eternity. Like this." He said turning around. He looked like any other man. His face was half burned. Then I saw something jump out of a car. It didn't have a face. Well it kind of did but it looked disfigured. It didn't have eyes, and the nose was different. The top of its head was cut off and I could see its brain. It jumped on the man's back.

"Get out of here while you can. Go! Run! Run until you can see the sky is back to normal. Run and don't come back."

I turned around and started to run. I ran until the sky was dark instead of red. Until the buildings were back to normal, and until it looked like I was where I was supposed to be.

"Karla. Karla wake up." I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in a room. I was gasping for air and I was covered in sweat.

I sighed. "It was just a dream." I said.

"What? What was just a dream?" Jace asked.

"Isabella, and the man, and...the thing jumping on his back."

"What? Relax. Breathe." He said cleaning the tears away. "It's going to be fine." He said hugging me and touching my hair.

I sighed and started to cry. "Jace in scared."

"Don't worry I will be here with you."

I nodded.

"What did you dream?"

I tried to remember but nothing came back. "I don't remember."

I went to take a shower do I could calm down. When I was done u got dressed and looked for some paper and color pencils in Jace's room. I started to draw while Jace was in the restroom. Jace came out if the restroom and I looked at my drawing. He came to where I was.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's the place I was in my dream." The sky was red and orange, like it was on fire. The streets were destroyed; old buildings with broken windows, cars that looked rusty and that had broken windows. I noticed that the man was in the drawing also. That was when I remembered.

'I thought that you said that you didn't remember." He said.

"I didn't. I just started to draw and it cane by itself."

"It looks like how hell is described."

"That's what the man told me in my dream."

"What did he say?"

"I saw him on the street and asked him where I was, and he said that I was in hell. He told me to get out of there while I could. Then this thing." I said pointing to the demon. "That looks like a demon, jumped on his back and then I woke up."

"No wonder you woke up gasping for air." he said hugging me.

"This is one of the worst dreams that I have had."

"Everyone has nightmares. Even I do."

"Really? Shadowhunters are not supposed to be scared. They shouldn't have nightmares."

"What's worse than facing a demon?'

I smiled." Right. Well enough about nightmares. Where is everyone?"

"In the dining room."

Kimberly woke up.

"Hey sleepy head." I said.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're at Jace's family's house."

"Oh."

"You want something to eat?"

"Sure."

I smiled.

"Alright let's go." Jace said.

There was a gray vat outside the door.

"Rex, is everyone still in the dining room?" Jace asked.

The gray cat stretched and got up. It started walking. We followed him. Then he sat down outside a door.

Jace went inside the room. "Hey everyone." He said.

We went in after him.

"Hey Jace." Novalee said.

Kimberly grabbed my hand and held it in hers.

"Oh she's up. We didn't get to meet her last night." Isabelle said.

"She's Kimberly. Kimberly this is Jace's family." I said.

She looked at everyone. She looked scared. I could feel her pulse in her hand and her heart was beating fast.

"Hi I'm Clary. I'm Jace's mom." Clary said.

"Hi." Kimberly said

"Hi Kimberly I'm Izzy. Would you like to go to the park later and play with the children?"

"Yes."

'Okay. Come here and eat. We are going in a little bit." Izzy told Kimberly. Kimberly went to sit at the table.

Clary came to stand beside me. "Does she know about her mother?" She whispered in my ear.

I shook my head.

She nodded.

"Cone in everyone let's eat." Jocelyn said.

We went to sit on the table with everyone else.

"So how long have ya'll been married?"

"It'll be a year in September."

"It's getting close."

"Yes it is."

"Novalee already has her dress. She was planning on getting married on the twenty third."

"Yes but we don't have a place for the reception."

"It can be at our house. It's kind of far but you have an option now."

Novalee nodded. "I will talk to Freddy when I see him later. His family is coming and it might get a little complicated."

"Right."

We started to eat. There were pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash browns and eggs. I shook my head. The smell of eggs was making me feel dizzy.

"So you were not raised a Shadowhunter?" Jace's father asked.

"No I wasn't." I said.

He nodded.

"Just like Clary. We met when she was fifteen. Almost sixteen."

I nodded.

"Don't worry it's not as hard as it looks. You just have to study a lot and you have to go through a lot of training."

"Do you think that I can still do it?"

"Of course. You are young, so that's an advantage."

I smiled.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He asked.

"No."

He smiled. "Good. That makes it even easier."

"I hope."

He nodded. "But for now, since you are pregnant, you are going to have to study."

"Study what?"

"You have to study plants, and medicine. You might need it someday."

"Medicine?"

"To make medicine with herbs."

"Oh."

He nodded.

"You also have to study the history of the Shadowhunters. That way you are going to find out who you really are."

I sighed and nodded.

"That's why Jace brought you here. After breakfast show her around Jace."

"Yes father."

After a few minutes we finished breakfast.

I didn't go to college because I knew that u wasn't going to make it. But now of I wanted to be a Shadowhunter, I was going to have to study hard.

"Ready?" Jace asked.

"Um, yea. Just let me wash my plate."

"Leave it there sweetie. I'll take care of it." Clary said.

I nodded and got up.

Kimberly had left with Izzy and the rest five minutes ago.

"Okay so do you want to go to the green house first or the weapons room?" Jace asked.

"Greenhouse. Let's leave the best for last."

He smiled and nodded.

We went up the stairs. He opened a door and then we were surrounded by plants. Plants that I didn't know their names of, but that I was going to learn soon.

"Wow. It's beautiful here." I said.

He smiled.

"It's smells so good."

He nodded. "I was thinking that we are going to have to build a greenhouse back at home."

"And a weapon room?"

He shook his head. "There is already one there."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I haven't noticed it."

He took my hand in his. "Come I'll show you."

I smiled.

We got out of the green house and walked to what looked like a ballroom. It was on the last floor. The only thing that decorated the room was a aqua base. The walls were white and the floor was of wood.

Jace went to put his hand inside the base.

I heard something click and then the walls turned over. The walls were blue now. I looked around. The walls were full of weapons and now there were tables with boxes of bullets and knives and more guns. I went to the wall that was behind the base. There were guns that looked like they were combined with knives. They were some that looked like disks and some that were square shaped.

"Awesome." I said with a smile.

"These weapons don't exist in the human world. Well done do, but only a Shadowhunters with training can use them."

I nodded.

He took a red one from the wall. "This one is called a Kindjal. It used to belong to my grandmother Valentine. It comes in pair. The blue one you see here." He said touching one similar to the red one on the wall. "Is the pair to this one." He said showing it to me. He put it back on the wall.

He took my hand in his and took me to another wall. "This one is a Seraph blade. They each have a name, and when we are in battle we call them by that name, and they glow to life. The silver one is a Sanvi, the red one is Sansavi, and the yellow one is Sansavini."

"What do they do?"

"When you activate them?"

I nodded.

"The blade comes out, and it glows a light, the same color that the blade is. Like this one." He said getting the silver one. "It glows light silver. You can say that it glows white."

"So this res one, you could say that it glows a light red? Or hot pink?"

He smiled. "Exactly."

Clary and Jace's father came in.

"I see that your class already started." Jace's father said.

I smiled.

"Well I am a great teacher." Jace said.

I laughed.

"I am." He said

I smiled. "Well you already started teaching me the names and the colors of the weapons, and, and I can see that you have a passion for weapons, but what you don't know is that I am very good with weapons." I said.

He smiled. "Guns are different than blades."

"You use guns?" Clary asked.

"Yes."

She smiled. "Them you are going to love this."

I nodded.

"By the way, we almost forgot to tell you." Jace's father said.

"What?" Jace said interrupting him.

"We were supposed to be leaving to Idris today." Clary said.

"Oh." Jace said.

They nodded.

"Well we just came so you could meet Karla, Isabella and Kimberly, and so they could meet the family."

They nodded.

"How long do ya'll plan to stay in Idris?"

"Just a few months."

"Well we can always come back later. Maybe by then the baby is here." I said.

"Or." Jace said with a smile starting to spread on his face. "We can go to Idris and meet with ya'll there in a few months. We have some stuff to do and plans to cancel." Jace said.

"That would be great! That way Karla can see how Idris is." Clary said.

"Sounds good." I said

"We also talked about your sister. We were discussing it before you came in to the dining room." Jace's father said.

I nodded.

"We came up with the decision that Izzy, Simon, Novalee, Uriel, David, Sara, Freddy, and Matt are going with ya'll to Houston. Jace and you will need all the help you can get."

I nodded. "Yes it's true. Thank you."

They nodded. "It's settled then. We are going to go pack then" They said before leaving.

"We should do the same." Jace said.

I nodded.

He went back to the base and pressed the button again. The floor opened and the tables went down and the walls flipped over. Then the room was back to how it was when we came in.

"We definitely need one of those at the house." I said.

He smiled. "We will have one." He said coming to stand in front of me. He gave me a light kiss once, twice before I deepened the kiss. He smiled against my lips.

"Alright let's go pack or else they are going to come looking for us." He said.

I smiled.

He took my hand in his and we started walking down the stairs.

"It's so weird what has happened to me." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"All my life I have thought that I was just a normal human. One day I wake up and I meet you. Then time passes by and I learn that I am a shadowhunter."

"So what do you think about it?"

I smiled. "That I wish I had been raised as one, and that I can't wait until I start my training, and for my first fight."

He smiled. "You'll do good. That's what every shadowhunter feels at the age of twelve."

I nodded.

We went to his room and starred to pack. When we were done we went to the dining room to wait for Kimberly and Isabella. As we walked down the hallway we heard some voices. They were arguing.

"What do you mean that she is gone?!"Clary was asking.

"I don't know what happened. They were all playing..."Izzy said. She was crying.

"I saw a man." David said.

"Something's wrong." I told Jace.

We ran to the dining room. We went in and Izzy was sitting on a chair crying.

"What happened?! Who's missing?!" I said.

"Both Luke and my mother." Clary said.

I sighed. I thought that something had happened to Kimberly.

"How?"

"I don't know. Isabelle says that they were sitting on a bench. Kimberly got hurt and Izzy went to check if she was fine. Kimberly had a cut a cut in her arm and when she went back, they were gone. They left their stuff on the bench." Clary said.

"Kimberly has a cut? How? Are you alright?" I said going to check her.

"I'm fine Aunt Karla."

I sighed. "They didn't go for a walk?"

"They would be back by now, besides Izzy waited from them."

"Do they have any enemies?"

"Not that we know of. My father died years ago. Besides we signed the accords, so it can't be someone from downworld."

"How about another shadowhunter?"

Clary opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then we heard some footsteps.

I was the closest to the door. I ran to see who it was.

It was Luke and Jocelyn.

I ran to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It was a woman." Jocelyn said.

"What?" I asked.

"He had another wife, another son and daughter." She kept saying.

"Who? Valentine?"

She nodded.

"Come. You need to sit down."

They both followed me to the dining room.

Clary sighed when she saw her mother beside me.

"Mom." She said. Relief was in her voice. She got up so her mother could sit down.

Jace's father for up giving his seat to Luke.

"What happened? We were worried that something might have happened to ya'll." Clary said

"We were at the park with Izzy, when a young boy and a young firm came to us. They told us that they needed help. The boy is about eighteen and the girl about sixteen. What surprised me the most was that how much both of them look like Valentine. She has the same black eyes and the silver blond hair. He had the same black eyes and angular cheek bones. We followed them to their house because they said that they were Shadowhunters. We went in and there was a woman there with light Brown hair and honey colored eyes.

'Welcome' she said to us 'I am truly sorry that I was not the one to go find you, but as you can see I am not a shadowhunter. So I cannot hide from humans. I just want to ask you a question'

'First tell us who you are, and then we'll answer your question.' I told her

'Fine. I am Catherine. Valentine is my husband. He dope about you when we were together. He told me that he was going back to look for you, because you had something that belonged to him. He said that first he was going for Jace, even though he was not his son, but Jace thought that he was. Valentine said that he could use Jace to get what he wanted. He came back after he found you Jocelyn. He said that you were under some spell. We had a little girl and a boy and I was pregnant with our third child. He took care of our children. He taught them everything he could. He loved them and he was kind to them, but he was also hard to them when he needed to. He was really proud of them. He told me that he had found out that he had a daughter with you.

'Both of his children turning out to be a disappointment to him. He would always come or send me a message. My question to you is where is he? I have been looking for him but nobody mentions his name' she said.

'He's dead.' I told her.

'I had heard that, but u was not sure.' she said

'He is buried in Idris.' I told her.

'How?' she asked.

'He was a bad man.'

'He was not! He was a good man.' She said.

"When she spoke I could see that she really did love Valentine, and that she could see who he rest was." Jocelyn said.

"He had more children?" Clary asked.

"Apparently." Jocelyn said.

"Are they here?" Jace's father asked.

"Yes. I told them to wait until I explained everything to everyone." Jocelyn said.

"I let them in?" I asked.

Clary turned to look at me and smiled. Then she nodded.

I nodded.

Jace came with me.

"That's kind of messed up isn't it?" I told him.

"Yes. After so many years, my mother finds out that she has more family."

I nodded.

We got to the elevator and went down.

Jace opened the door and we got out.

I went to open the front door.

They turned around and came in.

"You are a mundane." The woman said. She has silver blond hair.

"The angel's blood runs in my veins, which means that I am a shadowhunter. Just like everyone else." I said.

"You do not have your marks, which means that you are NOT a shadowhunter." She said.

"Look at my right hand. I have the same mark that you got when you were twelve, which means that I am."

"Do you have your training?'

"Does that matter to you? You are here to speak with Clary, not to ask questions about my life."

She stopped asking questions.

Jace hugged my shoulders. "Talking like a shadowhunter already, shadowhunter never backs off." He whispered in my ear

I smiled.

He opened the door to the elevator. We went in. Then we started to go up.

"So what's your name?" Jace asked.

"I'm Elena and this is Valentine, my brother. He was named after our father. So you must be our nephew. The oldest." She said.

Jace nodded. "Yes." He said.

"Who is she?" She asked her eyes going to me.

"She is my wife, Karla."

She nodded.

I could tell that she didn't like me. When she looked at me I could see that in her eyes. But there was something more in there. Something that I was going to find out.

**And okay guys I am going to leave it there :) okay so Jace's father's name is also Jace. Keep in mind that Elena's personality is kind of like Jane's. You'll see more of that in future chapters. So what did ya'll think? So I wrote about the weapons :) I was so excited when I was writing about the weapons, probably because I play too much Left 4 Dead 2 lol So I am thinking about writing about the training. I'm still not sure, I might just fast toward. So this chapter was a little long, well most of my chapters are long lol I just hope that ya'll enjoyed reading it. would like to thank ya'll for reading and for reviewing it means so much to me :) thank you so much and I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hey guys here is chapter 17 :) So in the previous Chapter we met Catherine, Elena, and Valentine jr. I would like to thank the ones that took a moment to review and to read. Thank you so much, even though I'm going through some stuff when I read the reviews it makes it all better so thank you so much :) Well I hope that ya'll enjoy this chapter :) let me know what ya'll think**

When we got to the dining room, Luke and Jocelyn were gone. Clary, Jace's father, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and Alec were there. When we went in, I saw that Clary's eyes went to the young man's face. Jocelyn had said that he looked like Valentine. The girl looked kind of like Clary. They had the same shape of the eyes. The only difference was the color of eyes, hair, and that they had come from different mothers.

"I'm Clary. They are Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, my husband Jace, my son Jace, and my daughter-in-law Karla." Clary said.

"I know who you are. My father told us about you. We even saw you more than once." Elena said.

"What did Valentine wanted to do with my mother?" Clary asked.

"You mean you father. He just wanted to ask her a few questions and let her meet Jonathan."

"What kind of questions?"

"Why she left and all that. Then he was going to kill her. He said that been his, but that did not mean that he was going to let her become a common woman."

"What do you want?"

"We want to visit our father's grave, if he is dead of course."

"His grave is in Idris. Your mother can't come. She is a mundane not a shadowhunter." Jace's father said.

Elena looked at me. "Just like her."

"There is a difference."

"Anyways, we'll go, we just want to make sure that what Jocelyn said was true."

"Of course it is. We don't have a reason to lie."

She got up and headed for the door.

"You can come with us. We're leaving in a few hours." Jace's father said.

Elena turned around and nodded.

"Who was the one that marked you?" Izzy asked.

"A friend of my father's, just like your father must have marked you." Elena said looking at me.

My eyes narrowed.

"You must go pack." Clary said.

Elena nodded. "We will be back in a few hours then."

Clary nodded.

Jace went with them.

"So I'll see you in a few months then." I told Clary.

She smiled. "Yes you will." She said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back.

"The rest of you go pack. Ya'll already know where ya'll are going like we had concluded in the morning." Izzy said.

They nodded and left.

"Maryse, Alec, and Magnus will be staying here. In case there is anything going on, do send us a message." Clary said.

They nodded and left.

"Good luck." Clary said to me.

"Thank you."

She nodded. "You are like a daughter to me now, and I am really glad that you married our son."

I smiled.

Them they left.

"Ready?" Izzy said.

I turned around and nodded.

"Everything is already downstairs." Jace said coming in the dining room.

"Our stuff too?"

"Yes Aunt Isabelle."

She nodded.

We went to the elevator. We go in.

"Momma!" Isabella said.

"Looks like she finally remembered that I exist." I said taking her in my arms.

Novalee laughed.

The elevator stopped.

Jace opened the door.

"We really need a new elevator." Izzy said.

"It has been fixed aunt Izzy."

"Yes, but the door doesn't open by itself."

We went outside.

"Novalee, did you let Freddy know?"

"Yes mother."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he was going to be here as soon as possible."

Izzy nodded.

I open to unlock the Volvo. I put Isabella in her car seat and I let Kimberly in.

"I'll be right back." Izzy said.

I nodded.

A car stopped and parked behind me. A young man got out and went to where Novalee was and gave her a kiss.

I closed the door and turned on the Volvo.

Jace came out with some of the luggage.

I opened the back door for him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Karla, Jace I would like you to meet Freddy, my fiancé. Freddy this is Karla, Jace's wife, and you already know Jace." Novalee said.

"Of course. I didn't know that you had gotten married Jace." Freddy said.

Jace smiled. "I did."

"Nice to meet you." Freddy said. He had black hair and Brown eyes. He was just a few inches taller than me.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too." I said shaking his extended hand.

"So how long have you been married to Jace? A couple of months?"

"Seven."

"Seven? Whoa, and you did not tell me?"

"If I told you, then the surprise would be ruined."

Freddy laughed. "So Karla, Novalee was telling me that you offered your house for our wedding."

I smiled. "Yes I did. She said that ya'll didn't have a place yet."

He nodded. "She also said that it would kind of be difficult because your family would have to go to Houston."

"Right."

"Well I don't think that would be a problem anymore once we get there."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you see the house, you won't look anywhere else. Besides I'll help Izzy with the planning. So ya'll only have to be there, say your vowels and enjoy the party."

He smiles. "Thanks. It sounds good. I really have to thank you. We were planning on waiting until next year, if we didn't find a place."

"Well don't worry about it anymore. Izzy and I will take care of everything."

'But my parents were paying for everything."

"Well tell them to just pay for the food. I'll pay for the decorations."

He nodded.

"Novalee do you already have your dress?" I asked.

"Um I had one in mind and I already had it ordered, but they told me that something came out wrong with it."

I smiled. "Then we have to go shopping for it when we get to Houston."

Novalee nodded.

Everyone got in the cars and we left. Matt rode with us.

I decided that it was time to open another letter. I took the letter out and unfolded the paper:

_September 2nd, 2011_

_Today is your birthday; you might think that I don't_

_Remember but I do. You are my little sister and_

_How could I forget your birthday? Well I wish that_

_I had told you before you left, but that might had_

_Changed things. I miss you a lot. Well I have missed_

_You all these years. I have noticed that I have changed_

_A lot, and I do not mean physically, but who I am._

_Maybe it was to satisfy other people, or maybe because_

_There is a time that I don't want to think about, because_

_It hurts so much, but the memories come back by themselves._

_They are painful because I don't live them anymore. The times_

_When we spent Christmas together is one of them. It wasn't_

_A big deal, but it was better than making it a big deal._

_The memory is more special. Everything was different_

_Back then I miss that time sometimes I wish I could_

I sighed and closed my eyes. I wish there was something I could do to find her. The only clue I had was that Carlos had taken her. But what if they weren't in Houston no more? What if he had taken her to another state? What if he already knew that I was back, and that Erick had left Kimberly with me?

The second clue was that he sent people to follow her. Just like I had seen in my dream. I kept my eyes closed. What if we didn't see her again? I couldn't let that happen to Jakelin, and to Kimberly, but most importantly to my mother. But there was another problem. What if they accused us of kidnapping? I already knew that they are going to try to take Isabella away.

I sighed. I tried to think of something else. Worrying was not going to help.

A few hours later Jace decided to stop so we could eat.

"So have ya'll thought were ya'll want to go for your honeymoon?" I asked.

Novalee and Freddy looked at each other.

"Um, no not really." Freddy said.

"Why? You have to plan the honeymoon, the ceremony, the party, who you are going to invite, the cake, the dress, the theme." I said.

They sighed.

"That is only the beginning." Jace said.

"Really?" Novalee said.

I nodded. "Then there is the invitations, the tables, the food, the drinks, the bridesmaid's dresses, the colors, um let's see that is just a normal wedding. Now a shadowhunter wedding is different right?"

They nodded.

"What's the difference?"

"The bride or the groom cannot wear white and we write runes on each other." Izzy said.

"Oh! So that means no mundane are allowed?"

"They are allowed, but they will think it's weird."

"What if they start asking questions?" I asked.

"We'll just say that ya'll are from a different culture." Izzy said

"Do you think that it can be done in two weeks?"

I shook my head. "We at least need a moth for the planning. We are going to need a sitting chart for the receptions and we are going to need to fly people in."

They nodded.

"How about in October?"

"What about November?"

"Well I wanted both of you to be here for thanksgiving. How long do ya'll want your honeymoon to be?"

"Three weeks."

I nodded. "How about the last Saturday of October?"

"That sounds fine."

"Alright so we have a date."

They nodded.

"We'll get to work on the rest when we get to the house Izzy. Send a message to Alec, so they can let the rest know."

"So it's the twenty seventh?"

"Yea."

My phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket. I had a text. I opened it.

_Are you coming back yet? _Claudia asked.

I also had one of Cindy.

_When are you coming back? _Cindy asked.

_I'll be back in a day or two._ I replied to both of them.

"They miss you." Jace said.

I smiled. "I guess they do."

_Really? I thought that you were going to take longer._ Claudia sent

_Jace's family had to go to Europe. Have you found out anything about Jakelin?_ I replied.

"He said that he is going to let Clary and Freddy's parents know."

I nodded and looked at Kimberly. She looked so much like Jakelin. She had the same smile. I felt something on my throat.

"I'll be right back." I said heading for the restroom. I could feel the tears that were already starting to run down my cheeks. When I got to the restroom I sat on the floor and starred to cry.

My phone started to vibrate and I looked at it.

Claudia was calling

"Hello?" I said

"Het how are you?" Claudia asked.

"Kind of good."

'You sound like you are crying."

"No. I'm getting the flu."

"Oh."

"So?"

She sighed.

"They found her car. It was burned, but the weird thing is that they found a picture of Kimberly and Jakelin and it wasn't burned. It wasn't even damaged." She said.

That was the picture I put back. "What else?"

"They found something inside the car. It was like someone was following her and made her crash, she flipped over and landed on a ditch, and then that person caught the car on fire."

I sighed. My eyes were burning. I closed my eyes and the tears ran. "We're getting close."

'How close can we be? They found her car, but that doesn't mean anything. We are at the same place that we started."

"Claudia, there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I had a dream when they burned her car and when they took her."

"When?"

"The same night that we got to Jace's parent's house."

"When was that?"

"A night ago."

She sighed. "What do you think it means? Do you think that she is trying to communicate with you?"

"I think. I'm not sure."

"We have to tell the police now"

"No!"

"Why?"

"This dream means more to us than it does to them, they won't listen. But I will try to remember to see what clues I can get. I need you to send me the address where her car was found."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

"Claudia?"

"Yes?'

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Let's wait until we have more clues. There might be someone in the family, or a friend that is giving information to Carlos. We need to find him empty handed."

"I haven't thought of that."

I nodded. "He will be coming for Kimberly now, and we need to keep her safe."

"That is true."

"We will find her."

"I know. I just hope that it's soon."

"Me too."

"Alright. I'll send you the address in a little bit."

"Okay. Claudia when we talk about Jakelin make sure that you are alone. That way nobody is listening."

'Yes of course."

"Okay I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and got up. I used the restroom and washed my hands. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was getting dark circles under my eyes again.

I sighed. It was going to be that time again. I washed my face and dried it with paper towels. I couldn't tell anyone what I had to do. Every month I had to drink blood. I would crave it. If I didn't drink it, I would start to get really sick. I couldn't let that happen since I was pregnant, and now I had to go to the place where Jakelin's car was found. There was something there that the police had not found, and I needed to find it. That was going to take us a step further.

"Karla?" Izzy said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I cleared my throat. "Yes." I went to open the door.

She sighed. "Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Well I'm getting dark circles under my eyes."

She smiled. "That will go away once you start resting like you are supposed to. I told Jace to make a stop but he doesn't want to."

I smiled. "Actually he did but I told him not to. He already knows me. I don't like stopping, not because it would cost money. Money comes and goes, but because it would mean more time, and I already want to get to Houston."

"Is there something you are not telling us?"

"No. I was just on the phone with my sister Claudia. She told me that they found Jakelin's car."

"Oh dear. What else?"

"I told her not to tell anyone because I think that there might be someone that might be giving information to Carlos."

"That's right. How come we didn't think of that sooner?'

'It just came to me. Anyways she told me that she was going to send me the address where the car was found. I thought that maybe we could check it out? I feel like there is something there that the police can't see or are ignoring."

She nodded. "You're right."

I nodded.

"Well Jace sent me to look for you because we are leaving."

'Oh okay."

I followed her. We went outside.

"Ready live?' Jace asked.

"Yes."

He nodded.

I got in the driver's seat and he got in the passenger seat. I started to drive with the rest following.

We stopped when we were in Alabama and then again when we were close to Channelview. Two hours later we had made it home. We got off. I went to get Isabella out of her car seat.

"I like it here. It's all surrounded by trees. Just like Idris." Novalee said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Except that technology doesn't work there, but it is a beautiful place."

"I wish I knew how it looked like."

Novalee smiled. "Very soon you will."

**And that is it for this chapter. So what did you guys think? How did I do? Okay so they are starting to get closer to where Jakelin is. They are getting clues and that takes them a step forward. Okay so in the next chapter I we will meet Isabella's true grandparents. How do ya'll think that they are going to react? Well thank you everyone for reading. If ya'll have any suggestions on what yall would like to read here PM me :) thank you for the support and let me know what you think by reviewing :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey guys here is Chapter 18 :) I apologize for not updating for almost 2 months. I don't have a computer at home and the website won't let me copy and paste. I really hope that ya'll are enjoying the story so far. My new story would have some part of this one, but I still have to write that part on the other story lol okay so, so far we are already met Karla's part of the family, we are still missing some people, Jace's family and one enemy is already named. So now we are going to get to know the Tito, Karla's brother, and like I said before Isabella's biological grandparents. I want to thank you for taking the time to read the chapters and for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I don't own any of the characters from The Mortal Instruments, but I do own the characters that I have created. With that being said I will leave you to the chapter. Enjoy :)**

Jace came to stand beside me. "We're home." He said hugging my shoulders.

I smiled and nodded. "Home." I said.

"Alright everyone let's start getting the entire luggage out." Simon said.

I went to get Isabella out of her car seat, and then I went to open the front door. Kimberly and Isabella were finally going to sleep on a bed after two days of sleeping in the car. I went to lie her down on the couch. Then I went to get Kimberly out of the Volvo. I left her on the bigger couch. I went outside to help Jace with the luggage.

"Babe I got it." Jace said.

I smiled. "Let me help."

"Fine. We are going to have to take everything upstairs. Where is Kimberly going to sleep?" He asked.

"I was thinking that Isabella could sleep on the room that is on the left from ours and Kimberly can sleep on the one on the right." I said.

He nodded.

We got everything in.

"Karla you go with Novalee and aunt Izzy upstairs and show them their rooms." Jace said.

"Sure. Novalee can you take Kimberly for me? She doesn't weight much." I said.

"Sure." Novalee said

We went up the stairs.

"So do the dogs bite?" Izzy asked.

"They only bite when we are not here, and they don't recognize the person."

"Oh."

"Don't worry; we are here so they are not going to do anything."

She nodded. "Oh, okay."

I nodded.

We finished going up the stairs. We walked straight until the last hallway on the left came up. We turned left into the hallway.

"Alright the first one on the left is Izzy's and Simon's room. The first one of the right is Novalee's and Freddy's room."

"Wait. They can't sleep together yet." Izzy said.

I smiled. "They are getting married anyways, besides I do not think that they will do anything."

Izzy nodded.

"Don't worry mother. We won't do anything."

"Fine."

We nodded. "The second one on the left is Sara's room. The second one on the right is David's room. The third one on the left is Uriel's room, and the third one on the right will be Matt's room." I said.

Izzy went to open the door to her room. "These rooms are huge." She said.

I smiled and nodded. "We'll be on the fifth room on the right in case you need anything."

"What about Kimberly?" Novalee asked.

"Her room is going to be the sixth one on the right. I'll go with you. Just let me leave Isabella in her room. She needs to rest." I said

Novalee smiled and nodded.

We went to the fourth room on the right.

I opened the door and turned on the light.

"You have not decorated the room for her yet?" Novalee asked.

I went to lie down Isabella on the bed. I put the pillows around her, and covered her.

"No, we haven't had time. When I hired the company to remodel the house and to do all the rooms and everything, I had not met Isabella yet. I met her on my way to Seattle from here. So we still have to paint the room. We have to change the furniture, and we have to get her crib in here. I feel better when she sleeps on it. That way she won't fall in case she turns in her sleep." I said.

"Yes that's true. What about the baby room?" She asked.

I smiled. "Let's leave Kimberly in her room, and I'll show the room to you."

She smiled and nodded.

We went to the sixth room on the right.

I opened the door and turned on the light.

Novalee went to lie down Kimberly on the bed.

"What about her?"

I sighed. "When we got here I didn't know that Kimberly was going to stay with us. To tell you the truth we have only slept one night here and then we left to meet you. We have not even unpacked."

"Yea I am going to have to go through that."

We got out of Kimberly's room.

"Are you planning to live in the institute, or somewhere else?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Freddy and I have not talked about that." She said

"Both of you have a lot to talk about."

She nodded.

We went to the room that was in front of mine.

"This is going to be the baby room." I said opening the door. I turned in the light.

"Oh my goodness!" She said.

I smiled. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. You still do not know what you're having?"

I shook my head. "No. When I hired the company, Jace and I were already married. So I knew that I could come out pregnant anytime so I told them that in front of my room, I was going to need the baby room. Half the room is if it's a girl and the other half is if it's a boy. I even already have some clothes."

"Really? Can you show me?"

"Sure. Come let's go into the closet." I said heading for the doors that were in front of us. I went to open the one on the left. I turned on the light.

"Whoa, this is a huge closet for a baby." Novalee said.

I sighed. "Yea I know. It's just that I am really excited. I have some clothes for boy and some for girl. Well they are Isabella's baby clothes, but I still have to go shopping. I only have newborn clothes." I said.

"This is just newborn clothes?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes."

"What does Jace say?"

I smiled and sighed. "He wants a boy. We already have Isabella so having a boy would be nice."

She smiled. "How does it feel to be a mother?"

I smiled. "It's something that can't be explained until it happens to you. I always thought that it was going to be different for me. That it was going to be headaches, but it's not. With this baby inside of me I am living what I wished I had lived with Isabella. I wish that I could have felt her grow inside of me, and to have felt her move when she was happy, but things happen for a reason. It's like trying to explain the excitement you feel when you are fighting demons to save people."

She smiled. "Yes that's true. You can't explain the feeling."

I nodded.

She went to look at the girl baby clothes. "Isabella had some beautiful dresses."

I smiled. "Yes. I always wanted a girl so I could buy her dresses and shoes."

She nodded.

"So when will you be fixing the rooms? I want to help."

I laughed and she laughed with me.

"I was thinking about starting today. Just fixing the clothes in the closet, and putting up Isabella's crib."

"Okay I'll help."

I nodded.

"Alright so who do we start with?" I asked.

"Um we should start with Kimberly I think."

"Yea. Okay let's go get her luggage."

She nodded.

We got out of the closet and I turned off the light.

I looked around the baby room and sighed. In just seven months the baby would be here, and I couldn't wait to have her or him in my arms.

We got out of the baby room. I turned off the light and closed the door.

I jumped when I saw Jace there.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay. Jace we are going to have to put up the crib for Isabella." I told him.

He nodded. "As soon as we have everything upstairs Matt and I will get to that." He said.

I nodded. "Where is Kimberly's luggage at?"

"We already left it in her room."

"Okay. Novalee and I are going to fix her stuff, and then we are going to fix Isabella's."

He nodded. "We are almost done putting everything where it belongs. Simon is bring up the crib with Matt. So we are going to get to that in a few minutes."

I nodded. "Isabella is in her room."

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry."

I smiled and nodded. I gave him a light kiss, and then I left with Novalee to Kimberly's room.

We took her luggage to her closet. We closed the door behind us.

"Are all the closets this big?"

I smiled. "This is kind of small compared to mine."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"You have to show it to me some day."

"I will."

"Alright so let's get to work." She said.

I nodded. I opened the first suitcase and it was full of shoes.

Novalee opened another one, and it was full of shirts.

I started putting the shoes against the wall into what it looked like a book case but it was much bigger. When I was done I opened another one and there were more shirts.

It took us about twenty minutes to fix everything.

I sighed. "It looked like she didn't have that much clothes."

"That's because it was all folded nicely."

"True."

"Ready for round two?"

I laughed. "Yea let's go."

We got out of Kimberly's closet and went to Isabella's room.

When we got there the crib was already done, and Isabella was sleeping in it. The bed was gone though.

"Wonder what happened to the bed?" Novalee said.

"They probably put it in another room."

"Oh."

We started fixing Isabella's stuff, and it took us a whole hour to put everything in her room. She had more stuff than Kimberly because of her toys, and everything she had in Seattle.

"Well now it's time for me to go get my stuff fixed." Novalee said.

"Yea me too. Izzy probably had it worse since she had to do Sara's and David's stuff."

"Yea that's true, and you have yours and Jace's."

I nodded. "I'm not going to do everything today. I'm going to take it slow since it's a lot."

"Yes plus you need to take care of yourself."

I nodded. "I'll see you later then."

"Yea we still need to make dinner."

I sighed. "Yes that's true."

"I'll get it started if I am done soon."

I nodded.

Then she left to her room.

I went into mine, and starred with Jace's clothes. I took his luggage to the closet and started putting his tuxedos up. By the time I was done with all his stuff I was sweating.

I sighed. I still had my stuff to do. Moving out of a place was hard work but moving in and getting everything settled was much harder.

I stared with my stuff, but after two suitcases I gave up and went to check on Isabella. She was still asleep. I picked her up and put her in her stroller. I pushed her stroller to the elevator and then we went to the kitchen.

Isabelle and Novalee were already there.

"Hey." They said.

"Hey. What are ya'll doing?" I asked.

"We just finished making dinner."

"Oh."

I went to get a bottle of water.

"Are you alright?" Izzy asked.

I sighed and sat down. "I'm fine I'm just tired."

She nodded.

"Where are Jace, Matt and Simon?" I asked.

"Jace and Matt are doing an oil change in the Volvo and Simon is outside with David and Sara."

I nodded.

We all ate and then we went to our rooms. Isabella had eaten and now she was back asleep. Kimberly had done the same.

I went to take a shower, and then I went to lie down. Jace lay down beside me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm just tired."

He put his arms around me, and he hugged me against him.

I gave him one light kiss, a second and then he deepened the kiss.

"Jace I can't tonight, in too tired."

He smiled against my lips. "I know. I just didn't want a light kiss."

I smiled. "We're finally sleeping in a bed."

He smiled again. "That's true. Aunt Izzy told me what Claudia said."

I nodded.

"I think that you are right about there being someone giving information to Carlos. I wonder who it is?"

I sighed. "There is a lot of people. I don't even know where to start."

He nodded. He started running his fingers through my hair.

I closed my eyes. It felt so good. I fell asleep. When I woke up, Jace wasn't next to me anymore. I looked at the window. It was still dark outside. I turned around and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long.

I was young again, not that I am that old. I was wearing a pink dress. I looked like one of those quinceañera dresses. I was dancing with my father. My mother was crying. Then a young man tapped on my father's shoulder. My father let me go and I started to dance with him. It was Jace. Then everyone was dancing around us. He turned me in a circle, and I saw that everyone was doing the same. The women had similar dresses to mine. The men were dressed in tuxedos.

Jace was smiling. "Are you enjoying the party;" He asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful. What are we celebrating?" I asked.

He holds me closer to him. "Our wedding." He whispered in my ear.

I loomed down to see that my dress was white, and that it wasn't pink like I had thought. The dress had a blue at the waist and it was tied into a bow on the back. I had thought that it was pink because of the lights.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He said with a smile. He cupped my face and he gave me a kiss.

I woke up and felt my face wet. I cleaned the tears with the back of my hand. I got up and went to take a shower. When I was done, I wrapped myself with the towel. Clary had given me Kristen's parents phone number.

I dialed the number.

"Hello?" A woman said.

"Yes, am I speaking with Kassandra?" I said.

"Yes this is her, who am I speaking to?" she asked.

"My name is Karla. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, why?"

I sighed. " I was told that you were looking for your granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"Listen, when can you come to Houston?"

"Today."

I nodded. "Okay, buy the airline tickets."

"Wait I don't understand."

"I was there the day that your daughter was in the accident. She was in the car in front of me, and she told me to take her daughter with me."

"You have her?!"

The tears starred running down my cheeks. I cleared my throat. "Yes." My voice was just a whisper.

"I'll be there as soon as I can to pick her up."

"You don't understand, I made a promise to your daughter. I told her that I was going to take care of Isabella until she didn't needed me anymore."

There was silence on the other line. "So what you're saying is that I can't have my granddaughter with me?"

"What I am saying is that you can come meet her."

"You can't keep her!"

"Of course I can! She's my daughter. She has been for the last seven months."

"She is not your daughter. She doesn't have your blood. She has my blood."

"Please. This hurts me more than you can imagine. I want you to meet her. I'll pay for everything."

"We'll come, but this is not over."

I sighed.

"You can say good-bye to her when we get there."

"There will be someone named Jace waiting for you at the airport. Please call me to this number once you know the time that your flight will be here."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. This was going to be as hard as I thought. I went to put on a blue blouse, black jeans, and my black ankle boots. I used the blow dryer to dry my hair until it was straight. I put on my make-up, eye shadow, and mascara.

I sighed. I got out of the room and went to Isabella's room. She wasn't there. I went to Kimberly's room, and she wasn't there also. I went downstairs and went to the kitchen.

"Hey look who's finally up." Jace said

I tried to smile, but I didn't fool him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I called Kristen's parents a while ago. They are coming today, and they want to take Isabella with them." I said blinking back the tears.

"We won't let them." Isabelle said.

"She said that Isabella wasn't my blood, and that she isn't my daughter."

Jace came to hug me. "We won't let them take our daughter."

I nodded. My phone started to ring. It was Kassandra.

"Hello?" I said.

"The flight is at twelve." she said.

"At twelve?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "Okay thank you for letting me know."

She hung up.

"What time is it?"

"It's about to be nine."

"The plane lands at twelve. Jace I told them that you were going to pick them up."

He nodded.

"We're going to need my parents." I said dialing my mother's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mom I need you and dad to come to my house right now."

"Do you know how long that is?"

"Mom please. It's a matter of life and death."

"Alright we'll be there in four hours."

"Okay." I hung up.

"You should eat something." Izzy said

"I'm not hungry."

"Think of the baby."

I sighed. I took a mango. I peeled it and started eating it. I finished it and I started pacing.

"You need to calm down. It won't do any good to worry." Novalee said.

"Well we might as well start cooking something for lunch." Izzy said.

I nodded. I cut the vegetables that Isabelle was going to use. The next thing we knew the clock was announcing that it was ten.

Jace sighed. "Here I go." He said.

"Jace." I said.

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

He smiled and nodded. He took the keys to the Volvo and left.

I sighed. "Four more hours and they'll be here."

They nodded.

'_Archangel Michael I beg you to help me convince them that I love Isabella like she is my own, but may it be God's will and not mine. Amen' _ I said in my mind.

At one o'clock my parents were here with Chris and Kevin.

"What happened?" My mother asked.

"Isabella's grandparents are coming and they want to take her away." I said.

"That's why you called? I thought you said it was a matter of life and death."

"Mom it is to me. Let me present you to some of Jace's family. This is Isabelle, Jace's Aunt; Simon, Isabelle's husband; Novalee, Sara, and David are Jace's cousins; and Matt, who is Jace's brother. Everyone this is my mother Alba, my two brothers Chris, and Kevin; and my father Anibal. Chris is the tallest one." I said.

"Nice to meet you." My mother said.

"The same." Izzy said.

I wonder if it was going to be nice meeting them, when she found out that we are shadowhunters. "Oh and this is Freddy. He is Novalee's fiancé." I said

"Nice to meet you." Freddy said.

"You too. When will they be here?"

"In an hour."

She sighed. "Oh I almost forgot." She said grabbing her purse.

"What?" I said.

"This letter came for you yesterday." She said holding out a white envelope.

I took it, and went to sit down on the couch. I looked at the address, and I recognized the writing immediately. I opened the envelope and took the letter out. I unfolded it and started reading it:

_Hey wuz up how you been? Me? Just here getting help, so I can stay away from drugs. So you're back already? But are you back like on vacation or like to stay? So you got married? Damn I didn't even get to go to your wedding. So when did you get here? Well I've been here since December 17th. So how's mom? Have you seen David? So you already have a daughter and another on the way? Man you already beat me. So how did you meet him? Well hopefully I get to see everyone on the 13th of May. Listen I wanted to ask you a favor. I'ma send you some papers so you can sign them. So you can come pick me up on the 13th of May. Well hopefully I'll get to see you sooner than that. If you sign the papers you are going to have to come to a meeting with me and my counselor. I really hope that you sign the papers so you can come. Bring your husband so I can meet him. Well I have to go. Love your big little brother-Tito_

_P.S. Did you know that Jakelin is missing?_

I smiled and got up. I got a white sheet of paper and starred writing:

_Hey wuz up? Well just here that we just got back from Manhattan. Of course I'll sign the papers, and just let know when the meeting is. Well I came here to stay definitely. I got here like five days ago. I can't wait to see you too. I would also like for you to meet my husband, and yes I have a daughter and another on the way. Isabella is about to be eight months, and I'm almost three months pregnant. It's kind of weird because I already have a bump. I look like I'm five and a half lol. I'm actually glad that you are getting help. It was a big step that you took to begin a new life. Yes Claudia told me that Jakelin is missing. Erick brought Kimberly here and she is staying with me. She really wants to see you, so I'll take her to the meeting. Yes I have also seen David. He was at the house when I came back. You know it feels weird, and at the same time good to be back. Weird because I got use to the weather over there. David looks so big compared to how he looked when I last saw him. About my wedding nobody knew, but as soon as you come out, we want to get married by the church so you can be there. It was easy and hard at the same time to be away from here. Easy because Jace was always with me, and hard because I was away from my family. But in a way it's good because you don't have to be stressing about mom's family and all they do. Going back to Jakelin, it's really weird how it happened, and the ones that are investigating still do not know who did it or why. We have a clue of who did it, but nobody has seen him so we might be wrong. Another thing that we found out, was that Jakelin's car was found and it was burned. I don't know what's going on, but it's weird. I already promised Kimberly that I will do all I can to find Jakelin. She is our sister and that's all we can do. Anyways, how is the program? Is it helping you? I'm really proud of you for taking that big step. That way you can start over and do something for your life. You know that drugs are not good, and I'm proud of you for figuring that out. Right now you have someone that is depending on you, and you need to set a good example for him. He is your son. He has your flesh and blood and he also has Jasmine's. That's why both of you always have to be there for him. I think that so far you haven't been a bad father. The only things that you have done is: not supporting him financially, and not spending that much time with him. But there is time for everything. I still don't know what kind of mother I am going to be since I am still new at this. I just hope that I am going to be a good mother. Well anyways I must go. Take care of yourself, send me the paperwork, and I will see you soon. I love you-Your sister Karla_

I folded the paper and got up. "I'll be right back." I said

Everyone nodded.

I went to my office, and got a white envelope. I put the letter in and wrote my mother's address and his address and then I sealed it. I put on a stamp on the envelope and went back. I went to the kitchen to get a strawberry and Guava bottle of juice and then I went back to the living room.

I gave the letter to my mother.

She took it and put it in her purse. "So how did it go in Manhattan?" She asked.

I smiled and sighed. "Way better than I expected. Jace's family is really nice." I said

She smiled and nodded.

"And now we wait until we get here to see how it goes." I said.

She sighed.

Izzy came to stand beside me. She hugged my shoulders. "Don't worry it will be fine." She said.

"She's right. Let's just calm down and see how it does." My mother said.

I nodded. "I really hope so too."

The hour passed quickly. We kept waiting in the living room.

I kept pacing from one side to the other. I looked around.

Everyone looked like statues. They didn't even moved from where they were.

I could see their shoulders moving. After a while of being still Matt started to pace from one place to the other.

We all froze when we heard a car stop in front of the house.

"Their here." Izzy said.

I swallowed. My hands started to shake and I could barely move my legs.

It was a good thing that Novalee had Isabella.

The door opened.

"Please come in." Jace said

A woman and a man came in. The woman looked like she was around fourty five. The man looked around fifty.

"You must be Karla." Kassandra said.

**Alright guys that's it for Chapter 18 :) so what did you think? What do you think of Kassandra? I think she's kind of mean lol so what do you think about everyone knowing that Jakelin is missing, except her own mother? So I haven't wrote about Karla's father, but you will get to meet him in the next chapter. As you can see, he has not been around that much since the divorce. But do you think that now that he will see his daughter, that his attitude will change? Well we'll find out in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, thank you for the support and let me know what you think by reviewing :) Thank you and until next time **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hey guys here is chapter 19 :) Okay well anyways on the previous chapter Karla called Kassandra and Kassandra wants to take set Isabella. Karla, Jace, and his family are ready to fight for Isabella. So we stayed where Kassandra and her husband got to the house so I will start this chapter right there. Here is chapter19 I hope you enjoy it :)**

"You must be Karla." Kassandra said looking at Novalee.

"Um..." Novalee said.

"That would be me." I said going to stand in front of Novalee, and beside Jace.

Her eyes popped wide open. She shook her head. "I can't believe this." She said.

"Well..." I said.

"You look so much like her." She said coming to stand in front of me. "Same color of hair, same color of skin, same height, same weight, same body, except the color of your eyes."

"I know. I saw her."

"This doesn't change anything. She is my granddaughter, which means that she belongs with me."

"Belonged. Legally she is my daughter."

"What if we do a DNA test? You will end up losing. You could end up in jail."

I sighed. "She is my daughter. I don't care if I end up in jail. I would give my life to keep her safe."

"Really? Tell me what will happen when your baby is born? You won't love her anymore because she doesn't have your blood. You will prefer your child, and then you will set her aside. Before that happens I will take her with me "She said starting to walk to where Isabella was.

I got in front of her. "You won't take her away. She belongs here with me, my husband, and our family. Besides you don't even know me. We won't set her aside because she has been with us for seven months, and when we found out I was pregnant; you want to know the first thing we did? We told Isabella that she was going to have a little brother or a little sister." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. "To tell you the truth I didn't wanted to tell you about Isabella because I knew that you were going to come here, and try to take her away from me, but I think that she should get to meet her grandparents. That's why I called you."

I cleaned my tears.

"Momma." Isabella said.

I turned around to look at her and smiled. "Yes?" I said.

"Momma." She said again.

I smiled. I took her in my arms. "Come. There is someone I want you to meet." I told her.

Isabella smiled.

"Isabella this is your grandmother Kassandra, and your grandfather John." I told her.

Kassandra tries to touch Isabella, but Isabella wouldn't let her. She tried again.

"No!" Isabella said pushing Kassandra's hands away. She looked at John.

John smiled at her.

Isabella smiled back.

Kassandra sighed. "I really don't know what to do." She said.

"You can come visit her whenever you want, but I won't let you take her away from me. I love her like she was my own, and to me she is."

"She looks so much like my Kristen, and your husband like Robert...what happened that day?"

"I was driving back to Seattle. Like I said she was driving in front of me. There were two trucks, one on each side. Which makes me think that it wasn't an accident. Someone sent them to do that."

"Who?"

"She never told you anything?"

She shook her head. "I knew that there was something wrong. She called me that day to tell me that she was getting out of the hospital."

I nodded.

"What else happened?"

I sighed. "After the car flipped over I went to check. That was when I saw her, and she begged me to take Isabella with me. She said 'not to let them have her' but I don't know who she meant."

She sighed. "I heard her talking on the phone once. Something about that there was someone following them. That's why Robert never left her. He was always around her."

"He couldn't have done anything that day anyways. He died instantly."

"What about her?"

"There was a metal pipe that had gone through her stomach. She died a few minutes later."

She nodded. "Well I can't take her. I can see how much she loves you, and how much everyone loves her. I would be wrong to separate her from her family."

I sighed. "Thank you." I said smiling.

"You have Kristen's same smile. I still can't believe how much you look like her."

"It must be a coincidence."

She shook her head. "There must be a purpose, but we still don't know."

I nodded.

"Well we must get going." My mother said.

"Mom wait. There is something you must know." I said.

She sat back down on the couch. "What? What is it?" She asked.

I sighed. "Jakelin is missing." I said.

"What?"

"Jakelin.."

"I heard you the first time. How?"

"Carlos took her."

"What?"

I nodded.

"What about Kimberly?"

Then Kimberly came into the living room.

"She is here." I said. I looked at my mother. "She is going staying here while Jakelin is working in Australia, and Erick and Alex in Brazil."

My mother nodded.

"How come you are all wet?" I asked Kimberly.

"We were playing outside, and then it started to rain really hard so we came running." Kimberly said.

_It was raining?_

I nodded. "Go change so you won't get sick." I told her.

She nodded and ran up the stairs.

"She doesn't know?" My mother asked after Kimberly left.

I shook my head.

"Are you going to tell her?"

I sighed. "I know that I am supposed to tell her, but that would mean that I have to talk to her about Carlos, and I don't think that she is ready for that. She is barely seven years old. She is going to feel like everyone betrayed her. I don't want her to feel like that." I said

"Has anyone called the police to report what happened?" She asked.

"Yes. They are already investigating. They found her car, but it was burned."

"How?"

"They poured gasoline over the car, and they caught it on fire."

She sighed. "Is anyone looking for her?"

"We are going to start looking for her. We think that the police are not paying enough attention to this. So it's better if we take matter in our own hands."

"You must be careful. He can be very dangerous."

I nodded. "We know."

"We'll help." Kassandra said.

"Thank you. We can use all the help we can get."

They nodded.

"Dad?" I said.

"Yes?" He said.

"I want to introduce you to my husband." I told him.

Jace looked up and smiled. He came to where I was.

We went to stand in front of my father.

"Dad this is Jace my husband. Jace this is my father." I said.

"Nice to finally meet you sir. I have heard so much of you." Jace said shaking my father's hand.

My father nodded. "I've heard how good of a person you are from my sons. They really like you. Welcome to the family." My father said.

"Thank you sir." Jace said.

I smiled.

"And this is Isabella." I told him.

Isabella smiled at him.

"She looks just like you did when you were her age." My father said.

I smiled again.

"May I?" He said

"Yea of course." I said giving him Isabella.

Isabella went to him voluntarily.

I sighed and went to sit down on the couch. "I still can't believe that she is missing." I said.

Jace turned to look at me.

We heard someone gasp.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. "Come here Kimberly." I said.

She came to sit beside me. "I didn't do anything." She said.

I opened my eyes. "I know you didn't. Listen we didn't tell you, because we didn't know how to tell you." I told her.

She looked down at her hands.

"I want to find your mother. I know that you miss her a lot, and that she misses you."

"I don't. I didn't spend that much time with her."

I looked at Jace.

He looked at me. I could see sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, but do you know something?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I heard her talking with daddy three days before he brought me here."

"What were they saying?"

"That he had found her. That she had to leave before he found me. She said that she had come to say good-bye, and that in case that something happened to her to bring me to you."

"But why? She hates me. I could see it on her face the last time I saw her." I said.

"Maybe she knew that Kimberly was going to be safer with you." Jace said.

I looked at him and sighed. "Yea you're right. Maybe she knew that." I said.

_**JAKELIN'S POV**_

I wish I could know where I am. I knew that he was going to come looking for me, but that doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters, and the only thing I hope is that Kimberly is safe.

There is a noise in the other room.

I lie back down and act like I am asleep.

Someone opens the door.

The next thing I feel is cold water all around me. I got up and got against the wall.

There is little light in the room, but I can still see his face.

It was Carlos.

He grabbed my shoulders, and he pulled me to the middle of the room.

"Where is she?!" He demanded.

"Who?" I asked.

"Where is my daughter?!" He yelled.

"With your wife."

"Where is Kimberly?!"

"I don't know."

He slapped me hard.

"Don't you fucken put your hands on me!" I said

"Tell me where she is!"

"I already told you I don't know!"

He slapped me again, and this time it hurt more than the first time. He hit me so hard that I fell to the floor. I could feel something hot, and that it tasted like metal inside my mouth.

"I will find her, and when I do you will NEVER see her again." He said grabbing me by my arm and pulling me to stand back up. Then he threw me against the stone wall.

Then he left.

My shoulders and my back hurt. I knew that I had some bruises or that I was going to get some.

I spit on the floor and saw some dark liquid.

I sighed. I already knew I was bleeding. I just hoped that Erick had found Karla, and that my daughter was safe before Carlos found her.

_**KARLA'S POV**_

"But did you see her that day?" I asked.

"Yes. She came into my room, and she told me that she was leaving for a while, but in case that she didn't come back that I wasn't supposed to worry about her, and to remember that she loved me." Kimberly said.

"Oh...my...God." I said

"He is going to try to kill her." Jace said.

I felt Kimberly's body tense beside me.

I hugged her. "Don't worry we will find her."

Jace nodded.

"He has to be around here." Kassandra said.

"That's how he took her." John said.

"We are going to start looking for her tomorrow morning." Jace said.

We nodded.

The next day we left the house four hours before the sun was up. The children stayed with my parents. We looked most of the day, but there was no sign of her. We went to the place where her car had been found. It was close to my mother's house. It was just fifteen minutes away. The car wasn't there no more, but you could tell where the car had caught on fire. Some of the glass was burned.

"This is where it happened." Claudia said.

I got goose bumps on my arms and neck. "Who could have done it?" I said.

I turned around and saw that it was dark. I stayed still.

Everyone was moving except for me.

I saw Jakelin's car flipped over. It turned three times.

Then there was this black truck.

I saw the license plate number.

Them they took her and left.

Everything came back to normal.

I had seen a truck like that before.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked.

"There was a black truck." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I just saw it." I whispered.

He nodded.

"I saw the license plate number."

"That's what we need." He said.

I nodded.

"Alright everyone let's go." He said.

"I have somewhere to go. Ya'll go ahead." I said.

They nodded.

Jace got in the car with me. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well we need to go pick up the children, and I need to drop off this letter at downtown."

He nodded.

We went to my mother's house. We picked up Isabella and Kimberly.

Then I drove to downtown. I took the San Jacinto exit. I went into the parking lot that was on the left. I parked, I paid, and I put the receipt on the dash board.

We went to the building that was next to the parking lot. Jace opened the door and we got in.

I gave the letter to the woman behind the desk.

"What floor is he on?" She asked.

"Third." I said.

She nodded.

I sighed. I wish I could see him. I was helping him with money since I knew mother was struggling with it. She wouldn't receive the money I gave her.

"Okay I'll make sure he gets it." She said.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The four of us walked back to the car, and then we went back to the house.

Once we got there, I got my laptop and got on the internet.

I put in the license plate number, but it didn't have an address or an owner.

I sighed. We were back where we started.

"This is weird." Kassandra said.

I nodded.

"How about the GPS?" Jace asked.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well you have the one that cops have, so you can out in the license plate in the locator, and we can know where they are at all times."

I nodded. I put in the license plate in the locator but it said that it was an error.

I sighed. "They probably changed the license plate."

"True." He said.

A few days passed and we kept looking for Jakelin, and clues bit nothing came up.

I was already on my third month of pregnancy. Today I had gone to out up flyers of Jakelin. I got to the house and it was dark outside already.

I noticed that something was weird was going on because everyone was inside and the lights were off.

I sighed. I got out of the car and went inside. It was really hard to see where I was going. I always forgot where the switch was. So I had a lamp in the living room.

Then the light turned on, even though I didn't press the switch.

"Surprise!" Everyone said coming out of their hiding place.

I jumped. "You scared me!" I said.

Izzy laughed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's your baby shower." Izzy said.

"Izzy I am only three months pregnant." I said.

"I know, I know, but we thought that it would be good for you to have a little fun. You have been stressing looking for your sister, but for just this night try to have fun." She said.

I smiled.

"That's more like it."

"Hey how are you doing?" Clary said.

"I thought you were in Idris?" I said.

She smiled.

"Izzy planned it all." she said.

I smiled.

"Still looking for your sister?" She asked.

I nodded.

"We'll find her soon. So have you been resting like you are supposed to? Have you been eating?"

"Um yea I have."

"You're lying to me."

"Clary I have been worrying about my sister."

"I understand, but you have other responsibilities also."

"I know I have Kimberly, Isabella, the baby, and Jace to think about."

"And yourself."

I nodded.

"Try to enjoy this for tonight. Izzy and Novalee pit a lot of work into this so you could have fun, even though it's a little early."

I smiled. "I'll try."

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Come on! It's time to open the presents!" Izzy said.

I smiled.

There were two big tables that were full of presents, and there were more on the floor.

"They are a lot." I said.

"I know! There were some people that couldn't come, but they sent something."

"How many people did you invite?"

"Not a lot...just...four hundred."

"Four? Four hundred?"

She nodded.

"Four hundred just for a baby shower?"

"Yes. Please don't get mad."

"I'm not. It's just that four hundred it's a lot of people."

She nodded. "Well?"

I smiled. "Fine I'll start."

"Okay! Jace you got the camera?" Izzy said.

"Camera?"

"Yea we are going to record the baby shower so years from now you can show the baby."

I nodded. "Here open this one." Izzy said giving me a pink present bag.

I got out a big white box.

It had baby clothes inside. It had yellow socks, white socks, one white pants, one yellow pants, two white shirts, and two yellow shirts.

I showed it to everyone.

"Aaww." They said.

"This one is from me. I hope that you like it." Cindy said. She gave me the baby blue bag.

I got out another white long box and looked at the front. It had a yellow dress with small pink flowers, yellow socks with small pink flowers, a yellow hat with small pink flowers, a baby blue shirt with small green cars, a pair of pants that were baby blue with small green cars, a pair of socks that were baby blue with small green cars, and a baby blue hat that had green small cars.

"Thank you." I told her giving her a hug.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I loved it!" I said.

Cindy smiled.

I kept opening presents. After a while I sat down since they were a lot. When I finished opening the presents I remembers Jakelin's baby shower.

"Are you alright?" Novalee asked.

I sighed and nodded. "I just need a moment alone." I said getting up before she could answer. I opened the front door and got out. I closed it behind me.

I sat down on the first step. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Where can she be?" I said out loud. I hugged myself. _What if she was dead? What if we didn't find her?_

Tomorrow Clary and the test were leaving to Idris. We were leaving in the fifteen of May, for a few months. I really hoped that someone had found out new information other than what we already knew.

Everything was clear. Carlos had tried to take her, but since he couldn't he had sent people to do the job for him.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked behind me.

I jumped a little when I heard his voice. I nodded.

"Novalee said that you looked kind of sad." He said

Damn! "I just needed some fresh air." I told him.

"You don't look good." He said coming to stand in front of me.

I tried to smile.

"You can't hide it from me.

I smiled.

He was right.

"You're right."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

I sighed. "I remembers Jakelin's baby shower." I told him.

He sighed and sat down next to me. He hugged me.

"I know how hard it has been these last days, but we will find her." He said.

I nodded. "Even though I didn't talk to her much, I still miss her."

He kissed my fore head. "I know that you do. We just have to keep looking, but let's go back to the party so you can try to enjoy it. Izzy and Novalee pit a lot of effort to make it perfect. They thought it would be good if you took a break for one night."

I nodded.

"That doesn't mean that you have to. Just give it a try."

I smiled and sighed.

The whole night we were talking and Izzy was taking pictures. In a few days we would be leaving to Idris. Jace had asked me if I wanted to go and I accepted, but just as it was after Tito's visit. I accepted because someone from downworld night has heard something.

I got letter from Tito three days after I drop off mine. I opened the envelope and it had the paper that he had told me about. I got a pen and went to sit down at the table that was in the living room.

He had filled out part of it.

I wrote down my cellphone number, and my mother's address. I wrote down my date of birth, and my social security. I signed the form.

It asked if I was going to be at the house. I wanted to laugh at the question, but I pit I check mark where it said 'Yes'. Then the last question asked 'Why I wanted to be his representer?'

I stared at the paper. There we a lot of reasons.

First he was my brother. Second he had been there my whole life with me, and I missed him, and I had not seen him in a year. Because I wanted him to be with us so we could have a family day together with him. Because I felt proud of him of the choice he took, and he made the right choice. Because I wanted him to meet my husband, and my daughter. Because I wanted mom to see him, and I wanted her to spend a while day with him. Because I didn't think that it was fair that she went to visit him, and she could only spend one hour with him.

In the end I decided to write:

_I have decided to be Anibal Marroquin's representer because first of all he is my brother, and I support him on the decision that he took to stay away from drugs. Also because I believe that when someone is trying to change they deserve a second chance. We all do. But mostly because I am proud of him for taking a big step to make his life better._

I smiled. I didn't know if he was going to read this, but if he did he would know how I felt about his decision. I looked inside the envelope, and there was a letter.

_Fill out these papers please I will really appreciate it. How have you been? Well I got to go. Your little brother -Tito_

I smiled. Today was Wednesday. I folded the papers, and I out them in an envelope. I got a piece of paper and wrote him a letter

_I've been good. Still looking for Jakelin. We have put up Flyers everywhere we can. We had gotten some clues but it took us back to the beginning, so it was like we just went on a circle. Hopefully we find some clues soon thy will take us to her. Well everything is good here thanks to God. Hopefully you are doing good as well. I already fill out the papers and I included them with this letter. I'll see you soon :) always your sister that loves you -Karla_

I put the folded letter in the envelope. I sealed it, and I wrote my mother's address and his address on the envelope.

"Going somewhere?" Kassandra asked.

I nodded. "Yes. There is some stuff I must do." I said grabbing Isabella's diaper bag.

"Oh, you're taking Isabella with you?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm also taking Kimberly with me."

"Why?"

"Because everyone else is busy, and Jace is coming with us."

"You can leave her with me."

"There is some stuff that I want to buy for them, and how my mind is right now if I don't take them to try it out, I might get the wrong size."

"You're too nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Kristen would say what she thought or what she felt. You in the other hand are the complete opposite."

"Oh! So what does the way she was has to do with me?"

She sighed. "You are too careful of what you say. You don't want to offend no one."

I swallowed. "You could just have told me that you didn't trust me, instead of making this entirely up."

I sighed. "I just didn't want to offend you. I just don't want everyone that because I have all of this, that I have changed."

"Sweetheart just say what you feel it what you think, or else people are going to take advantage of you."

I sighed. She was right. Because I was always too careful people took advantage. "I know. They have taken advantage."

She nodded. "I know that little by little I will earn your trust. I know that it's not going to be from the night to the morning, and I understand that. You always have to be careful with who you trust."

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I told her.

"Don't be. It's just what you feel, and I understand that. I used to be the same way."

I smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

She nodded. "Do you have a minute?" She asked.

I looked at my phone. It was eight in the morning. "Sure."

She nodded. "You know when you first called me I felt happy that my granddaughter was alive, and that she had already been found...but I also felt angry. Angry because seven months had passed before I knew anything of her, and because I had not seen my daughter in a while. I did not even get to say good-bye to her..." She started to cry.

I hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I can't tell you that I know how you feel, because I haven't gone through this, but what I can tell you is that your daughter was a great person. I could tell that when I saw her. She wanted the best for her daughter, and I will try very hard to give it to her."

She nodded. "I have a question though."

I nodded.

"Are you going to tell her that you are not her real mother?"

I had not thought of when I was going to tell her, or if I was going to tell her.

I sighed. "I don't know if I should."

"Why?"

"Because she might think when she's older, that I just took her because her mother told me to, and that I didn't love her. I don't want her to feel that way."

"But you must tell her!"

"Kassandra!"

We both turned around.

John was there with Jace. John had been the one that spoke.

"What?!" Kassandra said.

"Leave her alone." John said.

"I wasn't doing anything." She said

John sighed. "Kassandra I know you more than anyone. You can't blame her for Kristen's death, and if she doesn't want to tell Isabella then she doesn't have to."

"But she has too."

"No she doesn't. They are Isabella's parents now, and you can't change that."

"I can take her with me if I want to, and no one can do a thing about it."

"Stop! Just stop it. You won't bring our daughter back by doing this. They love Isabella so much. It would have been really bad if Isabella had ended up in an orphanage or with some family that didn't love her." John said.

Kassandra just stared at him.

Jace came to stand beside me.

She sighed.

"You must understand that they are the ones that are supposed to make the choices in Isabella's life. They know what is right, what's wrong, and they will look out for her just as Kristen and Robert would have. You can't change the past, and you can't change what happened, but you can be involved in our granddaughter's life like they want us to." John said

I couldn't speak. She still wanted to take Isabella away from us. I didn't know what to do anymore.

She still didn't speak.

John sighed. "Jace, Karla I am terribly sorry for what my wife has put you through. We must go back to our home. We will try to investigate if your sister has been seen in another state. Any information that we can find out we will let you know. Thank you for letting us meet our granddaughter."

I nodded.

"Don't worry its fine. You are welcome after all she is family to both of you. We just wanted you to meet her." Jace said.

John nodded.

"Novalee will take you to the airport." Jace said.

John nodded.

John went to stand beside Kassandra.

Kassandra sighed and started walking towards the door.

John followed her.

They both went outside.

I sighed.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked

"I don't know. I mean I knew that there was a reason why I couldn't trust her and I didn't understand why. I wanted to trust her."

"I know love. It's just that she has something that we can't help her with. Something no one can help her with. Only she can help herself." He said hugging me.

I sighed. "Jace do you think that I am a bad person?" I asked.

He pulled me away a little so he could see my face. He smiled. "Not at all. I think that you are a really good person." He said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

"Because of your smile."

"My smile?"

"Yes. Because when I saw you smile, there was something I saw in your eyes, and I had not seen it on anyone else. Since that moment I knew that you were special, and that I couldn't let you go, or else I was going to lose you." He said.

I smiled. "I'm glad you found me."

"Me too." He said hugging me again.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So what did you think? I still think that Kassandra is mean I don't know what ya'll think of her. Okay so we had an early baby shower. Yea its kind of weird but I think that it was nice that Izzy and Novalee wanted to do something for Karla since she has been worrying so much about her sister. So what did you guys think of Jakelin's POV? I thought that it was good to include what Carlos is making her go through so when Karla finds her ya'll can understand her reaction. There will be like 2 more POV of Jakelin I think but that will be in future chapters. The next chapter will be really good since Ramiro, Karla's Ex, is coming into the story. Well let me know what you guys think. Don't forget to review :) thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey guys here is chapter 20. Wow I can't believe it that we are already this far :) it will start getting better soon I promise. Once Karla is out of the pregnancy is where the real fun begins because she starts her training, and she makes enemies. Yep so just as a head up I wanted to tell ya'll that The Cullens are not going to be showing up until the end of the story. They are probably going to be on the last 25 chapters of the story. The same goes for Moving On. The Shadowhunters won't show up until the end. So both stories are connected they are just in a different POV. Anyways I wanted to thank you for taking tour time to reading my chapters, and for reviewing. I've had so many reviews from OMG no way911 saying that she loves the chapters :) thank you very much, and I've had reviews from infiniteMaze thank you so much for the support and for reviewing. The reviews from both of you always make my day. Thank you very much. So now I will leave you guys to chapter 20. I hope ya'll enjoy :)**

He gave me a light kiss on the lips. "So are we still going to go put up the flyers?" Jace asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well let's get going." He said taking my hand in his.

I grabbed Tito's letter, my bag, and Isabella's diaper bag.

Then we went outside.

"Which car are we taking?" I asked.

"The Nissan." He said.

I nodded.

The Nissan Skyline was one of my favorite cars, because of the speed it could go.

I went to put everything inside the car.

Kimberly and Isabella were already inside the car.

"Aunt Karla?" Kimberly said.

"Yes?" I said looking at her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Isabella and you are going to stay with grandma for a little bit." I told her.

"Oh."

I nodded. "Help her take care of Isabella for me okay?"

She nodded.

I smiled and touched her cheek. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

She put her hand on top of mine and nodded.

I sighed.

Jace got on the driver's seat and we closed the doors. He turned on the car, and he put it on reverse.

"Aunt Karla?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you going to go?" She asked.

"We are going to put up some flyers of you mom."

She stayed quiet.

"You miss her, don't you?" I said after a while.

"I'm not sure. I'm confused. Sometimes I feel like I miss her a lot, and then there are times that I feel like I miss her a little."

"That's because you didn't get to spend that much time with her. It's going to get more confusing the more you grow up, but don't think about it now because you won't understand. You can think about it later."

"I'm almost eight years old Aunt Karla."

"Yes and you are barely beginning to understand how life is. From now on you are going to start seeing the world how it really is."

She sighed.

"Kimberly is going to be hard. Believe me, I was eight years old once and its hard, but try your best in school. Don't let problems get in your way of accomplishing what you want, and always, always keep dreaming because only you have the power to make them come true."

She sighed. "I'm not sure that I want to go to my old school." She said

"Good because you are not."

"What?"

"You are not going to your old school because Carlos might know where that is, and if we are supposed to keep you safe we can't let you go back."

"Why is he after me?"

I sighed. "It's a long story that only your mom can tell you."

"But why?"

"Because she has to be the one to tell you."

"You don't know why?"

"Of course I know, but I can't tell you. Jakelin is your mother only she can tell you."

She sighed.

After a while we made it downtown, and I went to drop off Tito's letter. Then we were on our way to my mother's house.

Jace waited in the car while I took Isabella out of her car seat and Kimberly got off the car.

I closed the door.

"Karla." I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw a man walking towards me. He looked familiar to me.

"Hey how are you?" He asked.

It was Adali, Ramiro's brother.

"Adali how are you?" I said.

"Good how about you?" He asked.

"Good just came for a visit." I said "Oh that's good. So you have a daughter?" He said.

I smiled. "Yes." I said.

"Oh that's good. Ramiro was going to have one, but the woman had an abortion."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. How is he?"

"Well you can imagine. He wanted a daughter so bad."

"It was a girl?"

"Yea."

"But the woman is married isn't she? That's why she did the abortion."

He sighed.

"You don't have to deny it. I can tell."

He nodded. "Yes she was."

"By the looks of it, it's the same one from the black F-150."

He nodded. "Ramiro should be coming back Friday. That's why she is here."

"Can't he find someone else? Someone younger so he can start his family?"

"It's not that easy."

"Really? Because when he broke up with me, it seemed easy for him to continue his old relationship with a married woman."

"You don't know that."

"That's what I saw."

"Like I said it's harder than you think."

"Adali I am going to tell you something, and I hope that you listen."

He nodded.

"I mean take the advice."

"Oh."

"I have learned a lot of stuff now that I am married. I know what it is to take care of a child since the child is a newborn, and I know that it's going to get harder because I am pregnant with my second, but besides all of that I know what it is to care for someone that you truly love. Not just because you say it, but because you mean it. I know of everything your wife had been doing, and believe me it's hard. Your brother did it to me in less time."

"I did not know."

"I know that you knew. You were just trying to protect your little brother, and it was a relationship between him and me. But eventually someone was going to tell me, and it wasn't going to be him. But it was better for me to find out."

"Why? You said that you loved him."

I smiled. "I did love him. I loved him a lot, and it hurt me a lot when he broke up with me. There were months when I had dreams of him. But thanks to God that feeling went away."

"But you were going to get married to Yurlin after a month of knowing him."

I smiled. "Yes and it was going to be a big mistake."

He nodded. "Ramiro was going to stop it."

I laughed. "It was not like I was going to listen to him after what he did."

"Why not?"

"Because I know him. He was going to start with an I love you, and he would end up with the same woman again."

"Well I don't know about that."

"That's what he did last time, but I am sorry for what she did."

He nodded.

"You know very well that even though he cheated on me, I don't wish him any harm. I wish him the best, and I wish he could find the one that's always going to be there for him. But as long as he is with the married woman, he won't stay with the right one."

"I thought you were the right one for him." He said.

I smiled. "I thought that he was perfect for me. Tall, romantic, sensitive, and he would listen when I talked to him. But that changed when I met my husband. I have noticed that I was wrong. My husband is perfect for me he is just everything I was looking for. But like I said as long as he is with the married one he is going to be letting them go. As for you don't let your wife do that to you. Find someone that deserves you, not that explodes you like Rosa does."

He nodded. "I know."

"You're a good man. Hard working, and a sweet guy. You deserve better."

He smiled. "So how is your husband?"

I smiled. "He is actually in the car. You want to meet him?"

"Um...yea sure."

"Come on." I said going to the driver's side.

I opened the door. "Jace this is Adali. He is Ramiro's brother. Adali this is Jace, my husband." I said.

Jace got out of the car and closed the door.

"Nice to meet you." Jace said shaking Adali's hand.

"You too." Adali said.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Well he is actually taller than Ramiro."

I laughed. "Well that's one of the things I love about him."

"What else do you like about him?"

I sighed. "There are so many things. Like I love his smile. He is always smiling, which makes me smile. He is an amazing person, he has golden eyes, he is a very sweet person, romantic." I said looking at Jace.

He smiles which made me smile.

"I'm glad that he makes you happy."

I smiled again and nodded. "He makes me so happy, and I know that he is the perfect person to spend the rest of my life with."

Adali nodded.

"Well we have to go." I told him.

"Oh that's fine. I have to go too. It was nice seeing you again, and it was meeting you Jace."

"You too. Maybe ya'll can come during the weekend and we can talk more." Jace said.

Adali nodded.

"Alright it's settled then." I said.

They nodded.

I went to get Isabella's diaper bag.

"I'll be right back." I said.

They nodded.

I took Kimberly's hand and we went inside the house.

"Karla?" My mother said.

"Hey mom." I said

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just came to drop off Kimberly and Isabella. I'm going with Jace to put up flyers."

"Oh right I forgot."

I nodded. "Well I have to go." I said giving her Isabella. I gave Isabella a kiss on her forehead. "Be good." I told Kimberly giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled. "I will."

I went back outside and got in the car.

Jace was already in there.

We put on our seatbelts and he started driving towards Bellaire. It took us a while to put up flyers there. Then we went to downtown. After two hours we went back to my mother's house.

We went in.

I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Tired?" My mother asked.

"You bet." I said.

She smiled. "Well maybe if you weren't wearing heels you wouldn't be that tired." She said.

I looked at my brown ankle boots and smiled. "I already got used to them mom."

"Oh really?"

I nodded. "Since Jace and I have been together, it has been nothing but heels, ankle boots, regular boots, and flats. I have not worn tennis shoes."

"Wow."

I smiled. "I'm a married woman now. I have to dress more nicely."

She smiled. "Well that's true."

"So how did it go with Kimberly and Isabella?" Jace asked.

She smiled. "It went well. Isabella is nothing but laughs and smiles. Kimberly enjoys that, but she is a little quieter."

I nodded. "It could be because she didn't get to spend a lot of time with you, and now she is."

She nodded. "Yea that might be it, but I don't know. David is different."

"David has known you his entire life."

"That's true."

"Besides he is going to be three years old. Kimberly is eight."

"Yes but remember that when they are all quiet at that age is because there is something going on here." She said touching her temple.

I sighed. "Yes I know. She's just confused, and I think that is normal since her mother is missing. It must not be easy for her to find out the truth, and then someone with who she has lived for so many years leaves you with someone you met a couple of times."

"Yes that's true. Hopefully she figures it out, and I hope that she doesn't take it the wrong way. Everyone is just trying to help her."

"Yes, but sometimes people think that they are doing the right thing when they are not."

She nodded.

"Look at all those years that she was away from us just because someone decided that it was for the best, when I'm the end it turned out that she ended up confused, she doesn't know what to do, and she ended up with us so we can protect her."

She sighed.

I sighed also. "I don't know mom."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know if we're going to find her in time, and I don't know what's going to happen after that."

Jace came to stand beside me. He put one of his hands on my shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Everything will be fine. Don't worry." He said.

"I just can't help it. Even though I haven't talked to her in years, and we didn't grow up together it doesn't mean that she's not my sister. She's my sister. My blood whether she likes it or not. That's why I'm doing this."

She smiled. "When you find her she might not thank you right away, but later in time she will."

"If she thanks me or not it doesn't matter. I'm just going to come out of my responsibility as a sister."

She nodded.

I nodded. "Well mom we would love to stay here and talk but he have to go." I said

She nodded again.

"Where are Isabella and Kimberly?"

"They are in the room. They fell asleep."

We nodded.

I went to my old room. It felt small compared to the one I had back at the house.

I picked up Isabella and Jace took Kimberly.

I grabbed Isabella's diaper bag. We went back to the living room.

"Well mom I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay. Drive safely."

I laughed. "Don't we always?"

"Ha!"

Jace and I laughed.

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

We went outside and went to the car.

I put Isabella in her car seat.

Jace put Kimberly next to Isabella and he put on her seatbelt."

We got in the car.

He turned it on. "You know I've been thinking." Jace said.

"What babe?" I said.

"I think that once we get home, it's time for your driving lessons to start. I wanted you to diva race before we left to Idris." He said.

"Oh my God! Really?!" I said.

He laughed. "Yes."

"Oh my God I love you more! Thank you, thank you." I said.

He laughed. "I had already promised it to you. But I will do it under one condition."

"Whatever you want." I said quickly.

He smiled. "This will be the only race you do while being pregnant."

"You mean like real race? Because I was thinking of racing my friend Carlito." I said.

"Both."

I smiled.

The two hour drive passed quickly.

Novalee and Izzy were outside when we got there.

"Novalee, aunt Izzy can you do us a favor?" Jace asked.

"Of course."

"Can you take Isabella and Kimberly inside?"

"Yes sure."

Jace nodded.

We went into the garage.

We got into the blue Nissan 350Z.

I got into the diver's.

"Ready?" Jace asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "I've always been ready."

He smiled and gave me the keys to the car.

I put the key in the ignition. I pressed the clutch, the gas pedal and turned the key.

The car turned on.

Jace pressed the green button that was on the roof of the car.

The garage door started to open.

I pressed the clutch and shifted to first gear. Then I pressed the gas.

The car raced forward.

The speedometer was at fifty. I shifted to second gear. The car kept speeding. When it was at ninety I shifted to third gear. The speed kept going up. It was a good thing that we were going straight. The speed reached one hundred and fourty five and I shifted to fourth gear.

Jace was quiet the whole time.

The speed kept going up. When the car reached two hundred I shifted into fifth gear.

I turned and grabbed the hand break. We had made a one eighty turn.

I pressed the clutch and shifted to neutral. I pressed the gas to all it went and the car was pealing out in the same spot. I pressed the clutch and shifted to first gear.

The car raced forward again.

I looked at Jace.

He was smiling

I smiled.

I shifted gear again when I was at fifty.

I already loved this car. It was like it was made for me when I raced.

The car made it to ninety five and I shifted to third gear.

I loved the feeling of adrenaline that I felt running through my veins when the speed kept going up.

I shifted to fourth gear.

This was better than I thought. If this is what I felt now I couldn't wait until I raced.

I shifted to fifth gear.

When we made it to the house I lifted the hand break and I drifted again making a complete circle.

I pressed the break and shifted back to neutral.

I turned off the car.

We got off the car.

"Well how did I do?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiles. "There is nothing to teach. You are already ready." He said with a smile.

"I told you I was ready." I said.

He smiled. "Have you been practicing?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. I had never done that, but when I got in the car it was like my body knew exactly what to do and when to do it." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"So when can I race?"

He sighed. "There is this race tomorrow if you want to participate."

I smiled. "Yes of course!"

He laughed. "I'll call Hector right now then."

I nodded and smiled.

He pulled out his phone and started walking inside.

I could still feel the adrenaline in my veins. I looked at the car.

I shook my head. No wonder I loved this car. I never imagined that just by getting in the car I was going to know what to do.

"Hector said its fine. You race at eleven thirty." Jace said coming back.

"What did you tell him?"

He smiled. "I just told him that I had a driver that was pretty good, and that wanted to compete. He said it was fine, and that the race was for four thousand, and that it's a drag race. It should be a piece of cake for you."

I nodded. "So they don't know that I'm a woman?"

He shook his head.

I laughed. "If I win its going to take then by surprise."

"You are going to win."

I nodded. "So does the car need any fixing?" I asked.

He nodded. "The car will need nee tires, and we need to install the NOS."

"So what do we do?"

"I'll call Harry. He can install parts, and he has his store that it's for street racing cars only." He sighed. "We are going to need to fly some parts in."

"Yea. I can't wait."

He smiled.

The evening and most of the next day had gone by quickly. The next we knew it was four o'clock. Harry had said that he could see us at six. I had decided to put on my black ankle boots, black skinny jeans, a blue blouse, a black leather jacket. I had pulled the sleeves up all the way to my elbows. I straighten my hair and put on little make up.

I sighed. _It's time._ I went down the stairs and went outside where Jace was waiting.

Novalee and Izzy were going to take care of Kimberly and Isabella.

Jace decided to drive to Harry's since he knew where it was.

We made it there exactly at six. It was going to take them three hours to change everything. They were going to upgrade the engine, install the Turbo, install the NOS, install new tires, and of that.

We stayed with Harry until nine thirty.

_Two more hours. _I sighed. I had two hours before the race began.

"Starting to get nervous love?" Jace asked.

I smiled. "Kind of. I just want to be there already."

He smiled. "It's just a few hours more. Two to be exact."

I nodded.

We waited and it felt like time was going slow.

"It's time." Jace said.

I looked at my phone. It was eleven. I nodded.

"You are going to drive because I am going to have to get off when we get there." He said.

"Okay.

I got on the driver's seat.

Jace got on the passenger seat.

I started driving.

Jace would tell me where I had to go.

When we got there, there were so many cars parked on reverse.

"Park behind the cars in the middle." He said.

I did what I was told.

"I'll be right back." He said.

I nodded.

**JACE'S POV**

"I'll be right back." I told Karla.

She nodded.

I got out of the car and closed the door.

I went to where four man where standing.

"I can't believe this! My man Jace. How have you been?" One of them said.

I smiled. "I'm good Tej. How is everything?"

"The same. So are you racing today?"

I shook my head. "No, but that car will." I said pointing to the blue Nissan 350Z.

"Who's driving?"

I smiled. "I want to test this driver. It looks like it's pretty good so I want to see what it got."

Tej nodded. "Well let's get this race started then!" He said.

I gave him the money. I went back to the car. "They are about to start lining up." I said.

She nodded.

"Good luck."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

I smiled and closed the door.

I sighed. Everything I did for the woman I loved.

I went back to where Tej was.

"So how have you been Jace?" Tej asked.

I smiled. "I got married."

"Really? When do I get to meet her?"

"Very soon."

**KARLA'S POV**

We had to line up. It was good that I was the last car on the right.

There was a man that was in a car. He lifted his hands.

I pressed the clutch and shifted to neutral. I pressed and released the gas pedal. I did it over and over.

I could hear the engine's pour.

"Go!" They said.

I pressed the clutch and shifted into first gear.

The car raced forward.

I pressed the gas pedal. I pressed the clutch again and shifted to second year.

I was leaving the others behind.

I smiled.

I pressed the gas more. The speed kept going up. When it was on ninety five I shifted to third gear.

**JACE'S POV**

"You have a fast driver Jace." Tej said.

I smiled. "Yes I do."

She had learned well. I wonder if when she was away from me, was when she learned.

"Listen Hector said that there is this party at Toretto's house. How about you and driver head over there after to celebrate?"

"We'll be there after everyone meets my driver after the race."

Tej nodded.

**KARLA'S POV**

I shifted to fourth gear and pressed the NOS 1 button. The car raced forward and I was pushed against my seat.

I made it to the finish line before anyone else.

I smiled. I slowed down and shifted down. I slowed and then I parked.

My car was surrounded by people.

"Alright everyone we are about to meet Jace's driver." Some man said. "Jace would you do us the honor of presenting your driver to us." He said.

"Of course Tej, but all of you will be surprised." Jace said. He looked at the window and nodded.

I sighed. I opened the door and got out.

"Everyone this is my driver, and my wife Karla." Jace said.

"We got beat by a woman?" A man said

A woman laughed. "That's embarrassing Roman." She said coming to stand in front of me. "Nice to meet you Karla. I'm Kerry, and this is Dom." She said.

I shook her extended hand.

The guy named Dom gave me a hug. "Not bad for a beginner." He said.

I laughed.

"Tej where's the money?" Dom asked.

"Right here my man." Tej said giving the money to Dom.

Dom took it and looked at all the money in his hand. He turned to look at me and smiled. He took my hand with his free hand, and he out all the money in my hand with his other. "You deserve each dime." He said.

"Thank you."

"Jace you really surprised us." Letty said

"I thought it would be nice for a change."

She nodded.

"Alright we are going to celebrate Karla's first won race at my house." Dom said.

Everyone cheered.

"Welcome to the family. Welcome to the life of street racing." Dom said

"Oh Shit! We got cops, cops, cops go!" A man said.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there :) So Karla won her first race and she met Dom, Letty, Roman, and Tej. Now they have to run away from cops :/ I had not planned to end this chapter like this but it just started coming to me as I started to write the race. So what do you guys think? Did you like it? You didn't? Well thank you for reading :) let me know what you think by reviewing :) thank you so much for the support**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hey guys here is chapter 21 :) so in the previous chapter Karla showed Jace what she could do :) He got her into a race and she won. We met Dom, Letty, Tej, and Roman :) I think it was kind of weird that I have 2 Doms and 2 Lettys in this story but the other Letty we won't see her again. We will see more of Dom and Letty in the story. Um I had not planned to do this story this way I was not going to put Jace and Karla as street racers, but I didn't know how to explain why Jace had so much money I will explain why Karla got so much money from the "Testament" but that will probably be near the end. Well now that the story has taken a different course than the original version its getting a different ending and the relationships are different. I had not thought about doing it this way so ima go by what I am getting. I really hope ya'll enjoy the story and that you so much for the support :) it means a lot to me. Well now I will leave you to the chapter. Enjoy :)**

"Oh shit! We got cops, cops, cops go!" A man said.

_Cops?! Damn it! Just what we needed it._

"Get in!" Jace said.

I got on the passenger seat and Jace on the driver's seat.

Jace turned on the car and we left.

"Jace where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know. We just have to get out of here. Get in the back seat carefully." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Dom and Letty might need our help." He said.

I nodded.

"Be careful."

I took of my seat belt just and started to go to the back seat just as he made a right turn sharply. I didn't moved until he was driving straight again.

I made it to the back. I sat it down and I put on my seatbelt.

I sighed. I never expected this.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked.

"Yes." I said.

He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's just that I didn't expect this."

He laughed. "Don't worry it happens at least once."

I laughed. "Yea that's true. Aren't you going to call Dom or Letty to see if they are alright?" I asked.

He took out his phone and gave it to me. "Look for Dom's number and call him."

I nodded. I went through his contacts. I found Dom and called.

"Hello?" I woman said.

"Letty?" I said.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hey its Karla." I said.

"Oh hey. What's going on? Are ya'll safe yet?" She asked.

I sighed. "No we are still on the run. How about you?"

"The same. We are going to leave the car inside a building. I suggest you do the same."

"What did she say?" Jace asked.

"That they are going to leave the car inside a building." I said.

"Tell her that we'll pick them up." he said.

I nodded. "Jace says that we're going to pick both of you up." I said to Letty.

"Let me tell Dom."

I waited.

"He says its fine."

"Okay text me the name of the building or the address."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

"What did she say?" Jace asked.

"That she is going to text me the address."

He nodded.

I looked back. There weren't any cops following us.

"They are not following us anymore." I said.

"That's because they are after Dom and his team."

"Oh."

Jace's phone started to vibrate.

I looked down and opened the text. It was an address.

I copied it to the navigation system and got the directions.

"They are five minutes from here." I said.

Jace laughed.

"Turn right here." I said.

He turned right.

"Keep going forward for about four more streets. The building will be on the right."

"Okay."

After a few minutes we went inside a building. Dom and Letty were standing in the parking lot behind Dom's car.

Letty got in beside me.

Dom got on the front and then we left.

"Man thank you so much for coming to pick us up. We thought we would have to wait here for some time." Letty said.

"It's fine." I said.

"So far are you?" Letty asked.

"Whoa, you're pregnant?" Dom asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How could you let her race man? Something could have happened to her." Dom said to Jace.

"It's not his fault. I was the one that wanted to race." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

I sighed. "Well I'm always speeding when I'm driving. I could never control my speed I don't know why." I said looking at my hands.

Dom laughed and sighed. "Yea none of us can control our speed either." He said.

I smiled.

"You did pretty good for your first race, but I won't allow you to do it again..." Dom said.

"What? But you just..." I said interrupting him.

He held up his hands. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say until the baby is born. You don't know how dangerous this is." He said.

I nodded. "Okay."

"So?" Letty asked.

"I'm three months."

"Three? You look like five. Are you having twins?"

I laughed. "Not that I know of."

"Have you gone to the doctor?"

I shook my head. "No. My friend checked me and she said everything was fine. When she did the ultrasound there was just one baby."

"Oh."

"So how are ya'll going to do to go get Dom's car?" I asked.

"We'll have to come get it later or tomorrow." Dom said.

I sighed.

We went to Dom's house. There more cars there.

I guess the party had already started without him.

They had loud music on because we could hear it all the way outside.

"Can't believe they didn't look for us." Dom said.

We all got off the car. We followed Dom inside.

There were a lot of people inside.

The man that said that cops were on their way was there also with two women and drinking a Corona.

There was a man playing a guitar also.

Dom went to the guy that was with the two women.

"Hey Dom we were just going to go look for you man." He said.

"Where were you Leon?" Dom said.

"Dom..." Leon said.

Don threw Leon's beer.

"Where were you Vince?" Dom said to the man with the guitar.

"Dom there was cops everywhere." Vince said.

"Common there is someone I want you to meet." Letty said taking my hand.

I nodded. "I'll be right back." I told Jace.

Jace smiled and nodded.

I went with Letty upstairs.

Letty knocked on a door.

"Yes?" A woman said on the other side.

"It's me." Letty said.

A young woman opened the door.

"Mia I want you to meet someone." Letty said.

Mia opened the door for us.

We went in.

"Mia this is Karla. She is Jace's wife and the winner of tonight's race. Karla this is Mia. She is Dom's little sister." Letty said.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"You too." She said with a smile. "So you were the one racing tonight huh? Not bad." Mia said.

I smiled. "Yea I told Jace that I wanted to race once at least." I said.

Mia smiled. "I told my brother I wanted to race and he said I was crazy." Mia said and then she laughed.

We laughed with her.

"So do you live around here?" Mia asked.

"Um no. Actually we live four hours away from here. It would be legal to race over there since the land belongs to us, but it's a long drive."

Mia sighed. "It would be nice to race though without having to worry about the cops." She said.

I nodded. "Aren't you going downstairs to the party?" I asked.

"Nah. I have homework to do."

We heard someone talking outside. We went to look out the window.

Dom, Jace, and another guy were outside.

"You want a beer?" Dom said to him.

"Shit." Mia said.

I looked at her.

She went to change. Then she came back, fixed her hair, and checked her make-up.

"You like him huh?" I said

Mia smiled.

"Let's go downstairs." Letty said.

We nodded.

I wanted to go downstairs because there were so many women here and I knew that they were going to try to hit on Jace.

We got downstairs and I saw Jace being surrounded by women and they were touching him, Dom, and Brian.

_Who the hell do these women think they are?_

"Oh hell no." Letty said

We went to where they were. "Leave my husband alone or you'll get it." I said and it sounded like a growl.

"Meow I smell." Letty said sniffing "skanks. Why don't you get out of here before I leave trail marks on your face."

"Didn't know they were married." A blonde woman said.

"To another dog with that bone." I told her. I could feel my hands trembling.

The blonde woman swallowed and they all left.

"Letty we were just talking to them." Dom said.

"Yea whatever." Letty said.

"What's your excuse?" I asked Jace.

Jace just smiled. "I've never seen you so jealous." He said.

"There is always a first time. Besides I am not going to let anyone touch what is mine." I said.

They all smiled.

"We have some things in common." Letty said with a laugh. "We're going to be great friends."

I laughed. My phone started to vibrate.

I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was Novalee.

"Excuse me." I said before answering.

"Hello?" I said making my way outside.

"Novalee hang on."

I went to open the door and went outside. I closed it behind me.

"Novalee." I said.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no we were just wondering how it went on the race." She said.

"We?"

"Yes I have you on speaker." She said laughing.

"Oh. Well it went good." I said.

"Did you win?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes I did, but what are you still doing up? I thought that you were sleeping." I told her.

"I fell asleep for a while, but then I woke up because I couldn't sleep."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes Aunt Karla."

"What about Isabella?"

"She's still asleep." Izzy said

"Okay that's good."

"How long are you going to take?" Izzy asked.

"Well it depends how much longer we are here plus the two hour drive."

"Oh okay."

"Yea I don't know how much longer Jace wants to be here."

"It's fine."

"Okay well ima let you go. I'll call when we are on our way."

"Okay have fun!"

"Thanks."

I hung up and sighed.

I had never thought that I was going to be experiencing anything like this. Dom, Letty, and Mia had welcomed me into their family. I knew that from now on I was going to be seeing them frequently.

The door opened behind me.

I turned around.

Letty came out with Dom and Jace.

"Is everything alright?" Letty asked.

"Yes. Novalee was just calling to see how everything went." I said.

Letty smiled.

"How are Kimberly and Isabella?" Jace asked.

"Kimberly is awake, and Isabella is asleep." I Saud.

Jace nodded.

"Wait you already have more children?" Dom asked.

"We just have Isabella. Kimberly is my niece."

"Jace was telling us about your sister." Dom said.

I nodded. "We're still looking for her."

"We would like to help look for her if you don't mind." Letty said.

I smiled. "Thank you, we can use all the help we can get."

They nodded.

"Well Jace and I are going to go get my car." Dom said.

I nodded. "Just don't take him anywhere else."

"Why?"

"Because we will find both of you easily" I said.

"How?"

I took out my phone. I had a chip put in the car just in case that I lost the key. I could turn the car on or unlock the doors with my phone.

I turned on the car with my phone. "That's how." I said

Dom and Jace were quiet.

"Looks like they have you on check Jace." Dom said.

Jace smiled. "I don't mind, its not like I am doing anything wrong."

"Go with Dom." I said.

Jace smiled and nodded.

We saw them walk down the steps. They got in the car and left.

Letty sighed. "Come sit down." She said.

I went to sit down next to her.

"You know it feels like I have known you for a long time." She said.

"That's probably because you know Jace." I said

She laughed. "No that's not it. It's something else. It might be because you remind me of my younger self." She said.

"Maybe that's it."

She nodded. "So how long have you been married?"

"Almost a year."

She nodded.

"Listen we're doing this small party for my brother on the thirteenth of May. I wanted to know if you guys would like to go." I told her.

"Yea that would be fine I guess. It's a Saturday or a Sunday?"

"A Sunday."

"And it's a four hour drive?"

"Actually there will be a small plane taking everyone over there. The thing is that we always use a jet, but this time it's going to be more people, and an airplane would be too big. So we need something where at least fifty people can fit."

"Oh okay. Well I'll talk to Dom and we'll give you a call."

I nodded. "Besides I'm racing one of my friends that day."

"I thought you had promise Dom that you wouldn't race again."

"It's different over there."

"Right."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever meet Jace's ex fiancé?"

"Um yea I think I met her once and I saw her like twice. Why?"

"Well because I saw her once, but I could tell that she didn't like me. Jace says that Heidi always try too hard to get along with people and to be nice."

"Well that is true. She is always so serious. You can tell what kind of person someone is by just talking to that person for ten minutes."

"What did you think of her?"

Letty sighed. "Well I thought she was pretty and that she looked good with Jace, but that was when I saw them together. When I met her that completely changed. Jace is always smiling and he has like this light that comes from him. Heidi on the other hand doesn't have that. You can tell that it cost her a lot to be nice and polite. It also cost her a lot to smile and not rip someone's head off."

I nodded.

"You in the other hand are way different. When I first saw you get off the car, and you smiled I saw that same light that Jace has, but you have more than him. I saw that you are a very honest, polite, and happy person." She smiled and shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know it's just that when I saw you standing beside the car, and beside Jace, I saw that Jace had found the perfect match."

I smiled. "Thank you. You are not saying it because we are already married right?"

She laughed. "No. I think that you are the kind of person that when you want something you don't question it, you just go for it, or I am wrong?"

I shook my head. "No you're not. It's just that we don't live forever so why waste time? If you are going to do it, then do it if you're not then later don't cry about it."

She smiled. "That's why I feel like I have known you for years, we have the same way of think and seeing the world." She said.

I smiled. "I'm glad I've found a friend that understands me."

She smiled. "Me too."

I sighed.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

I got up and sighed again. "I really don't know how to tell you this, and I don't know if you already know about us." I told her.

"About being Shadowhunters?"

I turned around to look at her. "You know?"

She smiled. "We have been knowing."

"Who?"

"Us. Dom's team."

"Everyone that's here?"

She laughed and sighed. "Just because you see a bunch of people here doesn't mean that they all belong to Dom's team. It's Dom, Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Tej, Roman, and me. Well now I guess its Brian too. Tej, and Roman have known Brian for a few years but Brian didn't know the rest. He likes Mia as you can see and I guess that they are going to be together from now on."

I nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"I think that I won't be able to find my sister until I have my training."

"Why do you feel that?"

"Because Carlos has men that work for him and I don't have any training. Besides anyone could get hurt protecting me."

She sighed. "Yes that's true and it's something to consider, but don't worry about it. Ya'll will find out a solution."

I nodded.

Jace and Dom parked in front of the house.

I looked at the phone. It was one in the morning.

Jace and Dom got to the porch were we were at.

"Ready to go home?' Jace asked.

"Yes." I said.

He smiled.

"Well Dom, Letty it was nice meeting you, and I hope yal can make it on the thirteenth." I said.

"We'll be there." Dom said.

I smiled and nodded.

I gave a hug to Letty. "Please don't tell Dom about what I asked you." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry." She whispered back.

I went to give Dom a hug.

"Take care of yourself." He said.

I smiled. "I will."

"You better. My niece or nephew is in there."

I smiled and nodded. "Don't worry."

He nodded.

Jace went to hug Letty.

"Nice seeing you again Jace." Letty said.

"You too." Jace said.

"Take care." Dom said.

Jace nodded.

"Drive safely."

We nodded.

Jace took my hand in his and we walked together to the car.

Jace opened the door for me and I got in. He went to get in the driver's seat.

I sighed.

"Are you tired?" Jace asked.

I nodded. "Kind of. It's going to be a two hour drive and by the time we get there we're both going to be tired." I said.

He smiled. "Yea that's true. So tell me how did you feel when you won?" He asked.

I smiled and sighed. "It felt really good. I can't explain it, but...I had not felt something like that before."

He smiled again. "It's called adrenaline. You will be feeling it a lot when you fight demons and forsaken."

I nodded. "I can't wait for that. Sometimes I feel like time is going by slow."

"That's the pregnancy, and since you already want to train."

"Yea that's true."

"Well if you feel tires you can sleep."

I leaned my head back, closed my eyes, and nodded.

The next thing I felt was being surrounded by two strong arms.

I tried opening my eyes, but I was too tired.

"Sshhh. Sleep. We're already home." Jace said.

I nodded. I put my head on his shoulder and I hugged his neck, and I closed my eyes.

I felt when he laid me down on the bed.

He took off my jacket, my bra, and my shoes.

I turned on my side and got comfortable. I felt him lie down next to me, and that was when I went to sleep.

I woke up around ten. I had gotten a letter from Tito today. I was kind of nervous because I didn't know if they had accepted the paper work.

My phone started to ring. I didn't recognized the number.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey how are you doing?" A voice said.

I smiled. "Good how about you?"

"I'm fine. Listen I'm calling because my counselor wants to know if you can make it on Monday." Tito said.

"Yes sure of course." I said.

"Hey miss she said that she can make it on Monday." He said to someone.

I was so glad to hear his voice.

"Okay I'll tell her. Hey my counselor says that you have to be here before one."

I nodded. "One. Yea I can make it."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Of course don't worry I'll be there."

"Okay. Ask Jasmine if she wants to come, but you have to bring your i.d."

"Okay that's fine. I'll ask her if she can go."

"Okay. Hey you got my letter?"

I laughed. "Yea mom called a while ago that she got it today. That's why I'm going over there right now."

"Oh okay."

"Yea I haven't sent you mu address because it takes longer to get them."

"So it's easier to drive to mom's house and get them?"

"Yes, besides I get to see her."

"You must live far."

"You have no idea."

"Hey listen I have to hang up, but try to make it on Monday."

"It's a promise. I'll be there."

"Okay well bye."

"Take care bye."

The call ended.

I smiled. I was going to see him on Monday.

Today I was going to pick up the letter, and because I had to buy some food for tomorrow.

My phone started ringing again, but it was a different number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Karla its Adali." someone said on the other side.

"Hey how are you doing?" I said

"Good. Listen I told Ramiro that we were going tonight." Adali said.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, no of course not. I was just thinking of a place to wait for ya'll. At what time does he get here?"

"Oh. He gets here at nine thirty."

"Nine thirty."

"Yes."

"Okay is she coming to pick you up?"

"Yea she is."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll wait at the McDonald's at Mercury. You know where it's at right?"

"Yes."

"Okay call me when you're there. I'll be in a silver Skyline. It has black tinted windows. You'll notice it as soon as you get there. It looks like a racing car."

"Like the one you were in on Wednesday?"

"Yes that's the one."

"Okay I'll call you when we get there."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and left my phone on the passenger seat.

"Who was that aunt Karla?" Kimberly asked.

I sighed. "One of our visitors." I said

**Okay guys I'm going to leave it there. So what did you guys think? What did you think of Dom, Letty and the rest? So we had some Letty and Karla bonding time :) I thought it would be nice so it would not look weird in the future of how their relationship was. Well I really hope that ya'll liked it :) thank you so much for reading, for the support, for reviewing, and for keeping up with the chapters. It means a lot to me that you like my story. Thank you so much and until next time :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

**Hi guys how have you been? I hope that really good. Alright here is one of the good chapters lol yep Ramiro is coming into the story in this chapter, and there is going to be some weird stuff going on so don't hate Karla she is going to be confused okay. Um well what else can I say without spoiling it? Lol well enjoy the chapter and I would like to thank every single reader and my reviewers :) thank you so much for the support, it means so much to me. Now I will leave you to chapter 22. Enjoy :)**

"We're going to be busy today." I said to Kimberly.

"A lot of people?" Kimberly asked.

"Tomorrow there will be a lot of people. Today is just us, and them."

She nodded. "Are we staying with grandma again today?" She asked.

"No, not today. We're just going to go pick up a letter, and then we are going to go buy some food."

"Oh okay."

I nodded. I kept driving until we got to my mother's house.

"I'll be right back okay?"

Kimberly nodded.

I got off the car and closed the door.

I sighed. This heat compared to the weather in Seattle, is like being near an oven when its at five hundred degrees.

I went inside and found my mother cooking.

"Hey you're here already." She said.

"Yea its twelve thirty. It takes me two hours to get here remember?"

"Of course I remember."

I smiled and nodded. "So where is it?" I asked.

"It's right there on the counter." She said.

I went through the mail until I found his letter.

I smiled. "Okay well I have to go." I said.

"That fast? Can't you stay to eat at least?" She asked.

I smiled. "Mom I already ate. Besides I have to go buy some food for the house." I said.

"The house eats?" She said.

I laughed and she laughed with me.

"You know what I mean."

She smiled. "Right. You're not going to read it?" She asked.

I smiled. "I probably already know what it says. He called me when i was on my way here."

"Really? What did he say?"

"His counselor wants me to go over there on Monday."

She nodded. "Are you going to go? Are you going to see him?" She asked.

"Of course I am going to go, and yes he is going to be there. Do you want to go?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Alright I'll pick you up around twelve on Monday."

"Okay."

"Okay. Well I have to go."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." I said.

I went back outside and hoy in the car. I put the car on reverse and then on drive. I decided to go to the Food Fair that was on the other side of the freeway. It was really hard cooking for a lot of people.

We were already more than ten at the house. Then there were our guest for the weekend, and then in a few months more people were going to be coming in.

I sighed and parked the car. I turned it off and unlocked the doors. I went to open Kimberly's door.

She got out.

I got Isabella out and put her in the cart. I went to get my purse, locked all the doors and closed them. I started to push the cart.

I really didn't know what I was going to buy.

Once inside I went to get all the vegetables that we were going to need for the cheeseburgers. I also went to get some fruit. After that we went to the meat area. I got some chicken, ground meat, and some other meat. I got some chicken patties, and some beef patties. We went to get the bread, sodas, milk, sliced cheese, ice cream, and four twenty four packs of Corona. I liked to drink with the family, but since I was pregnant I could only taste it.

I sighed. "Alright that should be enough." I said.

"Isn't it too much?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes but remember that the whole weekend we are going to have visitors."

She nodded.

"Well maybe this will be enough."

She smiled. "Hopefully."

I smiled. "Yes hopefully it will."

We went to the cash register to pay. When we had paid we went back to the car.

When we got there the car was surrounded by ten young men.

"Is there a problem gentleman?" I asked.

"No, not at all. It's just your car..." One young man said.

"What's wrong with my car?" I asked

"Nothing. It's just that we haven't seen one of those around here. Never." Another young man said.

"Well there is always a first time for everything isn't there?" I said.

They nodded.

I went to open the trunk. I unlocked the doors, and got Isabella off the cart. I went to out her in her car seat.

Kimberly got in through the other door.

"Oh ma'am let us help you with your stuff." The first young man said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said putting Isabella's seatbelt on her.

I closed the door.

They started putting everything in the trunk. When they finished the first young man that had spoken closed the trunk.

"Well thank you gentleman for helping a pregnant woman." I said

They smiled.

I went to get a hundred dollars for each out of my purse. I gave the money to them.

"Oh we can't accept this."

I smiled. "Accept it, you may need it."

"Thank you." One said. He looked young. About thirteen or fourteen.

"You're welcome."

"Where did you get this car from?" He asked.

"This car is custom made, and my husband gave it to me."

He smiled and nodded.

"Well boys I would love to stay here, and talk about cars but I must go."

They smiled and nodded.

"Have a nice day." The young boy said.

I smiled. "Thank you. You too."

He nodded.

I went to get in the car. I always liked parking on reverse. It made leaving the parking lot easier. You didn't have to look back to check if someone was behind you. I put the car on drive and turned to my right. I waited until there was a chance to get in the street and turned right, and started the drive of two hours. Two hours of quietness. Two hours of being on the freeway without stopping.

I turned on the radio so it wouldn't be that quiet. I needed to think.

As the minutes passed I started to get nervous, because it had been a while since I had seen him. Right now that I did not have him in front of me, it was easy to say that I had forgotten about him. That I didn't feel anything for him, but I was not sure if that was still going to be true when I had him in front of me.

I sighed. I wanted to help him as much as I wanted to help myself, but there was a great difference between the love I felt for Ramiro, and the love that I feel for Jace. Ramiro and I had a relationship that lasted almost six months.

Jace and I have been together more than a year. Ramiro was kind of sweet, but he always cared about himself, and he always put himself first. Jace has always put Isabella and I before him, and I'm not saying that it's supposed to be that way, but he just had something, that since the first time I talked with him it felt like I had known him most of my life.

I sighed again. Thinking about Jace always made me miss him so much. It felt like days had passed since the last time I had seen him.

There was just one hour left before we were back home. I really couldn't be more grateful with God because I got to meet Jace. Because we had Isabella, and we loved her like she was our own, and because our itsy was on its way that will come into our family as our second.

Today was May the fourth of two thousand twelve. I was already on my third month of the pregnancy. Only six months were left before we were going to be able to welcome our baby home. It had been a few weeks since we had moved here, and I noticed that I had changed so much.

One week ago I could still fit into jeans that were size six. Now I was a size ten, and I looked like I was five months pregnant. You could already tell big time. It wasn't a small bump like most women have, but it didn't matter to me. It didn't matter how much weight I had gained, or that the sizes are going up as long as my baby was growing fine, and she/he was healthy.

I took our exit. I made it to the stop, and turned right.

I smiled. We were finally home. Home to my husband, and to our family. I kept going through all the curves. Then finally I made the last turn, and the house came into view. I parked beside the house. I went to open the trunk, and then I went to open the door to the kitchen. It was a good thing that this door would lead right to the kitchen or outside. That way we didn't have to go all the way around.

Izzy and Novalee were there.

"Hey you're back already." Novalee said.

"Yea, um can ya'll help me put the food in?" I asked.

"Sure." They said.

We went out the door and they started getting the bags with food and they took the inside.

"Why so much food? I thought we were having visitors tomorrow?" Izzy asked.

"There was a change of plans. Their coming tonight." I said

"Tonight? Why tonight?"

I shook my head. "I don't know about that. Adali didn't tell me why tonight, and since we don't have any plans I said that it was fine."

They nodded.

There was something wrong. I could feel it.

"Izzy is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No." She said.

I sighed. "I know that you don't like the idea of my ex-boyfriend coming here..." I said.

"Yes you're right, and I'm sure as hell don't know why Jace accepted it." Izzy said interrupting me.

I sighed again. "Look Izzy you're Jace's aunt and I like you, but I'm not going to let you tell me what to do in my own house. Got that? Besides Jace understands why we're doing this." I said.

"Oh really? Then why is it?" She said

"That is something I font have to share with you." I said before going back outside.

I closed the trunk, and I put the car on reverse. I made a turn and parked on reverse in front of the house.

_What was wrong with Izzy?_ She had not talked to me like that before. It was not like I was betraying Jace in any way. That's why I had told Jace the reason why I had invited them. I wanted to help him. It wasn't right that he was stuck there. I didn't know what he thought, but I thought that Jace, and Simon could talk to him and help him. Sometimes it just happened, and you didn't know what to do.

I sighed. I looked at my phone. It was two o'clock. Five more hours before I had to leave again, and seven and a half more hours before we were going to be on our way here. I had not lost a child, so I couldn't imagine how he felt.

He desired that child so much. He always told me that he wanted a baby girl so much. The love that a woman felt for her children was different to the love that a man felt for his children. The moment that Kassandra had told me that she was going to take Isabella away from me, it took a lot of effort to stay under control.

Isabella had been with us for eight months now, and just the thought of losing her was a nightmare. I understood what he was going through, and he needed the help. Just because he had made me suffer didn't mean that I was not going to help him.

Someone opened the passenger door.

I jumped.

Jace got in the car. "What are you doing in the car?" He asked.

"I was just thinking." I told him.

"About?" He asked.

I sighed. "Jace there's something that I must tell you." I said.

He nodded. "Which is?"

"Ramiro, Adali, and the married woman are coming tonight."

He nodded. "But that's not what you wanted to tell me."

"No. It's more like a question."

"Go ahead."

"What was the first thing that you thought when I told you why I wanted them to come here?"

He sighed. "I thought that you looked at them as friends, but that there was something more to it. Why? Was I wrong?"

"No. It's just that Izzy is mad because Ramiro is coming. She told me that she didn't understand why you accepted him coming here."

"I accepted it after you told me what you wanted to do, and why you wanted to do it."

"So you didn't think that it was because I still liked him?"

"No."

I nodded.

"Why? Do you?"

I shook my head. "No, no I don't. I just wanted to know what you thought."

He sighed. "It's not as easy as before right?"

I shook my head. "We always have to be careful with what we're saying because they can be listening, and they can take it the wrong way."

"I'm sorry." He said

I smiled. "Don't be. It's okay. I understand that it has been a while since you have been with your family, and I want you to be with them. I want you to be happy Jace."

He smiled. "I am happy. I have been happy since the first night we spent together. You make me happy, and I think that if I had not met you I would still be lost, and married with the wrong person."

I smiled. "I love you. You have made me so happy."

He smiled. "Well we must get the house ready for our guests." He said.

I smiled, sighed, and then I nodded. "It might take us a while, but we'll get it done."

He nodded.

I turned off the car. I got out of the car and closed the door. I went to open the door that Isabella was at. I got her out of the car seat.

Jace opened the door for Kimberly, but since she was asleep, he carried her inside.

I closed all the doors and locked them.

We took Isabella and Kimberly to their rooms. Then we went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"So what are we going to cook?" Jace asked.

We were alone in the kitchen.

"Um I thought that we could make some cheeseburgers." I said.

"Sounds good." He said.

I nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"Can you help me cut the lettuce, onions, and tomatoes?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course." He said giving me a kiss on my forehead.

We cut the lettuce, tomatoes, and onions and we out them in containers.

We put the patties and the rest of the meat in the freezer.

When we were done we cleaned up the mess that we made.

I went to get an apple and started eating it.

"You're hungry?" He asked.

"Um I think, but I don't want to eat food." I said.

He nodded. "How does a strawberry banana smoothie sound?"

"Oh God you had to mention it."

He laughed. "I'll take it as a yes."

I smiled.

He got the gallon of milk and poured some in the blender. He got some strawberries and washed them. Then he put them in the blender.

I grabbed two bananas, and peeled them. Then I went to put them in the blender.

Jace grabbed some ice, he out it in the blender, and he poured some sugar also. He covered it and turned on the blender.

I went to het two cups.

I sighed. "There is something that I didn't tell you when we met." I said.

"What is it?" He said.

"Please don't hate me, but Ramiro was my first."

I saw Jace swallow. "Why are you telling me this?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared of what you thought."

He nodded. "Don't worry it happened before we met."

I nodded.

"It's not like I didn't have sex either. Was he your first or only one?"

"Both. Then it has only been you."

He nodded. He turned off the blender. He started to pour some of the smoothie into a cup.

"I knew it! I knew there was something more!" Izzy said.

I jumped.

Jace spilled some of the smoothie. "Aunt Izzy can you at least warn someone before you're going to talk out of nowhere?" Jace said.

"Jace I knew it. I knew that there was something else. That's why she invited them. She still loves him." Izzy said.

"What?!" I said.

"You know that you do. Why don't you just admit it?" Izzy asked.

"Because I don't."

"Just admit it. It will all be easier."

"I don't have to admit anything because I know it's not true."

"Admit it!"

"No! I'll admit something when I know it's true."

"Why do you even bother in lying? We all know it's true."

"You know what Izzy? You can think what you want, I don't care. Jace and I know that it's not true and that's all that matters."

"Jace so you're just going to let her do what she wants with any man thy she wants to with?!"

"Aunt Izzy stop! You don't even know what you're saying."

"So you're going to side with her when she just told you she slept with someone else?"

"It happened before we met. It's not like I didn't have sex with Heidi."

"That's different. You're a man, she's a woman."

"Look Aunt Izzy this is our relationship, so please don't get in it."

"So you're siding with her?"

"Aunt Izzy she is my wife, the mother of my children I am going to defend her, but especially when someone is wrong."

"Just wait until your mother finds out."

Jace sighed. "I'm already twenty three. I am a grown and married man. I live on my own with my wife, and daughter. My mother knows perfectly well that she cannot get in my life, and try to run it like you are trying to do. So please stop."

"So you're willing to disobey your mother?"

I saw Jace clench his jaw, and he flexed the muscles of his arms. It was terrible and attractive at the same time.

"You want to be so noisy that you want to know the reason why? Well here it is: He is with a married woman and she was pregnant. He had always wanted a baby girl, and that was what the woman was going to have, but she did an abortion. He had always wanted a baby girl so bad and she had an abortion. Now do you see why we're trying to help?!"Jace said. He was really mad.

I had never seen him like that.

"Oh! I see." Izzy said.

"You said all that shit, and now that you know, the only thing you can say is 'Oh I see'?!"

"Jace." I said.

He didn't turn.

I grabbed his arm. "Calm down."

"You want me to calm down after everything she said?!"

I swallowed. "She's your aunt. She was just looking out for you. Let it go."

He looked at me, and then he looked at Izzy. "Fine." He said before he got out of the kitchen.

I went to sit down on a chair. I looked at my phone. It was four o'clock.

Izzy was still standing there.

"Izzy you might as well sit down it won't help to be standing there." I told her.

She sighed. "Karla...I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't worry."

"No, really I'm sorry that I offended you and Jace, and that I was listening..."

I sighed. "It's okay."

"After...everything I told you...you're just...going to let it go?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

I sighed. "First of all you're family. Second, you were just looking out for Jace, and thirdly...I just...I just don't feel like fighting, and arguing. I'm three months pregnant. It's not good for the baby, or for me to just be getting mad at anyone. It can raise my blood pressure. Besides you were going to find out sooner or later anyway, and you were going to realize that you had taken it the wrong way."

She nodded.

I sighed. "Well can you help me set up the tables?" I asked.

She nodded.

I had asked Jace what he wanted to do. He had said that it would be fun to have a camp fire, and to tell stories. I thought that it sounded like a really good idea.

Izzy helped me set up three white tables.

Jace and the others were setting up where the camp fire was going to be. They were putting trunks of trees in a circle. That was where we were going to sit.

Today and tomorrow were going to be two long days and nights.

I sat down for a little bit.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked.

I nodded. "Yea." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes why?"

"You look a little pale."

I smiled. "Don't I always?"

He smiled and sat beside me. "You know what I mean."

I sighed. "I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"A little?"

I laughed. "Alright. I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I have never met the woman, so I don't know how she's going to react, or what's she's going to say, or what's going to happen."

"Don't worry love. Everything will be fine."

I sighed and nodded.

"I'll be right there next to you to help you."

I nodded. "I really hope I can do this. I want to help him. I don't think its fair for him to be going through that, even though he cheated on me with her."

He nodded. "I'm glad he did, not because of how much you suffered, but because you are with me, and we are starting our family with Isabella and Kimberly, and the baby that is growing inside of you."

I hugged him and sighed. "I love you Jace."

He also hugged me. "I love you Karla. Besides if he had not done that, you would still be with him. Probably even married to him."

"But if we were made for each other, we would have found each other sooner or later."

"That's true."

I nodded.

"Well go you have to go get ready."

I sighed. "Yes that's true."

I gave him a light kiss, but he didn't let me go. I pulled him against me and we kissed for a while. I loved the way he kissed me, the way he would hug me, and the way he showed me that he cared of me.

I let go of him and gave him another light kiss.

"Don't worry everything will turn out like we expected." Jace said.

I nodded. "I'll take Kimberly and Isabella with me. That way ya'll can finish and get ready."

He nodded and smiled. He gave me another light kiss before getting back to work.

I got up and walked inside. I went up the stairs and walked to the last hallway. I went to Novalee's room. I heard a woman laughing and then two young girls. I knocked on the door.

Novalee opened it.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure what do you need?" She asked.

"Can you get Isabella ready? I'll bring you the clothes that she's going to wear."

"Yes sure no problem."

I smiled. "Thank you so much."

She nodded.

"Kimberly are you going to go with me, or are you going to stay?" I asked.

"Um I'm not sure." Kimberly said.

"If she stays I can take care of her." Novalee said.

I nodded. "Well think about it because I'm leaving in an hour and a half."

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll bring Isabella's clothes in a little bit."

"That's fine."

I nodded.

"Okay I'll leave the door open."

I nodded. I got out of Novalee's room and went to Isabella's room. I opened the door and turned on the light.

I sighed. I didn't know what Isabella should wear. I went to her closet and looked at all the dresses that she had. In the end I decided to go with a brown spaghetti straps dress with aqua polka dots. I grabbed her small shorts that went with the dress, her brown shoes, and her aqua socks. I also grabbed her hair clip that was the same color as the dress, and then I went back to Novalee's room. I left the clothes on Novalee's bed, and then I went to my room.

I went straight to the restroom. I turned on the water and waited until the tub was half full. I closed the door and took off my clothes. I got some bubble bath soap and poured some in the water. I got in the tub and sat down.

I sighed when the water was surrounding me. It was time to relax without worrying about anything. I grabbed the controller and played a song called "The Meadow" by Robert Pattinson. I just loved how he played the piano. I wished someday I would play the piano just as good as he.

I touched my stomach and smiled. Six months from now we were going to be seeing our baby. I started to touch my stomach from my sides all the way to my belly button. This baby was a blessing that God sent to us. Just like Isabella was.

Thinking of Isabella made me think of Monday. I was going to see my brother on Monday after a long time, and he was going to meet Isabella for the first time. Monday was just two days away.

I smiled and sighed. My brother was changing. He had the opportunity to come out two days later after going to jail, and he told the judge that he needed help, and he asked the judge for help. I was so proud of him. He was changing for him, and for his son. He wanted to change for his son, so he could give him a better example.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I let my body relax. My muscles were relaxed, and so was my mind. In my mind I was about fourteen or fifteen. My mother was there, and so were Chris, Kevin, and Tito. Our mother was cooking the last six eggs that we had left, and she was heating up tortillas also.

We were laughing. Everyone was so happy, even though we didn't have anything else to eat, and even though we had to share between the five of us. We were happy. We waited until it was midnight so we could buy some food. Since mother got her food stamps every fifteen. We went to the store, and we could have bought anything we wanted, but we just wanted to buy eggs.

I opened my eyes. I notice that I was starting to fall asleep in the bathtub. I got up and got out. I let go of the water, and got back in to take a shower. I was going to have to drive in a while, so I couldn't fall asleep.

After I was done I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, and went back to the room. I went to the closet.

I sighed. I didn't know what I was going to wear. I looked at all the dresses I had in here. I looked at the one in the end. It was a one shoulder dress. The tip was blue, and the bottom was black. I had not worn it because it had been kind of big on me when I had tried it on, but it should fit by now. I grabbed that dress, a strapless bra, and a black boxer. I got dressed quickly, and I put on ny black ankle boots.

I went to check my phone. It was six thirty. I had thirty minutes left before I had to leave. I turned on my blow drier and dried my hair. Then I turned on the straightener. I always had to straight the bottom half of my hair.

When I was done I turned it off. I went to sit in front of the mirror. I put on blue eye shadow, mascara, and top and bottom eyeliner. I grabbed my blue pearl earrings and then I got up. I had to hold on to my dress from the front since I needed help with the zipper. I went back to the room.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Someone opened the door and I turned around.

"Oh good you're done changing." Novalee said.

"Kind of. I need help with the zipper.

She smiled and came to stand behind me. "I got it." She said.

She pulled the zipper up. "Okay it's done."

"Thank you." I said going to look at myself in the mirror. I smiled. The dress fitted perfectly. I turned to look at Novalee. "How do I look? And tell me the truth. I don't want to listen to lies." I told her.

She sighed. "You look great." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes. You look like a pregnant woman ready to partay!" She said moving her shoulders.

I laughed. "Seriously. How do I look?"

"You look fine. The dress looks great on you."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I went to get my phone. I looked at the screen. It was seven o'clock. I sighed. "It's time." I said.

"Yes that's why I came looking for you. Isabella is already in the car." Novalee said.

"Oh okay." I went to get my purse and I out my phone inside it. I sprayed some perfume on me and went to the door. "We should be back in four hours." I told her.

Novalee nodded. "We should be ready by then."

I nodded. I got out of the room and went to the stairs. I walked down the stairs and went outside. The car was already on, and Jace was waiting beside the car.

"Hey." He said.

I smiled. "Hey." I said.

He took my hand and turned me in a circle. "You look amazing."

I smiled again. "Thank you. I was hoping I looked good for you."

He hugged me against his chest. "You always look beautiful to me."

I smiled. "Are you coming?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I have to get ready."

I nodded.

He leaned forward and gave me a kiss before he let me go.

"Jace." I said.

He turned around.

I went to him and gave him a kiss. I deepened the kiss. I loved him. I loved Jace so much. I loved his way of kissing me. When he hugs me with so much love, and the look that he has in his eyes when he tells me he loves me.

I let go of him and he groaned.

I laughed. "Just wait until I come back." I said giving him a light kiss.

He smiled and nodded.

I hugged him. "I love you so much Jace. You have no idea." I told him.

"I love you too and you don't have an idea either of how much."

I smiled and sighed.

"What's wrong love?" He asked.

"I don't want to leave now. I want to stay here with you, in your arms. Just like we are now."

He sighed. "I don't want to let you go either, but we have to do this for him. Like you said he needs help and we are going to give it to him."

I nodded. "You are such a good person Jace."

"What do you mean?"

"Here you are trying to help my ex. The person that hurt me so much. If it was the other way around I don't know if I could do it."

He smiled and touched my cheek. "I do it because I want to help him, and because I know you. I trust you, and that's all that matters."

I nodded. "I love you too."

He smiled. "Go or you're going to be late. I'll wait for you here."

I nodded. I got in the car and closed the door. I put on my seatbelt and I put the car on drive. I started driving towards Houston.

**RAMIRO'S POV**

I did not know why, but I felt excited to come back to Houston. It had been a while since I had felt that way, but I was going to find out when the weekend was over. I had talked to Adali two hours ago, and he sounded different. He said that I was going to be surprised when I got there. I wonder what he had in mind. More than a year ago Karla left Texas, and I lost contact with her. I didn't even know if she still had the same number. The only way I could contact her was by Facebook, but she had not logged in since she left. I wonder what had happened to her?

My phone started vibrating. I looked at it expecting it to be her. Since I broke up with her, I always had her in my mind. I always thought that she was going to call me or text me, but if I didn't text her first she wouldn't text. It probably meant that she was forgetting about me, and it was better for her. I had made her suffer, and bow I realized that it had not been fair.

It was a text from Adali.

_'Lupita already picked me up. We are on our way to pick you up._

We still had fifteen minutes. I took my earphones and plugged them in the phone. I turned on the music, and I closed my eyes. Every time that I did that, her face came to my mind. I couldn't lie to myself. I still had some feelings for her, and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about her until I saw her again, and I got the chance to apologize. The thing was that I didn't know if she was going to forgive me.

Lupita is a married woman, and she is forty years old. We have had some good times, but I didn't feel anything for her. I was not going to be having any feelings for her and especially after what she did. She knew how much I wanted a baby girl, and she went to get an abortion. She had said that she was fine how she was. Her husband gave her money, and she could do what she wanted with it.

I was going to have to get away from her when I could. It didn't matter if she was too attached. A woman that did those things was not worth it.

"Alright guys we're here." The driver said making a left into the Power Company.

That had been fast. I saw that the black Ford truck was already there. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Mena asked.

"Nothing. It's just going to be a long weekend." I said.

He nodded. "You should have stayed with the young one. You're young and she was seven years younger than you. She was really into you, you made a mistake, and you let her get away. Now she is in another state doing who knows what." He said.

I sighed. "I know. Please don't remind me of that."

"It's not easy to forget that she was giving you everything, and you were cheating on her."

I nodded.

"Well anyway see you on Sunday."

"Yea." I said grabbing my bag. I walked to the truck and opened the passenger door, and got in.

"What's wrong?" Lupita asked.

"Nothing. It was just a long drive." I said.

"Isn't it always?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Alright Adali, where to?" Lupita asked.

"Go to the McDonalds in Mercury. There is a car waiting for us there, and we're going to follow it." Adali said.

"Okay." She said.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked turning to look at him.

"You'll see Ramiro. You'll see." He said.

I shook my head. I out on my seatbelt.

Lupita turned on the truck and started driving. When we got to the freeway, we went under it and turned left. We got to the McDonalds and we went into the parking lot.

She parked.

"I'll be right back." Adali said.

He got off the truck and walked to a silver car that was parked on the other side facing us.

Great now I was alone with her.

"So you're not going to give me a welcome kiss?" She asked.

_Oh God I was going to have to kiss her._ "Yea." I said turning to look at her. I gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"You know I was thinking that we can drop off your brother where he is going, and then we can go to a place where..." She said letting her thought trail off.

"Where what?"

"Well you know...where we can be alone."

"Oh. Yea sounds good." I said.

She giggled. "Did you miss me?"

"Yea."

"I missed you so much." She said.

"Here comes Adali." I said.

Adali got back in the truck. "Follow the silver car." Adali said.

Lupita turned on the truck and followed the silver car to the light.

The light turned green and the car went forward. It got on the freeway.

"Who is that Adali?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

I turned to look at him.

He had this big smile on his face. "You're going to be surprised, and glad when you see who it is." He said.

I turned back around. His words stayed in my mind. '_You're going to be surprised, and glad when you see who it is'_

The silver car got on the last lane, and waited for us. Then it started to speed up. The way that the driver drove was so familiar to me.

I decided to text Adali.

_Is it her?_

Adali's phone rang.

Damn he couldn't even out it on vibrate. I out my phone in vibrate, and got on Facebook. The least we could do is try to make it look like we weren't texting each other.

My phone vibrated.

_Yes. _He texted back.

I sighed. That was the reason why I felt happy. I was going to see her.

I got another text from Adali.

_She's married though._

Married? How? Why?

_Then how come we're going?_ I texted him back.

Adali's phone rang.

A few moments later my phone vibrated.

_Because she wants to see you._ The message said.

I didn't even reply. _Why would she want to see me if she's happily married?_

Adali's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

There was a pause.

"Yea sure hang on. Hey Lupita can you get off on the next exit?"

"Why?" Lupita said.

"Can you?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Okay that's fine. Okay Bye." Adali said.

"What happened?" I asked him

"Nothing. She's just going to give me a chip that is in the GPS so we can go faster without a problem." Adali said.

"Oh. How far is it?" I asked.

"I still don't know." He said.

"Well when we get off ask her or I will." Lupita said.

I turned to look at Adali.

He just looked the other way. When I was going out with Karla, Adali got to spend time with her. A lot of time, and he really loved her as a sister. He cared for her like a brother is supposed to care for a sister. He was mad when I was cheating on her, and he was right but I didn't listen to anyone.

We exited Wayside. There was a Whataburger on the right. The car went into the parking lot. It parked on reverse.

"I'll be right back." Adali said.

He had almost made it to the car when I felt the urge to get off.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"Where are you going?" Lupita asked.

"I'll be right back." I said again.

I got off and Adali was already coming back.

"What are you doing?" Adali asked.

"I want to see her." I said trying to go to the silver car.

Adali stopped me. "Not right now." He said.

"Why not?"

"Do you want Lupita to make a scene here? Or to make a scene to her? Besides she is in a delicate stage. She doesn't need any of that." He said.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there :) I wanted ya'll to meet the ex, who broke Karla's heart :( but the good thing is that Jace helped her heal that wound :) so thumbs up for Jace. Yay! Lol ok I might sound a little crazy but its 3:09 am here in Channelview :) yes I'm writing at this time because I want ya'll to have a chapter to read because ya'll motivate me to keep writing :) thank you so much for the support, anyways so what did you think of the chapter? I would like to know what you think of the ex? What do you think that he has in mind? What do you think that he is going to do when he sees Jace? Why do ya'll think that Ramiro wants to see Karla? Well this is actually the longest chapter I have written in here lol it was 21 pages lol it sounds like I'm trying to break a record ha ha ha. Anyways thanks guys so much for the support, for reading my story, for reviewing and for keeping up with the story. Have any of ya'll already seen The Mortal Instruments? If ya'll have can ya'll let me know how it is plz. Take care and until next time :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Reaching into the Past**

**Hey guys how are ya'll doing? I hope that good. I wanted to thank you for being patient on waiting on for my updates, but the thing is that I don't have a computer at home so I have to write the chapters on the phone, and then send the files to my email and then get on the computer and post it. Anyways thank you for the support and for the wait we are still on Ramiro's POV. So now I will leave you to the chapter :) Enjoy **

**RAMIRO'S POV**

"What are you doing?" Adali asked.

"I want to see her." I said.

His expression changed. "Not right now." He said.

"Why not?" I said. There was something weird going on.

"Do you want Lupita to make a scene here? Besides she's in a delicate stage. She doesn't need any of that." He said.

"Delicate stage?! Is she sick? What's wrong?" I said trying to get pass him to the silver car.

"Ramiro you need to calm down. She's fine. Now let's go back to the truck so we can get going. The drive is two hours."

"Two hours?! You know that Lupita is going to be pissed."

"I don't really care what she thinks or feels. This is going to be worth it."

I sighed. "Alright let's go."

We walked back to the truck.

"Okay so she said to plug in the GPS. It has a chip so we can go at a faster speed without getting stopped."

"Stopped? How far is it?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours?! Are you serious?! Do you know how far that is?! How come you just don't go with her?!"Lupita said.

I sighed. I had told him that she was going to be pissed. "Can we just go? She's leaving already."

Lupita gave me a glare.

I plugged in the GPS. It said the drive was four hours from here. By the looks of it, it was close to where I work.

I sighed again. This was going to be a really long drive. I decided to plug in the earphones to my phone, and I lie down the seat a little. Then I closed my eyes.

_There was a little girl in front of me. She was about six or seven years old. She had long reddish-brown wavy hair. She had brown eyes, and she was pale. We were surrounded by trees._

"_Come with me." She said taking my hand in hers. "She's waiting for you." She said smiling._

_Her? Who was it?_

_The young girl was wearing a white dress. She looked beautiful. We started walking, but I didn't see where she was taking me since I couldn't stop looking at her. She looked like an angel. Then we stopped talking._

_She turned to look at me and smiled. She had the most beautiful smile. She looked forward and her smile got wider. "There she is." She said pointing and getting excited._

_I stopped looking at her and saw where she was pointing._

_There was an average woman standing there facing the water. She had straight reddish-brown hair. Her hair was long. She had it straight all the way to her waist and it was cut in layers._

_"Go on." The little girl said pushing me_

_I sighed and started walking._

_When the woman heard my steps she turned around._

_It was her. It was Karla._

_She smiled. "It has been some time since we have seen each other." She said_

_I stood there in shock. _

_Her smile little by little started to disappear. "But I must go now." She said._

_Leave? Again? I couldn't let her leave again. "Why?" I asked._

_She smiled again. "Because I am no longer needed. I have already completed my assignment."_

_"Assignment? What are you talking about?"_

_Then white wings starred to spread from behind her._

_She looked beautiful. She turned back around to face the water._

_I walked toward and touched one of her wings. The feathers were so soft and warm._

_Then everything started to disappear._

I woke up and noticed that I was still in the truck.

I sighed.

"We're almost there." Adali said.

"Huh?" I said.

"We are almost there." Adali said again.

"There where?" I said.

"To the house we're going to." He said.

"Oh." I yawned.

"Yea, almost there after driving for two hours." Lupita said.

I sighed.

We made several curves. Then we turned left. There were trees surrounding the street. Then a huge house came into view. It was more like a palace.

"Are you sure that it's here?" I asked Adali.

"We followed her." He said.

I nodded.

The car parked beside the house.

Lupita parked behind it.

I got off the truck and waited for Adali.

Then a woman got off the silver car. She had long reddish-brown hair that was all the way to her waist. It was cut in layers. It was straight...just like in my dream. She was wearing a navy blue dress.

She turned around and smiled.

I smiled back like an idiot.

Someone elbowed me. I didn't turn to see who it had been. I didn't care.

"Glad ya'll could make it." She said still smiling.

"Yea we are too." Lupita said.

Karla came to stand in front of me. "Well do I get a hug? It's been a long time." She said.

I smiled again. "Yes it has." I said going to hug her against my chest.

I felt a bump, I let her go and looked down

"Sorry " She said looking down and touching her stomach. "This baby is getting big."

I touched her belly. "You're pregnant." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Well enough chit chat. We just came to drop off Adali. We should get going." Lupita said.

Man why did she have to ruin everything?

"You can't stay?" Karla asked.

I looked straight into her eyes.

She looked kind of sad.

"Of course I can." I said.

She smiled again. "Great! We're going to have so much fun this weekend!" She said all excited and taking me by the arm.

"Ramiro." Lupita said.

I turned to look at her. "What?" I said.

She looked pissed. "We were supposed to spend the weekend together." She said.

"We can do it next weekend."

"Fine you want to stay?! Stay. I'm leaving, and don't be calling me to go drop you off cause I won't!" She said.

"Wait." Karla said.

She went to her car and grabbed her purse. She took two hundred dollars out. "Here. You can use it for gas or something." Karla said giving the money to Lupita.

Lupita grabbed the money and threw it. "I don't need anything from you!" She said going to stand in front of Karla.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Karla said.

Lupita just looked at Karla.

"Well come on." Karla said turning her back on Lupita.

It happened in an instant. I didn't expect it to happen.

Lupita pushed Karla, and she was falling but then she did a back flip.

Lupita came at her again. She tried to slap her.

Karla caught her hand and I don't know how but had Lupita on her ass in seconds.

"Leave. NOW." Karla said. It sounded more like a growl.

"I'm not leaving without him. He is MINE."

"Did I ever said that he was mine? No. He is the one that wants to stay, and if he wants to he may. But I will not let you mess with my child." Karla said.

She was different. A way different person to the one I knew, and at the same time she was the same.

"Well I will not leave without him." Lupita said.

"Good." Karla said getting in front of Lupita. "I'll make you."

Lupita laughed. "What is a pregnant woman going to do to me?" Lupita said laughing.

_Oh God they were about to start again_

Lupita was pissed because in a matter of seconds she had been on the floor. So it did not surprised me when she pushed Karla again and tried to slap her.

Karla did another back flip, but as soon as she landed it Lupita was on her.

Karla blocked all of Lupita's hits. Karla then slapped Lupita, and she hit her on the stomach.

Lupita was about to punch her, but Karla ducked and made a turn with one leg extended.

Lupita fell on her ass again. Karla then punched her on the face.

Adali went to get Karla.

I went to keep Lupita back.

"That. Is what a pregnant woman is going to do to you." Karla said. "Leave. Adali I need the GPS."

Adali went to the truck and got the GPS.

Lupita started to walk back to the truck. She turned around and looked at me.

She was bleeding from her lip and from her forehead. "You will regret this." She said

I looked the other way.

**KARLA'S POV**

I had never thought about using the skills that Jace taught me against another human, but she had pushed me, and I had almost fallen.

Everyone came out of the house.

"What happened?" Jace asked coming to me.

"Nothing everything is fine." I told him. "Come our guest have arrived."

We walked together to where Ramiro, and Adali where.

"Ramiro this is Jace, my husband." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Ramiro said shaking Jace's hand.

"The same. I have heard so much about both of you. Hey Adali how are you doing?" Jace said.

"Oh really?" Ramiro said.

"Good. How about you?" Adali said.

"We're doing great. Yes, but come inside the food is ready."

"I'll go get Isabella out of the car." I said.

"I'll get her." Jace said.

I nodded.

"Karla! I'm sorry but we have to go. My parents are going to Idris to stay with Clary and they need us to stay at the institute." Izzy said.

"Oh that's too bad. We didn't spend that much time together." I told her.

"I know, but we should be back some day." She said

I laughed. "So is everyone leaving?" I asked.

Novalee came out of the house. "Oh Karla I'm sorry that we have to go back to the institute." She said giving me a hug.

Novalee and I had gotten close why she was here. She helped me a lot with Kim rely and Isabella while I was racing, or putting up flyers for my sister.

I sighed. "It's okay. It was nice having ya'll around." I told her.

Novalee smiled. "We'll come back I promise."

"You better."

She laughed and I laughed with her.

It was going to be weird without having Jace's family around, but specially Novalee. I had started to see her like a sister and I loved her like one.

"We will. We have a wedding remember?"

"Yes of course."

She nodded and sighed. "Well don't worry about the details. I know that is hard looking for your sister."

I sighed.

"Don't give up."

I nodded.

Someone honked the horn.

Novalee sighed. "Well I must get going. Oh by the way, Kimberly wants to go with us for a few days. Can she?"

I nodded. "Of course go."

Kimberly smiled. She went to say goodbye to Jace and Isabella. Then they left.

I sighed and yawned.

"You're tired." Jace said.

"No."

He smiled.

We started walking towards the kitchen's door that was a few feet away from my car.

I felt something weird. I felt like my legs were shaking.

There was something wrong.

My sight got blurry. I saw Jace turn around.

"Karla!" He said.

Then everything went black.

**RAMIRO'S POV**

If she had not been walking right in front of me, I wouldn't have noticed that there was something wrong.

"Jace!" I yelled.

He turned around. "Karla!" He yelled before she fell.

The good thing was that I was able to catch her. He ran to where we were.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know. Carry her to the infirmary." He said.

I nodded. I picked her up in my arms. "Shouldn't we take her to her room?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I need to check her hear first."

I nodded.

We went through the kitchen, and then we were in a hallway. We turned left.

"Hang on. It's just two rooms away." He said.

I nodded. "Has this happened before?" I asked.

"Well it happened when we found out that she was pregnant."

"Well she has been pregnant so that can't be it. Has she been eating right?"

He turned to look at me, and then at her stomach. "Do you think she hadn't?' He asked.

"How far is she?'

He sighed. "Three months."

"Three months? Are you sure?"

He stopped walking.

"Adali open the door." I said.

Adali went to open the door.

Jace went in first.

I went in after him.

This room looked like a small clinic. They were so many machines, like the ones in the hospital.

I went to lie her down on the bed.

"Hold her in a sitting position." Jace said.

I didn't what I was told.

He started to pull down the zipper of the dress.

"There is a white gown in the closet. Bring me one."

"Adali."

He went to the closet.

"Help me with the dress." Jace said.

I laid her back down and he started to pull the dress from her legs. I helped him.

"Why is her stomach like that?" I asked.

She had bruises everywhere on her stomach.

"She wasn't like that this morning." He said. He took her pulse.

One minute later he went to get a machine to do an ultrasound.

"Her pulse is normal, but I'm not sure if the baby is alright." Jace starting to get worried.

He put some gel on her stomach and then he took a think that was connected to the machine. He started to move it on top of her stomach.

Then we could hear one hear beat. After that it got a little weird because as he moved it, it sounded like there were two heart beats. Both beating at a different rhythm.

"By the angel..." Was all that Jace could say.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"They're twins."

"Didn't you already know that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I guess the other baby wouldn't let us see him or her."

"But why does she have the bruises?"

He sighed. "I really don't know."

"Well she was in a fight with Lupita." Adali said.

_Damn it! He could beat us up in less than a minute, and Adali had to open his big mouth._

Jace's head snapped. "What?!" He said making it sound like a growl.

I swallowed.

"Lupita wanted Ramiro to leave with her. Karla told her that Ramiro didn't have to leave if he didn't wanted to. So Karla turned her back on Lupita, and she pushed her. Karla did a back flip, and then Karla beat up Lupita." Adali said.

While Adali spoke Jace didn't take his eyes off of Karla's face. When Adali finished he smiled and went to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"She is always trying to do the right thing." Jace said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He put on the white hospital gown on her. He sighed. "Do ya'll mind taking her to our room? I have to take our daughter to her room, and make sure that she takes her bottle. Besides she should be waking up soon, and she is going to want to talk to you."

"Oh. I don't know."

"It's going to be a long talk. Besides I should be there in a little bit."

"Okay. How will we know which room it is?"

"Go to the elevator. Go to the second floor and turn left. Go to the last hallway and turn left. It's going to be the fifth door to the right."

I nodded.

He left the room.

I went to pick up Karla.

Her head was against my shoulder.

"Are you going to need some help?" Adali asked.

"Yea. Opening the doors, and the elevator."

He nodded. "He trusts you, doesn't he?" Adali asked.

"I don't know."

"Well if he didn't he wouldn't have let you carry her to their room." He said.

"Yea you're right. He didn't say where the elevator was."

"Oh that's right. Probably in the living room."

"Well we need to find the living room."

He nodded.

We kept walking in the same hallway until it ended. Then we turned right.

Adali whistled. "Can you imagine living in a house like this?" He said.

"No I can't imagine living in a house like this. But she always told me that she wanted a huge house. Maybe this is too huge."

The first time that she told me that she wanted a huge house, I imagined myself with her, and a daughter.

"Do you think that's why she married him?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Because he has money."

"I don't think so. She is not that kind of person."

"Yea you're right. But he treats her like a queen."

"She deserves it."

"I don't understand. I thought that you still loved her."

"I do. It's just that she's so happy, and I'm glad that she found someone that is better than me."

"I still don't understand."

"And you won't."

We finally made it to the living room.

"Shouldn't we just take the stairs?"

"I don't know. It's up to you since you are carrying her."

"Let's take the stairs."

He nodded.

We went up the stairs.

"Cool paintings." Adali said

I smiled.

Those were the same paintings she had in her room when she lived with her mom.

"Yea she did them "

"How do you know?"

"She showed them to me once."

"Oh."

"Yea. Let's keep moving."

Then there were poster size pictures. Some of her and her husband. There was one where she was wearing a silver dress and Jace was putting the wedding ring on her finger. There was another where she was putting the ring on him. Then there was one where they were beside each other and they were both smiling. She was looking at someone, and he was looking at her. She looked beautiful and different at the same time. Her hair was wavy and she had two silver hair combs that were holding her hair up.

"She looks different in the picture."

"Yea probably because she wears contacts now."

"Not only that. Her skin color is different in the picture, and her hair color. She looks paler now."

"Probably."

There was a picture where she was laughing with a baby girl.

"That's her daughter. I met her on Wednesday."

"She looks like her."

There was another picture where she was with Claudia and another young woman. They were hugging each other.

"That must be her other sister. The one that's missing."

"Maybe."

There were graduation pictures were she was with her cap and gown, and her diploma. She was smiling. That has something she always had. She was always smiling whether she was going through hard times. Nobody could take that away from her.

There was another picture where she was with her mom and dad. There was one when she was with her three brothers and there were pictures where she was just with one of them, but out of all the pictures we passed as we walked down the hallway, there was one where she was wearing a white dress. She was looking at the sky and she was smiling. It was like she had not noticed when someone took the picture. The sky was blur and she looked beautiful.

"We should keep walking."

I nodded.

We finally made it to the last hallway. We turned left. We kept walking until we made it to the fifth door on the right.

Adali opened the door and turned on the light.

We went in.

She had a really huge room. Everything was in different times of brown.

I went to lie her down on the bed, and covered her. I took off her short boots. Then I went to sit down on the couch. I felt tired.

Jace came in with some food. "Looks like ya'll made it." He said.

"Yea we did." Adali said.

Jace nodded. He gave us a plate each.

I started to eat.

Jace went to sit next to Karla. "Thank you." He said.

I swallowed the food I had in my mouth. "No problem. So where is your daughter?"

Then a kid started to cry.

"Pardon me. I'll be right back." He said getting up and leaving the room.

Karla started to move.

I got up and went to see her.

She opened her eyes. She smiled.

I smiled.

She swallowed. "I need to talk to you." She said.

"Tomorrow."

She yawned. She looked around. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"You fainted." I told her.

"Oh."

I nodded. "You had us all worried."

She smiled again and sat up. "Nobody has to worry about me. I'm a strong girl."

I nodded again. "That's right."

She nodded. She took a deep breath. "Do I smell food?" She asked.

"Yes you do." Jace said coming back in the room.

I jumped.

He didn't make any noise. "You want something?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes please."

"I'll bring you some."

"Okay."

"Then he cane to stand in front of the bed. "Someone was looking for mommy." He said giving her a baby girl.

"Momma." The baby girl said.

"Aww, you miss me princess." Karla said.

The little girl went to hug her. Then she sat beside Karla with Karla's arm around her. She started playing with Karla's hair.

**Okay guys I'm going to leave it there :) the next chapter will start with Karla's POV. So what did you guys think? How did I do? Well I'm sorry for taking almost two months to update but like I have said before I don't have a computer at home. I want to thank every single one of my followers, readers, and reviewers for the support. It means so much for me. There are times where I just want to stop writing but the reviews motivate me to keep going. I still have a long way to go so I will try to write as many chapters as I can so I can get this story over with :) so I will stop writing on the other stories until I am done probably. I'm not sure I'm still thinking about it. Anyways thank you for reading and until next time :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 The past is the Past**

**Hey guys how are ya'll doing? Well here is chapter 24 :) like I said before please don't hate Karla for this she is just confused but it all clears for her and she makes the right choice in this chapter. So in one of the previous chapters we saw Letty, and Karla jealous so now guess who's turn it is? Lol that's right its Jace's turn I feel bad for Jace though for writing this part but it just came to me. Well now I will leave you to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

It felt like I had been in a dark place too long. After a while I started to see colors.

White and pink.

Blue and white.

I couldn't feel my body.

I was looking at two baby cribs. One was pink and white, the other was blue and white. I felt something soft around me. That was the moment I realized I could feel my body again. I started to move, and I opened my eyes.

The first person I saw was Ramiro.

_Ramiro? Why Ramiro? Where was Jace? Had he just been a dream? Was I only dreaming of the perfect man that loved me and cared about me? Was Isabella also a dream? Was the pregnancy a dream also? _

If everything was a dream I wanted to go back to it and never wake up. That was where I belonged. Where I was supposed to be.

I faked a smile.

Ramiro smiled.

I swallowed. "I need to talk to you." I said. There was no way I was going to stay with him.

"We have tomorrow." He said.

I yawned and looked around.

_I was in the same room as my dream? So that must mean..._

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"You fainted." He said.

"Oh." _That explains some of it._

He nodded. "You had us all worried."

_Who was us?_

I smiled and sat up. "Nobody has to worry about me. I'm a strong girl." _Can't you see that after how you left me? Completely destroyed on the inside._

"That's right." He said smiling.

The room smelled like food. It smelled so delicious.

"Do I smell food?" I asked.

"Yes you do." Someone said.

I turned to see who it was.

Standing by the door was Jace with Isabella in his arms.

I smiled.

_Everything had not been a dream. He was real and so was she. Thank God!_

"Jace." I said.

He smiled. "Do you want something to eat?" Jace asked.

I nodded. "Yes please."

He nodded. "I'll bring you something."

"Okay."

He cane to stand in front of the bed. "Someone was looking for mommy." Jace said giving me Isabella.

"Momma." Isabella said.

"Aww, you missed me princess?" I told her.

Isabella gave me a hug.

I hugged her to my chest. There had been a moment where I had thought she wasn't real.

I smiled.

Isabella came to sit down next to me with my arm around her. She started playing with my hair.

"She looks exactly like you." Ramiro said.

I turned to look at him. "Does she?" I said.

He nodded.

"I've heard that a lot."

"But you don't believe it?" He asked.

I sighed. It was hard to believe that she looked like me since I had not given birth to her. "No."

"Why?"

"I'll probably explain it to you some day."

He nodded. "So what have you done lately?"

"Well besides getting pregnant, we have been looking for my sister, and I'm planning a wedding. How about you?"

He sighed. "Just working."

I nodded. "You know you should start thinking about starting a family." I said.

"The woman that I wanted it with is already taken. So I can't."

I sighed. "You were the one that let me go."

'Because of what happened with my brother."

"And who's fault was that?"

"Your mother's."

"No it wasn't. If you want to blame someone, or if you want to make someone feel guilty of what happened then blame yourself."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because it was you that looked for the other women. It wasn't like I wasn't sleeping with you. Well we didn't do it as often as you wanted it, or needed it. But did you really think that I was not going to find out?"

"I don't know, but you could at least have defended my brother."

"You wanted me to defend him when he was drunk and he offended my mother at her house?!"

"You were there."

"I was there to part of it. Like I told you that day, I was there when they started arguing, and I froze where I was. I was in shock because I never thought that would happen between them. I never imagined that, and I didn't wanted it either. When it happened I felt guilty because they were mentioning me. I felt guilty because I loved him. I was already seeing him as part of my family, but all of that happened because of one night stand full of pleasure I imagine."

Ramiro stayed quiet. He sighed. "You're right. It was my fault."

"I didn't say it to make you feel guilty. I just said it so you can stop blaming others for your mistake."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for making you suffer."

I smiled. "I stopped suffering a long time ago, and I forgave you the moment I was happy again. I don't like feeling hate for someone or having it in my heart. I'm not like that and you know it."

"Yes I know. I just didn't know if I was going to see you again. You just disappeared. No one knew anything about you."

I smiled. "It was for the best. I thought that everyone had already forgotten me."

"No." He said.

I saw something in his eyes that made me want to hug him, and comfort him. But I am a married woman, and it didn't seem right. So I just put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine and you know it."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled. "I know what happened. She is not worth it. Besides she's married."

"How...? Adali."

"I'm sorry. You need help and I was just waiting for her to come back, so she could help you." Adali said.

_Adali was here?_

"Help me? In what?!" Ramiro said.

"She doesn't deserve you, and you don't deserve to go through what you are going through. Even after what you did to me." I said.

Ramiro sighed. "Adali is my life, and I decide how to live it." He said.

"So you can tell him how to live his life, but he doesn't get to tell you what he thinks that its better for you?" I said.

"Is that why you brought me here? So you can tell me what to do? You are not my wife!"

I nodded. "Of course I'm not! And thank God because you are so stubborn." I sighed and looked at Adali.

Adali nodded.

"You have to learn to listen. She's destroying you. I can see it. Adali can see it. Look at yourself. You look older than you are. You don't look like the Ramiro I met. You are the only one that can see it. Until you don't open your eyes you're going to end up completely destroyed physically and emotionally."

He sighed. "I have noticed it."

"Then what are you waiting for to do something?"

"Because everyone that I end up loving gets taken away from me."

I looked down at my hands. "They don't get taken away. You push them away. As long as you are with her, nothing that is good will stay in your life. Every good girl you find will end up running away from you. Besides the married one always goes back to her husband. You don't feel anything that you don't know with how many more she's sleeping with? Just think about it, once she sees that you are getting old she is going to leave you and she is going to go look for someone younger than you. Then you are going to end up alone with one son and no family of your own."

I looked at him.

He was looking at Isabella. Then he looked at me. He swallowed and sighed. "You're right."

_Of course I am!_

"Of course she is. That was what u was trying to make you see, but you won't listen to me. She is the only one that you would listen to." Adali said.

Ramiro smiled and looked at Adali. "Thank you brother for looking out for me."

I smiled.

The house phone started to ring.

I reached for it and looked at the caller id.

It was my mother.

I answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey I was calling you to your cellphone but you didn't answer." My mother said.

"To my cellphone? Oh. I'm sorry mom I must have left it in the car." I said.

"I got worried." she said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. So at what time do you want us up there?"

"Um, leave the house at two."

"Alright. How are Isabella and Jace?"

I looked at Isabella.

She had fallen asleep.

I smiled. "She's good. She just went to sleep, and Jace is good. He just went to get something to eat at the kitchen."

"Oh okay. How are you doing? How is the baby?"

"I'm good. The baby just keeps growing and growing, and I'm getting so many cravings. Specially for chocolate, and when it comes to ice scream oh God."

My mother laughed.

I laughed with her.

"Well I'll let you, Isabella, and Jace rest. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow mom."

"Okay bye. Tell Jace I said 'hi'."

"I will. Bye." I said before I hung up.

"She's coming tomorrow?" Ramiro said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well we have to leave." Ramiro said.

"Ya'll are not going anywhere." Jace said coming into the room.

"What?" Ramiro and Adali said at the same time.

"Ya'll heard my husband." I said.

"But your mom is going to freak out." Adali said.

"No she won't." I said.

"Yes she will." Ramiro said.

Jace gave the plate of food.

"She won't. Trust me." I said before I started eating the fries.

"How do you know that?" Ramiro asked.

I sighed. "What are you afraid about? My house and no one is going to be treated differently."

"I don't know..."

I smiled. "You'll see tomorrow."

Ramiro and Adali sighed.

I gave my plate to Jace. I lie down Isabella. I started to get up.

"What are you doing?" Ramiro asked.

"I'm going to get up." I said.

"You should stay still. Jace tell her that it might be bad for the baby." Ramiro said.

"She's fine." Jace said.

I turned to look at Jace. There was something that I saw there. He didn't like the idea of Ramiro getting worried.

"I'm fine. But thanks for your concern." I said.

"Let me help you." Jace said.

I put my hands in his for support. I got up, and felt a little dizzy. I didn't let go of Jace.

He went with me to the restroom. He let me change into my pajamas.

Then we went back to the room.

I sat down on one of the couches.

Jace sat next to me and he put one arm around my shoulders.

I looked at him and smiled.

Jace also smiled.

"So how did you guys meet?" Adali asked.

I turned to look at him, and my smile got wider. "It's kind of a long story." I said.

"We are going to have a long weekend." Adali said.

I nodded and smiled again. "We met after I left Houston at a party in Niagara Falls. But we had seen each other before the party on a boat. I left with Jace that sane night, since he was also going to Seattle." I turned to look at Jace.

He smiled, which made me smile.

I didn't take my eyes of him as I continued. "We haven't been apart from each other since then. We got married seven months ago. A month ago or so we decided to come back, and stay here. I introduced Jace to the family that same night."

"What did they say?" Ramiro asked.

I looked down at my hands and sighed. "My mother was kind of mad, but then she saw how happy I was and she accepted it."

**JACE'S POV**

Karla started telling the story of how we met. All I could do was smile and look at her because I was living it all over in my mind. When she talked about how we haven't been away from each other she turned to look at me and smile. She kept looking into my eyes as I looked into hers until Ramiro interrupted.

"What did they say?" He asked.

Karla looked down at her hands.

I turned to look at him.

He was looking at her.

For now all I could do was glare at him.

He cared for her, and he still felt something for her I could see it and I could feel it. But he was dead wrong if he thought that he had a chance with her. After what he had dine to her, I didn't know how he could still look her in the eye and act like nothing had happened.

I had overheard them talking. He had told her that the woman he cared about was taken what he didn't know was that we have been together for over a hundred years. I was not going to lie. I hated him for hurting her. I hated him because he just used her. The thing was that I couldn't tell her that we had escaped so many years ago because she doesn't remember, and that could cause her a trauma. I wanted what was best for her. I have always wanted it. Since the moment that we saw each other in the facility when I still William, and she was Giselle, but those were my memories. Hopefully one day she would remember and we could live the love that was born so so many years ago. Another thing that he didn't know was that we have gotten married so many times, and we had a daughter, who Karla wanted to name Gisselle, she wanted the baby to have her name but for the name to be spelled differently.

As I kept glaring at him I could see that he didn't like that her mother had accepted me, and her father also. He still wanted to have a second chance with her. He couldn't believe that her family had accepted me and I kind of liked that, but it also made me feel kind of bad for him. Instead of glaring at him I looked at her.

She kept talking but this time she was looking at Isabella. The more she spoke the tired she got. She ended falling asleep against my shoulder.

I picked her up, and went to lie her down on the bed next to Isabella. I covered them with the blankets. Two of the three loves of my life were there. They looked beautiful. Like two angels sleeping. Their face expressions were relaxed.

"She looks so tired." Adali said.

_No she doesn't!_

I nodded. "I'm starting to think that the baby should be here in four or five months." I said.

"Why?" Ramiro asked.

"They are getting too heavy for her." I said.

He nodded. "That's true."

"Do you mind if we take this to the living room? I would like her to rest."

They nodded.

We got out of the room and walked down the hallway in silence. We turned right. I had heard them walk up the stairs and comment on the poster size pictures. I loved all the pictures. I loved the ones where she was with our daughter, and the ones of her family, and the ones of our wedding.

We walked down the stairs.

"She looks so happy." Ramiro said.

_Yes she is. Compared to how YOU left her._

"Yes I haven't seen her that happy since..." Adali said letting his thought trail off since I had turned to look at him.

_If you think that what she had with your brother was happiness you should have been there when we first fell in love._

We made it to the living room.

I sat down in the couch.

They sat down on the couch in front of me.

I took a deep breath and left it out. _I have to be nice. I have to do it for her. I can't lose control. She can't find out yet...breathe, breathe._ "I know that both of you wonder if any of this is real."

They nodded.

"It is. You might think that she is with me because if the money or because of everything that is here, but to be honest this is not mine. All of this." I said looking around. "Is hers. It was given to her, and to my opinion she deserves every little thing that she has, and that I give her."

"I'm glad that she found you." Ramiro said.

_What? Had I spoken out loud?_

I nodded.

"I had her and I pushed her away. I only made her suffer. You don't know how horrible I feel." He said.

_Yea right. You just feel horrible because you see her happy. You just wanted her to keep waiting for you._

"When we met she told me how she felt. When I saw her the first time, she had a lot of sadness in her eyes. But the first time I looked at her straight into her eyes, she smiled and I felt like her eyes were smiling at me. I know that she used to look at you kind of the sane way, but if it hadn't been for you, I probably wouldn't have met her."

What I really wanted to say was:_ I wish I could break your neck for hurting her. If you think you had her you are dead wrong. I always kept a tab on her. I was always checking up on her, but when I saw her happy it hurt. That wasn't her though. It was Alba's true daughter. But Karla had taken her spot after Aro killed the true Karla and put all those memories into her mind._

He nodded.

"When she said that she forgave you, she meant it." I said.

Ramiro sighed and nodded.

"Well let me show you to your rooms." I said getting up.

They also got up.

"Do you want to be upstairs or downstairs?" I asked.

"Downstairs."

_Better for me._

I nodded and started walking towards the elevator. There was a hallway to the right side and one to the left.

"The first door to the left and the first door to the right of this hallway are yours." I said pointing to the hallway on the right. " If you need anything you know where to find us."

"Thank you."

"Don't take me."

"Right."

I nodded and left.

**RAMIRO'S POV**

I went into the room that was on the left. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I turned on the lights.

This room was just as big as hers or a little smaller. I went to the closet and turned on the light

The closet already had clothes. They looked similar to the ones I used to wear when we used to date.

There was a knock on the door.

I turned off the light if the closet and closed the door. I went back to the room and opened the door.

It was Adali.

"How did she do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked

"She got the exact colors and the clothes..." He said shaking his head.

"I'm not sure. I guess she just has a way of knowing things."

He nodded. "Well are you going to let me in to see how your room is?"

I left the door open.

He came in. "Wow yours is different than mine."

"What do you mean?"

"This one is a little bigger than mine."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a different color too."

"What color is yours?"

"Do you want to see?"

"Yea."

He went to open the door and I closed it behind me.

He opened the door to his room and I went in after him.

To me his room was the same size as mine. But his room was the colors of red, gold and dark brown.

The furniture was brown. The carpet was beige. The sheets to the bed were red, and so were the curtains. Some of the pillows were red.

"It's the same size as mine." I told him.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yes. Every room in this house has to be the same size, except the baby room or her room."

"Yea probably. But did you notice something?"

"What?"

"There are tuxedos in the closet. Which means she is going inviting us to parties."

"Maybe."

"What's wrong?"

I sighed and went to sit done on the couch. "Nothing I'm just a little tired."

"That's not it. You slept for two hours in Lupita's truck."

"Don't even mention her. You saw what she did."

"Almost killed that baby."

"You mean babies. She is having two."

"Is that what is bothering you? That she is completely happy, and that she is married?"

"It doesn't bother me that she is already a mother, that she is already married, and that she is going to be a mother again."

"Then what?"

"That little girl could be mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"The little girl is about eight months. Think about it. They have only been married for eight months. A pregnancy lasts nine months."

"So? That has nothing to do with it."

"Yes it does. They have only been together for at least a year. If that was his baby then the baby would at least be three months."

Adali sighed. "Ramiro don't get any ideas in your head."

I sighed. "She could have been pregnant when I left her. Just think about it. We went out for almost six months. She had her first time with me a month after I asked her out. She could have gotten pregnant because I didn't use a condom and she wasn't taking pills. I could have a daughter and I didn't even know about it."

"Okay let's say it was like that. She would have been showing and why did she leave?"

"She could have worn bigger clothes and she could have left because she was already showing too much and someone was going to figure it out."

Adali sighed. "Isabella is not your daughter. She is Jace's and Karla's daughter."

"Don't you get it? I could have a daughter and I'm not going to stop until I figure it out. She didn't meet Jace two years ago. That baby is right months old. A pregnancy does not last three months."

"So is that what is bothering you?"

"No. This just came to me."

"Then what?"

'I still love her. It's hard to see her with someone else. It's hard to see her smile at him in a similar way to how she used to smile at me. But when she sees him she smiles like he is the whole world to her."

"I'm sorry but you had her and you didn't take care if her you looked for some other woman when she was supposed to be your priority and only one. You had been with her for three months before you went looking for Lupita."

"I know that. If she had not found out she could still be with me and everything would be fine."

"You mean that you would still have her while having the other one."

"I would have left her."

"For another one. You didn't think of that when you went out with Lupita. Face it. You would probably have ended up leaving Karla for Lupita or some other woman. Which you did."

"I did not!"

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"Because her mom was getting in the relationship and it was nine of her business. Besides her mom put you in jail remember? Or did you forget?"

"No. I haven't forgotten, but it was my fault."

"Whatever. It happened and it's in the past."

"I have a weird feeling when I see ya'll together."

"Why?"

"The way she smiles at you..."

"What?"

"It brings back memories."

"What kind of memories?"

"When ya'll were together. She has always had an incredible way of smiling. When she smiles its like this light cones out from her."

I smiled. That was true and I knew it. Because she use to do the same thing to me. "Well I'm going to go to sleep. Okay? See you in the morning."

"Alright."

I went to the door and opened it. I closed it behind me. I went to my room and opened the door and got in. I closed the door.

I sighed. This was going to be a long weekend, but it was going to be one that I was going to enjoy. I went into the restroom to take a shower. When I was done I wrapped myself in a towel, and went back to the room. I went to the closet and got a boxer. I put it on. I went to out my phone to charge, and then I went to brush my teeth. I turned off the light and went to lie down on my side. I looked at my phone.

It was three in the morning. I turned back around and closed my eyes.

I was touching her white wings.

She turned around and looked at me. "I thought you didn't believe in angels." She said.

"I always thought you were my angel and I told you." I said.

She smiled.

"What were you saying about a mission?" I asked.

She kept smiling and placed her hand on my cheek. "I was sent here to help some people only. Then my time will come when I must return."

"Go where?"

"To our father."

"You mean heaven?"

"I am an angel and angels are in heaven. That is where they belong."

"But you can't leave. You can't leave me."

She stopped smiling and dropped her hand. "I didn't wanted any of this to happen. That's why I let you go, but you went looking for the wrong woman."

"What do you mean?"

"I must not tell you right now since you will not understand, but later in time." Then she turned back around and looked up at the sun. "Doesn't the sunset look beautiful?"

I went to stand beside her. For an angel she was still short.

She smiled. "Yes I know that I am still short."

_How did she know that?_

Then gun shots were heard. We turned around

I woke up and sighed.

Then gun shots were heard.

I got off the bed and ran to the hallway.

Adali came out of his room. "You don't think..."

"I don't know." I said starting to run towards the living room.

Adali caught up with me.

We ran outside. But there was nothing.

Then we heard a gun being shot again. "It's coming from the back." I said.

"Let's go." Adali said.

"Are you insane? We don't even have a gun." I said.

"But they could need our help.'

I sighed. "Fine."

We started walking to the back of the house with our backs against the wall. When we made it there, we saw Karla reloading a gun. She had headphones on.

Then some statues came out from the ground.

She started to shoot them. She shot every single one on their forehead.

"Nice!" Jace said.

She turned around and took off her headphones. "So what do you think?" She asked.

"You already had a good aim, but now I think that you are a professional." Jace said

she smiled. Then she turned to look at us. "Oh hey ya'll are up." she said smiling.

"If you mean that we thought that we were under attack? Yes we did think that."

She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Ya'll are outside in boxers because ya'll thought we were under attack." She said laughing again.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So what did you guys think? As I was writing this I changed it a little. At first I had Saud that Karla was going to be confused well scratch that because I don't think that I am going to write it like that. Like I said as I was writing it started to change so now I have to change how she feels. I'm probably thinking about Ramiro trying to kiss her and she beats him up lol what do you guys think about that? Well let me know what ya'll think about this chapter by reviewing :) thank you for reading and for the support :) it means a lot to me**


End file.
